MY LOVELY FIANCE
by Cho Ocean
Summary: Sungmin Yeoja 16 tahun yang manja, ceroboh bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun namja 27 tahun yang cuek, dingin, dan tidak peka namun dibalik sikapnya itu sebenarnya dia sangat mencintai Sungmin. Pair KYUMIN Langsung baca dan jangan lupa review ne
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**MY LOVELY FIANCE**

Chap 1

Lee Sungmin yeoja berusia 16 tahun memiliki tunangan bernama Cho Kyuhyun berusia 27 tahun. Perbedaan usia keduanya yang lumayan jauh membuat sifat keduanya bertolak jauh sekali. Sungmin dengan sikap ceroboh dan manjanya sedangkan Kyuhyun sifat dingin, cuek, namun dewasa. Sudah sekitar satu tahun lalu mereka berdua bertunangan, awalnya Sungmin sempat menolak namun ketika melihat ketampanan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya iaa menerimanya bahkan iaa sangat mencintai namja itu. Kyuhyun sendiri sebenarnya sudah jatuh cinta pada Sungmin saat Sungmin berusia 8 tahun, saat itu iaa berusia 19 tahun, karena iaa harus melanjutkan kuliah ke Amerika dengan terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin lagi pula saat itu usia Sungmin yang terlalu muda dan iaa yang belum merasa matang dan pantas akhirnya rela menunggu sampai 7 tahun lamanya. Tepat setahun lalu Kyuhyun kembali dari Amerika setelah menyelesaikan jenjang S2 nya dan kini membuka perusahaan sendiri dengan hasil jeri payahnya. Kyuhyun berhasil menyelesaikan jenjang study selam 5 tahun dan 2 tahun berhasil mengembangkan perusahaannya. Sebenarnya perusahaannya berada di Seoul namun dia sering memantaunya dari Amerika karena banyak relasi bisnisnya berasal dari Amerika. Kini Kyuhyun menjalani hubungannya dengan Sungmin dengan perasaan bahagia, yeoja yang ditunggunya selama 7 tahun akhirnya jatuh kepelukannya tinggal menunggu 2 tahun lagi untuk mempersunting Sungmin menjadikan milik Kyuhyun seutuhnya. Satu tahun ini dijalankan dengan tidak mudah, sifat Sungmin yang banyak menuntut, mudah marah, dan kekanak-kanakan terkadang membuat Kyuhyun kerepotan ditambah sifatnya yang cuek, tak peka, dan tak bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan baik membuat mereka sering bertengkar meskipun tak pernah benar-benar bertengkar, hanya Sungmin yang marah sebenarnya. Semarah apapun Kyuhyun pada Sungmin tak pernah iaa utarakan, baginya memarahi Sungmin sama saja menyiksa hatinya. Iaa rela dimarah-marahi Sungmin bahkan saat mereka didepan umum sekalipun, karena iaa tahu setelah itu Sungmin akan kembali bersikap manja padanya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah tunangan yang pengertian dan begitu menyayangi dan mencintai Sungmin, namun karena sifat cuek dan tak pekanya membuat Sungmin tak menyadari bahwa Namja yang menjadi tuanangannya ini sangat mencintainya bahkan cenderung melindunginya dari apapun.

BRAAAAAAK

Kyuhyun tetap fokus pada berkas-berkas dimejanya tanpa menghiraukan pelaku penggebrakan pintu ruang kerjanya dengan brutal karena iaa tau siapa pelaku yang dengan manisnya membuka pintu ruangannya.

" Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu " Sungmin berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun, duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa membalas pelukan Sungmin sambil mengusap punggungnya. Kyuhyun tau pasti sebentar lagi Sungmin akan menangis mengadukan sesuatu hal yang tidak iaa suka.

" Aku kesal, Sunny menggangguku disekolah. Iaa tak percaya jika tuanganku sangat tampan. Iaa mengatakan kalau aku si manja tak mungkin memiliki tunangan tampan yang dewasa hikssss kejam sekali kan kata-katanya hiksss aku kesaaaaal " See, bisa kalian lihat. Beginilah Sungmin jika ada sesuatu atau seseorang mengganggunya maka iaa akan langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengadukannya. Dan Kyuhyun? Dia hanya bisa mendengarkan sambil terus membaca dokumen, tak perlu banyak kata yang akan semakin membuat Sungmin marah, cukup mengatakan **" iya aku mengerti " **maka Sungmin akan berhenti menangis karena menurutnya Kyuhyun ada dipihaknya, bodoh memang. Kyuhyun cendrung menghindari permasalahan dengan Sungmin, tak suka jika sungmin sampai marah karena jika Sungmin marah itu petaka baginya.

" Iya aku mengerti jangan hiraukan dia chagi " Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, apakah aku terlihat kekanakan? " Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun lirih. Kyuhyun sendiri tak begitu memperhatikan Sungmin dan masih fokus pada berkas-berkasnya.

" kyuuuu kau tak menghiraukan aku? " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan.

" Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas, menempelkan Sungmin pada tubuhnya semakin dekat didalam pangkuannya.

" Diam dulu jangan banyak bergerak, aku sedang memeriksa berkas penting untuk rapat besok " Sungmin kembali mempoutkan bibirnya namun menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan berkas-berkasnya sambil memainkan kancing kemeja Kyuhyun.

" Masih lama Kyu ? " Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas.

" ne " Jawabnya singkat.

" Tapi aku bosaaaaaaaan " Sungmin menarik-narik jas Kyuhyun.

" Pulanglah jika bosan " Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan membuat Sungmin berdecak sebal, Sungmin bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Kau menyebalkan, kau mengusirku, kau tak mencintaiku, kau tak menyayangiku, aku marah " Sungmin berlari menuju pintu ruangan Kyuhyun membukannya kasar lalu membantingnya dengan keras.

BRAAAAAAAK

Kyuhyun mengehela nafas berat sebelum kembali berkutat pada berkas-berkasnya, bukan iaa tak mau mengejar Sungmin tapi berkas itu harus diselesaikan untuk rapat besok. Lagi pula hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi sehingga Kyuhyun terbiasa, cukup membelikan boneka bunny dan ice cream ukuran jumbo maka amarah Sungmin pasti mereda. Karyawan diperusahaan Kyuhyun pun seperti sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Sungmin. Terkadang mereka merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun yang harus mengurus perusahaan yang sedang mengalami kemajuan yang pesat ini dan juga tingkah tunangannya yang kekanakan. Banyak yang tidak suka pada Sungmin, menurut mereka Kyuhyun yang hampir terlihat sempurna tak pantas bersanding dengan anak kecil semacam Sungmin. Namun lagi-lagi jika cinta sudah bicara apapun akan terlihat sempurna, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, bagaimanapun kekanakan dan merepotkannya tingkah Sungmin namun bagi Kyuhyun Sungmin segalanya, Sungmin yang terindah dan tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya.

.

.

.

Semenjak pulang dari kantor Kyuhyun, Sungmin terus mengurung diri dikamar sambil memeluk boneka Bunny pemberian Kyuhyun saat seminggu lalu iaa marah pada Kyuhyun karena telat menjemputnya pulang les. Sungmin menganggap Kyuhyun tak pernah mengerti perasaanya karena tak bisa memenuhi segala keinginannya. Sedikit kesalahan yang Kyuhyun lakukan maka Sungmin akan marah, ketika Hyukkie sahabat Sungmin menasehatinya agar tak boleh terlalu kekanakan karena Kyuhyun lama-lama akan bosan dan berpaling dengan wanita lain namun jawaban Sungmin selalu **" Kyuhyun terlalu mencintaiku dia tak akan sanggup meninggalkanku " .** Hyukkie sendiri angkat tangan, sudah terlalu lelah menasehati Sungmin yang sulit untuk diberi tahu. Entahlah Sungmin merasa jika iaa marah pada Kyuhyun maka Kyuhyun akan memperhatikannya. Iaa hanya butuh perhatian lebih dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dikantor membuatnya kesepian. Orang tua Sungmin berada diJepang mengelola bisnis keluarganya, sedangkan orang tua Kyuhyun berada di Paris juga melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya. Karena di Seoul Sungmin hanya seorang diri maka Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin tinggal bersamanya diapartemennya, sudah mengantongi izin dari kedua orang tua Sungmin tentunya. Kyuhyun yang sudah dianggap dewasa dan matang diberi kepercayaan oleh kedua orang tua Sungmin untuk merawat putri semata wayang mereka. Selama tinggal bersama Kyuhyun tak pernah berbuat macam-macam pada Sungmin, bahkan Kyuhyun hanya berani mengecup kening atau pipi Sungmin, iaa belum berani mencium bibir bersahape M Sungmin walaupun sangat ingin mencobanya. Kepercayaan dari kedua orang tua Sungmin yang terutama, sehingga sampai saat ini Kyuhyun menjaga kepercayaan itu sampai nanti mereka akan menikah.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain tak ingin melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk disebelah Sungmin.

" Minnie-ah, lihat aku membawa boneka Bunny super besar dan juga 2 cup ice cream ukuran jumbo " Kyuhyun menyodorkan boneka dan juga ice ceram dihadapan Sungmin namun ditepis Sungmin dengan kasar.

" Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak-anak! Aku tak mau menerima boneka dan ice cream lagi! Aku tak mau diolok-olok Sunny lagi karena mengataiku kekanak-kanakan hiksss aku tak sukaaaa aku kesaaaaal " Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam boneka Bunny yang sejak tadi dipeluknya. Kyuhyun meletakan ice cream dinakas samping tempat tidur Sungmin dan meletakan boneka Bunny diatas tempat tidur Sungmin lalu membawa Sungmin kedalam dekapannya.

" Jangan menangis lagi, kalau tak mau dibilang kekanakan maka jangan menangis lagi " Sungmin meronta dalam pelukan Kyuhyun melempar boneka Bunny yang tadi dipeluknya kearah wajah Kyuhyun.

BRUK

" Kau sama saja dengan Sunny, selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata menyebalkan aku tak sukaaa, sekarang kau keluar aku tak mau melihatmu hiksss " Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun agar keluar dari kamarnya, Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Sungmin karena tak mau membuat Sungmin semakin murka.

BRAK

Kyuhyun menghela nafas karena lagi-lagi menyaksikan kesengsaraan pintu yang selalu menjadi korban amarah Sungmin. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, iaa harus segera istirahat karena besok ada rapat penting yang akan menantinya.

.

.

.

Suasana sarapan pagi ini tampak hening, Sungmin tak membuka suaranya sejak tadi dan Kyuhyun pun sibuk dengan ponselnya karena banyak email masuk berhubungan dengan rapatnya pagi ini.

" Aku selesai " Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya.

GREP

" Tunggu aku sebentar, aku belum selesai sarapan " Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

" Aku bisa berangkat sendiri, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu diantar kemana-mana " Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya, sepertinya kali ini Kyuhyun harus bersabar menghadapi tingkah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan sarapan paginya lalu setelah itu bergegas berangkat kekantornya. Pagi ini iaa harus bertemu dengan relasi bisnisnya untuk membicarakan kerja sama yang akan mereka jalani.

.

.

.

Di Sekolah

Sesampainya dikelas Sungmin menghempaskan dirinya duduk disamping Hyukkie dan langsung memasang wajah masamnya. Hyukkie melihat itu sudah tau apa yang dialami sahabatnya ini, kejadian seperti ini bukan sekali dua kali iaa melihatnya.

" Biar kutebak, kau pasti bertengkar lagi dengan Kyuhyun Oppa ne? " Sungmin mengangguk lemah, sedangkan Hyukkie hanya bisa berdecak sebal melihat kelakuan Sungmin.

" Mau sampai kapan kau begini hmm? " Sungmin mendelik tak suka saat tau sahabatnya ini pasti lagi-lagi akan menghakiminya.

" Dia tak .. " Hyukkie langsung memotong ucapan Sungmin.

" Tak mungkin meninggalkanmu karena dia mencintaimu? Min ayolah, laki-laki mana yang tahan kalau sikap kekasihnya seperti dirimu? Mungkin selama ini Kyuhyun banyak mengalah, tapi suatu saat nanti iaa pasti akan jengah. Kau perlu ingat kalau dia namja dewasa yang dikelilingi yeoja dewasa, kalau kau terus seperti ini iaa akan berpaling keyang lainnya " Sungmin menatap Hyukkie waspada, hatinya sedikit cemas memikirkan ucapan Hyukkie barusan.

Selama istirahat Sungmin hanya duduk diam ditaman, memikirkan ucapan Hyukkie sedangkan Hyukkie sudah berburu makanan dikantin saat bell istirahat berbunyi.

" Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan Hyukkie tadi benar, Kyu akan berpaling dariku? Andweeeee aku tak mau tapi tapiii tapiiiii Aaaahhh aku bingung " Sungmin terus saja berguman seorang diri di taman sekolah yang sangat sepi.

Drtttttt Drrrrttttt Drrrtttttt

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya yang ditaruh dikantong kemeja seragamnya, dilihatnya nama Kyuhyun yang tertera di ponselnya. Sedikit bimbang mau menjawab apa tidak namun akhirnya Sungmin menjawabnya.

" Hmm "

**" Kau sedang istirahat ? "**

" Ne "

** " kau makan dikantin? "**

" Tidak "

**" Wae? "**

" Tak Apa "

**" Masih marah? "**

" Ne "

**" Huft baiklah jika masih marah, aku harus kembali bekerja dan aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau tak bisa menjemputmu ada uru... "**

KLIK

Sungmin langsung memutuskan telepon Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun selesai bicara, tak peduli jika Kyuhyun akan marah nantinya. Sungmin sangat kesal saat tahu Kyuhyun tak bisa menjemputnya.

" Dasar menyebalkan, kalau tau aku marah harusnya kau terus membujukku sampai tak marah lagi ! Kalau tau aku tak makan harusnya kau memaksaku agar makan! Kau tak peduli jika aku sakit eoh? Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali sihhh? Aku kesaaaaaaal " Maki Sungmin pada ponselnya, sebenarnya Kyuhyun yang membuatnya kesal namun ponselnya yang menjadi sasaran kekesalannya. Mendengar bell tanda masuk berbunyi dengan langkah gontai Sungmin kembali kekelasnya.

.

.

.

" Min, Kyu Oppa menjemputmu? " Hyukkie dan Sungmin sedang membereskan buku-buku mereka karena bell pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi.

" Tidak, dia tak bisa menjemputku ada urusan katanya " Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah cemberut.

" Jadi kau dirumah sendirian? " Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

" Bagimana kalau kita ke Blue Cafe? Disana sedang ada diskon untuk pelajar Min, eotthe? " Sungmin sedikit menimbang ajakan Hyukkie, sebenarnya tak ada salahnya kalau ikut dengan Hyukkie karena kalaupun Sungmin dirumah Kyuhyun pasti tidak ada disana dan akan pulang kerja nanti malam sedangkan Maid di apartemen Kyuhyun hanya bekerja dari pagi sampai sore hari, sangat membosankan jika langsung pulang.

" Baiklah, sekalian aku mau menginap dirumahmu saja ne? Besok kan libur, aku malas bertemu Kyuhyun dan aku pinjam bajumu "

" Asal kau izin dulu padanya, aku tak mau menampungmu dirumah kalau tidak izin padanya " Sungmin mendengus tak suka namun akhirnya iaa pun menganggukan kepalanya dari pada Hyukkie tak mau menampungnya.

" Baiklah, ayo kita jalan sekarang " Sungmin merangkul Hyukkie keluar kelas menuju parkiran dimana mobil serta supir Hyukkie sudah menunggu disana. Hyukkie adalah anak dari keluarga berada, ayahnya seorang pengacara handal dan ibunya membuka Lee Dance Akademi jadi tak heran jika Hyukkie jago dance dan sering mengikuti berbagai lomba dance.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Blue Cafe, merekapun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk kedalam cafe namun langkah Sungmin tiba-tiba terhenti membuat Hyukkie ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

" Ck, wae berhenti disini? " Hyukkie memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang melihat kearah sebuah mobil.

" Hyuk, ini kan mobil Kyuhyun " Hyukkie menghampiri Sungmin dan memperhatikan mobil itu dan Hyukkie pun merasa itu mobil Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun sering menjemput Sungmin menggunakan mobil itu.

" Iya sih mirip memang, tapi apa kau yakin ini mobilnya? Plat mobilnya sama? Mobil seperti ini ada beberapa orang yang punya "

" Ini memang mobilnya, platnya sama " Sungmin terus memandangi mobil Kyuhyun.

" lalu jika itu mobil Kyuhyun kau hanya mau berdiam diri disini seperti orang bodoh dan terus memandangi mobilnya? Kau bisa dikira mau mencuri pabbo, ayo kita masuk saja kedalam " Hyukkie menarik tangan Sungmin dan berjalan menuju Blue Cafe.

" Awas saja kalau kulihat dia selingkuh, aku akan mengamuk disana " gerutu Sungmin yang masih bisa didengar Hyukkie.

" jangan kebiasaan selalu marah, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu apapun yang akan terjadi nanti " Sungmin mengehentikan langkahnya.

" Jadi benar dia selingkuh? " Tanya Sungmin dengan bodohnya.

PLETAK

" yaaaakk Appo, kenapa malah memukulku? " Sungmin meringis sambil memegang kepalanya yang dipukul Hyukkie.

" Karena kau pantas dipukul, kau bisa tidak sih berfikir dewasa sedikit? Aku tadi hanya mengatakan perumpaan jika memang itu terjadi, tapi kenyataannya itu belum tentu terjadi. Aku tahu kita baru berusia 16 tahun dan Kyu Oppa sudah 27 tahun tapi kita harus mengimbangi pola pikirnya juga. Aku berani bertaruh jika kau terus begini, hubungan kalian tak akan sampai kejenjang pernikahan " Hyukkie menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, bukan iaa tega pada sahabatnya ini tapi justru karena iaa tak mau Sungmin sampai melakukan hal-hal yang akan merusak hubungannya dan Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun Hyukkie sangat setuju dengan hubungan mereka berdua, karena baginya Kyuhyun adalah pria dewasa yang bisa membimbing sahabatnya yang manja ini dengan baik.

" Kenapa kau menyumpahi aku seperti ini kau tegaaaa " Sungmin menundukan wajahnya bersiap untuk menangis, Hyukkie menghela nafas berat kemudian memegang kedua bahu Sungmin.

" Minnie dengar, aku hanya bicara kenyataannya. Aku memang harus berbicara seperti ini agar kau sedikit merubah sifatmu yang manja, pemarah, kekanakan, dan juga keras kepala ini " Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

" Ne " Hyukkie menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin.

" Anak pintar, kajja kita masuk kedalam " Hyukkie dan Sungmin kembali masuk kedalam cafe, begitu mereka masuk diedarkannya pandangan keseluruh penjuru cafe. Pandangan mereka terhenti pada 3 orang namja yang duduk dipojokan cafe yang salah satunya mereka kenal, Kyuhyun bersama 2 namja lain duduk disana.

" Itu Kyu kan Min? " Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

" Kau ingin menghampirinya " Sungmin menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

" Wae? " Tanya Hyukkie bingung.

" Aku masih marah padanya, tidak lucu jika aku tiba-tiba menghampirinya terlebih lagi ada relasi bisnisnya lebih baik kita cari kursi lain saja " Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kursi yang strategis yang tak dapat terlihat dari meja Kyuhyun namun masih bisa dijangkau Sungmin agar bisa memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Huft mulut bicara marah tapi hati siapa yang bisa dibohongi.

" Kau ini mulai lagi, seharusnya ka.. OMO, Kyuhyun melihat kearah kita Min " Hyukkie tiba-tiba panik saat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearahnya dan juga Sungmin. Terlihat Kyuhyun bicara dengan 2 namja yang duduk dihadapannya setelah itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Sungmin dan Hyukkie berdiri.

" Hyuk, bagaimana ini Kyuhyun kemari " Sungmin menggengam tanya Hyukkie erat.

" kau tenang dan bersikap biasalah " Hyukkie berbisik ditelinga Sungmin saat Kyuhyun hampir mendekat kearah mereka, Sungmin menahan nafasnya sejenak kemudian membuangnya perlahan.

" Kalian disini? " Tanya Kyuhyun begitu sampai dihadapan Sungmin dan Hyukkie.

" Ne Oppa, kami berencana ingin makan siang disini " jawab Hyukkie sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

" Kau tak memberitahuku mau kemari? " Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin namun karena gugup Sungmin malah membuang mukanya kearah lain tak ingin memandang Kyuhyun. Melihat itu Hyukkie hanya merutuki Sungmin didalam hatinya.

" Kau masih marah padaku? " Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan wajah Sungmin.

" Ani Oppa, Minnie sudah tak marah lagi mungkin dia hanya lemas karena saat istirahat tadi tak makan sama sekali, iaa kan Minnie? " Hyukkie menyenggol tangan Sungmin tapi tak ada respon apapun dari Sungmin.

" baiklah, kajja kita kesana kau harus makan " Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin menuju meja yang ditempatinya dan diikuti oleh Hyukkie dibelakang mereka.

" Donghae, Yesung Hyung perkenalkan ini Sungmin tunanganku dan ini Hyukkie sahabat Sungmin " Namja bernama Donghae dan Yesung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Sungmin dan Hyukkie yang mengenakan seragam SMA, Yesung mengerutkan keningnya melihat itu sedangkan Donghae yang selama ini menjadi tempat curhat Kyuhyun karena mereka satu asrama saat kuliah dulu sudah tak terkejut lagi melihat Sungmin dengan seragam sekolahnya, iaa hanya memfokuskan diri dengan sahabat Sungmin aka Hyukkie yang kini juga menatapnya.

" Mereka masih SMA? " Tanya namja bernama Yesung ragu.

" Ne, aku selama ini hanya bercerita dengan Donghae mengenai hubunganku dengan Sungmin, iaa masih 16 tahun hyung " Yesung hanya manganggukan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum kepada Sungmin.

" Min, ini Donghae yang sering aku ceritakan dan ini Yesung Hyung dulu dia senior kami saat diuniversitas " Sungmin membungkukan tubuhnya pada Yesung.

" Yasudah duduklah " Yesung memepersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. Sungmin duduk dipojok dan Kyuhyun disamping Sungmin sedangkan Hyukkie duduk disamping Donghae dan disamping Donghae ada Yesung.

" Mian aku lama ditoilet, eh nugu? " Seorang yeoja dengan dress hitam ketat membungkus tubuh rampingnya dan blezer warna putih dengan bagian dada sedikit terbuka membuatnya terlihat seksi tiba-tiba datang menghampiri meja Kyuhyun.

" Ah Seulgi-ah kenalkan ini Sungmin tunanganku dan itu Hyukkie sahabat tunanganku " Yeoja yang bernama Seulgi itu menatap Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah.

" Tunanganmu anak SMA? " Tanya Seulgi tak percaya, sedangkan Sungmin menatap Seulgi tak suka.

" Ne seperti itulah " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memberikan menu makanan pada Sungmin dan Hyukkie. Seulgi langsung duduk disamping Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin tak suka melihatnya.

" Kalian pesanlah makanan yang kalian suka" Setelah itu Kyuhyun sibuk bicara dengan Donghae, Yesung dan juga Seulgi sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan soal pekerjaan. Sungmin dan Hyukkie sibuk memesan makanan dan pelayan yang sibuk mencatat pesanan mereka. Setelah pelayan itu pergi Hyukkie dan Sungmin sibuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya yang sedang bicara serius.

DRRTTT DRRTTT

Sungmin merogoh kantong seragamnya dan mengambil ponselnya, dilihatnya Hyukkie mengirimkannya sms membuat Sungmin bingung mengapa Hyukkie mengiriminya sms padahal dia ada didepannya.

_**From : Hyukkie**_

_**Minnie ah, waspadalah pada yeoja bernama Seulgi itu**_

_**To : Hyukkie**_

_**Wae?**_

_**From : Hyukkie**_

_**Sepertinya iaa menyukai Kyu, sedari tadi iaa menempel pada Kyu**_

Sungmin melirik kearah Seulgi dan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat Seulgi dengan sengaja memegang jari tangan Kyuhyun. Mendadak iaa panas dan siap mengamuk namun tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali begetar.

_**From : Hyukkie**_

_**Kendalikan emosimu jangan permalukan dirimu didepan yeoja itu**_

Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak meredakan emosinya sesaat, perkataan Hyukkie benar jika iaa lagsung mengamuk tak menutup kemungkinan teman-teman Kyuhyun mengecapnya kekanakan dan ilfil padanya.

SRET

Kyuhyun menghentikan bicaranya dan melihat kearah Sungmin saat kedua tangan Sungmin melingkar ditangannya dengan posesif.

" Wae hmm ? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin melirik kearah Seulgi yang menatapnya tak suka, Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Sungmin dan membiarkannya lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang tertunda tadi. Tak lama makanan pesanan merekapun datang, mereka akhirnya memfokuskan pada makanan. Sungmin yang paling tidak bersemangat dan sibuk melirik kearah Kyuhyun dan Seulgi. Melihat Sungmin hanya makan sedikit Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya.

" kenapa makanmu sedikit? " Semua orang memandang kearah Sungmin dan makanan di piringnya yang hanya berkurang sedikit.

" Tak apa " Jawab Sungmin namun kembali meneruskan makannya dengan tak bersemangat. Kyuhyun merebut sendok ditangan Sungmin dan mengambil nasi dan juga lauk lalu menyodorkannya didepan mulut Sungmin.

" Aaaa buka mulutmu, biar aku suapi " Dalam hati Sungmin berlonjak senang saat Kyuhyun ingin menyuapinya namun saat melirik kearah Seulgi ternyata Seulgi sedang menatap remeh kearahnya membuat Sungmin yang tadinya ingin membuka mulutnya mengurungkan niatnya dan langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat kemudian mengambil sendok ditangan Kyuhyun.

" Aku bisa sendiri " Setelah itu Sungmin langsung melahap makanan yang ada dipiringnya tanpa henti membuat Kyuhyun khawatir dan yang lainnya memandang aneh sekaligus bingung dengan tingkah Sungmin sedangkan Hyukkie kembali merutuki kebodohan sahabatnya itu dalam hati.

Setelah selesai makan mereka bergegas keluar dan berjalan menuju parkiran mobil, Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin namun iaa masih fokus bicara dengan Donghae. Setelah sampai didepan mobil Kyuhyun, mereka mengehentikan langkahnya.

" Min, kau pulang dengan Hyukkie kan? " tanya Kyuhyun.

" Wae? " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

" Yesung Hyung dan Donghae harus segera kembali ke kantor sedangkan Seulgi harus pergi kerumah sakit dan tadi aku berjanji akan mengantarkannya, kau pulang dengan Hyukkie saja ne? " Sungmin dengan spontan menggeleng dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dengan Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, aku dan Yesung hyung duluan ne, Annyeong Sungmin, Hyukkie, Seulgi aku kami duluan ne " Donghae dan Yesung pergi duluan karena mereka harus cepat kembali ke kantor sedangkan Hyukkie dan Seulgi menunggu Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun.

" Min, aku harus mengantar Seulgi " Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pegangan ditangan Kyuhyun.

" Shiroooo, aku mau kau yang mengantarku. Pokoknya aku tak mau tau! " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun marah, Kyuhyun melirik kearah Seulgi yang menatapnya sedih membuatnya tak tega karena sudah berjanji pada Seulgi tadi.

" Min, aku mohon minta pengertiannya, aku sudah berjanji pada Seulgi, aku janji besok aku akan membawamu ketaman bermain" Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin dengan paksa kemudian berjalan kearah Seulgi namun Sungmin kembali menahan ujung jasnya membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya.

" Jika kau tetap pergi maka aku tak akan mau bicara denganmu lagi " Kyuhyun langsung membalikan tubuhnya saat mendengar petisi dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, iaa selama ini selalu menuruti keinginan Sungmin, namun kenapa Sungmin tak pernah mengerti dirinya sedikitpun.

" berhenti bertingkah kekanakan, aku hanya mengantarkan Seulgi kerumah sakit setelah itu aku kembali kekantor, kau bisa pulang dengan Hyukkie " Kyuhyun kembali berbalik arah dan melangkah mendekati Seulgi namun baru langkah ketiga Sungmin kembali berteriak.

" Aku akan benar-benar tak mau bicara denganmu! " Kyuhyun geram lama-lama menghadapi tingkah Sungmin dan enggan untuk meoleh kearahnya.

" Cukup! Jangan selalu bertingkah kekanakan jika tak mau aku muak dengan sikapmu itu! " Setelah itu Kyuhyun menarik tangan Seulgi masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang sudah berlinang air mata. Hyukkie menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluk lalu mengusap punggung Sungmin mencoba menenangkan.

" Kyuhyun muak padaku hikssss dia tak mencintaiku lagi hiksssss "

TBC

Annyeong aku bawa ff baru, karena ff Love As Cold As Snow udah mau tamat makanya aku post ff baruuuuu. Gimana? Gimana? Gimanaaaaa? Kalau responnya bagus aku bakal lanjut tapi kalau gak aku berentiin aja ff ini, Semua tergantung kalian. Oke dehhh jangan lupa Review yaaaaahh Annyeong.


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**MY LOVELY FIANCE**

Chap 2

Kyuhyun bersiap untuk pulang keapartemennya setelah selesai menandatangani berkas pentingnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya begetar. Kyuhyun merogoh kantong celanannya dan megeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam sana.

**From : Hyukkie**

**Oppa, malam ini Minnie menginap dirumahku**

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat, sepertinya Sungmin berniat menghindarinya, Kyuhyun segera mengetik balasan untuk Hyukkie.

**To : Hyukkie**

**Katakan padanya aku akan menjemputnya sekarang**

**From : Hyukkie**

**Tapi Minnie sudah tidur, lelah menangis : (**

**To : Hyukkie**

**Tak apa, aku akan tetap menjemputnya**

**From : Hyukkie**

**Baiklah, aku tunggu**

Setelah membaca pesan terakhir Hyukkie, Kyuhyun bergegas pergi meninggalkan kantor dan melaju kerumah Hyukkie. Selama perjalanan Kyuhyun merenung, sedikit merutuki dirinya yang bicara kelewatan pada Sungmin tadi. Maksud dia hanya tak ingin Sungmin bertindak kekanakan, Kyuhyun memang senang saat melihat Sungmin bermanja-manja padanya namun iaa juga ingin Sungmin bersikap dewasa, maksudnya menjadi wanita yang bisa menempatkan dirinya dalam segala situasi. Bukan maksud Kyuhyun lebih memilih Seulgi dari pada Sungmin tapi tadi iaa terlanjur berjanji pada Seulgi dan akan merasa tidak enak jika dibatalkan begitu saja. Namun iaa sadar tak seharusnya mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dan menuruti emosinya seperti tadi. Tak terasa Kyuhyun sudah sampai didepan rumah Hyukkie, iaa mematikan mesin mobilnya lalu keluar dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah Hyukkie.

TING TONG TING TONG

" Tunggu sebentar " Terdengar suara Hyukkie dari dalam.

CKLEK

" Ah oppa cepat sekali sampainya " Hyukkie mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk dan dengan sopan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah Hyukkie.

" kebetulan jalanan tak begitu macet, Minnie dimana? " Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya disofa ruang tamu Hyukkie setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh Hyukkie.

" Ada dikamarku, masih tidur setelah menangis seharian " Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, iaa sudah mengira pasti Sungmin akan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

" Mianhae kalau aku terkesan ikut campur Oppa, tapi aku hanya meminta tolong jangan bicara seperti tadi lagi dengan Sungmin, dia begitu terpuruk mendengarnya. Aku mengerti pasti oppa lelah karena sikap Sungmin selama ini, tapi oppa harus tau kalau sikap manjanya selama ini karena iaa butuh perhatian lebih dari oppa. Sebelum kalian bertunangan, Minnie tak pernah kekurangan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Sekarang dia hidup jauh dari orang tuanya, selain pada Oppa dan padaku pada siapa lagi dia bisa mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang? " Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak memikirkan perkataan Hyukkie, iaa sadar kalau selama ini iaa terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan terkadang mengacuhkan Sungmin dihari libur sekalipun.

" Ne, aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas sarannya, sekarang aku akan membawa Sungmin pulang " Hyukkie mengangguk lalu mengantarkan Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Orang tua Hyukkie belum pulang kerja sehingga Kyuhyun tak canggung untuk memasuki kamar Hyukkie. Saat pintu kamar terbuka, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang tertidur sambil meringkuk dengan mata sembab yang terpejam dan itu cukup membuat hatinya teriris. Dengah hati-hati Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangan kanannya dileher Sungmin dan tangan kiri dilekukan kaki Sungmin lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style.

" Hyuk, bisa bantu aku membawakan tas Sungmin? " Hyukkie mengangguk kemudian mengambil tas Sungmin yang ada atas meja belajarnya. Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati menggendong Sungmin dan mendudukannya didepan, Kyuhyun mengambil tas Sungmin yang disodorkan Hyukkie dan menaruhnya dibelakang, setelah menutup pintu belakang Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Hyukkie.

" Terima Kasih sudah menenangkan Sungmin, aku pulang dulu " Hyukkie hanya mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun.

Selama perjalanan pulang Kyuhyun sesekali melirik kearah Sungmin yang tertidur pulas disampingnya, Kyuhyun mengelus pipi dan kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

" Mianhae chagia " Lirih Kyuhyun kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah, jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam dan jalanan sudah tak terlalu padat lagi sehingga Kyuhyun sampai keapartemennya dengan cepat. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya dibesmen, Kyuhyun menggendong tas Sungmin dibelakang kemudian menggendong Sungmin ala koala ( dari depan maksudnya ) Kemudian menenteng tas kerjanya lalu berjalan menaiki lift yang ada dibesmen.

Setelah menekan digit kode apartemennya, iaa segera melangkah memasuki kamar Sungmin, direbahkan tubuh Sungmin dengan hati-hati. Menaruh tas Sungmin diatas meja belajarnya, kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Sungmin dan mengambil piyama bermotif bunny pink. Dengan telaten dan hati-hati Kyuhyun membuka seragam Sungmin dan menggantinya dengan piyama, ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melakukan ini. Sungmin memang sering lupa mengganti pakaiannya dan langsung tertidur begitu saja, tak sedikitpun Kyuhyun bernafsu pada Sungmin. Bukan karena tak mencintainya, justru karena Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin dan menjaga Sungmin dengan hati-hati maka dari itu iaa menekan nafsunya pada Sungmin sampai iaa bisa mengendalikan diri didepan Sungmin. Lagi-lagi karena Kyuhyun terlalu menyayangi dan mencintai Sungmin.

Setelah selesai memakaikan Sungmin piyama Kyuhyun memandang lekat wajah Sungmin yang tertidur pulas, guratan kesedihan terlihat jelas meski matanya terpejam. Kyuhyun menyibakan poni didahi Sungmin lalu mengecupnya lama, mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan sebelum melepaskan kecupan itu dan bangkit sambil membawa seragam kotor Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari sudah mulai naik dan bangun dari tidur malamnya, sinarnya yang menyilaukan membuat gadis mungil yang sedang tidur merasa sedikit terganggu. Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya, mengintip dari celah matanya yang terpejam untuk melihat sekeliling namun matanya terbuka lebar ketika menyadari iaa berada dikamarnya sendiri.

" Kapan aku pulang? " Sungmin menengok kesana kemari mencari tasnya, Sungmin langsung beranjak dari tidurnya saat melihat tas sekolahnya berada diatas meja belajar. Sungmin merogoh tasnya mencari ponsel dan saat ketemu Sungmin melihat pesan Masuk.

**From : Hyukkie**

**Minnie, semalam oppa menjemputmu pulang**

Sungmin meletakan ponselnya diatas meja belajar tak berniat membalas pesan Hyukkie, sekarang Sungmin bingung apa yang harus iaa lakukan. Sungguh iaa belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sungmin melangkah menuju kamar mandi setelah mengambil beberapa helai pakaian ganti dilemarinya.

Setelah selesai mandi Sungmin duduk diam diatas ranjangnya, sebenarnya dia lapar tapi jika dia keluar kamar pasti akan bertemu Kyuhyun sejujurnya dia belum siap bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Hyukkie.

**" Yeoboseo "**

" Hyukkie sedang apa? "

**" Aku sedang bersantai dan kau menggangguku "**

" Hyukkieeee kau kemarilah temani aku "

**" Memang tunanganmu kemana? "**

" Ishhh apa kau lupa kejadian kemarin? Aku tak mau bertemu dan berinteraksi dengannya makanya kau datang " Sungmin meremas-remas bantal yang ada dipangkuannya.

**" Mulai lagi sifat kekanakanmu, masalah itu harus dihadapi bukan dihindari "** Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar Hyukkie menceramahinya, ayolah saat ini yang Sungmin butuhkan bukan ceramah tapi teman agar bisa menghindari tunangannya yang menyebalkan dan juga tak peka itu.

" Hyukkie kau tega padaku " Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang telepon sana.

**" Kau lebih tega padaku jika memintaku berada ditengah-tengah orang yang sedang menabuh genderang peperangan "** Jawab Hyukkie sengit.

" Yasudah terserah jika kau tak mau! Menyebalkan " TUT TUT TUT Sungmin mematikan sepihak telepon dari Hyukkie. Benar-benar menyebalkan jika memiliki teman seperti Hyukkie, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terkadang pedas. Sungmin menghela nafas sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa lapar.

**Sungmin POV**

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku lapaaaaar tapi tapi tapiii tak mungkin kan aku keluar dari kamar ini, kulirik jam yang tergantung didinding kamarku, sudah jam 12.30 siang pantas saja perutku lapar. Ck Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar muak dan tak peduli padaku? Seharusnya kan dia menghampiriku kekamar, mencoba membujukku agar tak marah lalu mengajakku makan diluar agar aku senang lalu pergi berkencan. Ini kan hari libur, tapi aku dengan bodohnya terkurung didalam kamar ini dan sialnya lagi dalam keadaan kelaparan. Ck kalau saja aku tak mencintainya aku sudah menyusul Bumonimku ke Jepang. Tapi sayangnya aku terlalu mencintainya jadi aku tak mungkin bisa meninggalkannya. Ck aku tak tahan perutku perih dan cacing menyebalkan ini meronta meminta makanannya.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan keluar kamar, saat pintu kamar terbuka aku melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Ternyata sepi, apa Kyuhyun tak ada dirumah yah? Kok sepi sekali, aah sudahlah lebih bagus jika dia tak ada dirumah, aku bisa leluasa mengisi perutku lalu kembali kekamar dengan segera dari pada bertemu dengannya. Aku terus melangkahkan kaki kedapur, saat sampai didapur aku melihat dimeja makan ada makanan yang kelihatannya masih utuh. Apa Kyuhyun belum memakannya? Maid yang bekerja disini pasti sudah pulang 30 menit lalu, kalau hari libur biasanya maid hanya bekerja setengah hari. Aku baru saja bersiap untuk duduk namun terdengar suara seseorang yang tak kuharapkan muncul malah muncul sekarang.

" Kau baru bangun? " Kulihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kursi yang biasa iaa duduki, saat ini aku masih berdiri karena aku membatalkan niatku untuk duduk dan makan saat iaa muncul dihadapanku.

" Ne " Aku menjawab singkat tanpa melihat kearahnya. Kyuhyun mulai mengambil beberapa lauk dan memasukan kemulutnya, aaah sepertinya itu enak dan aku mauuuuu tapi tidak tidak tidaaaak kalau aku makan artinya aku mempermalukan diriku tapiiii jika aku tak makan aku kelaparan. Aigoo bagaimana ini, aku sungguh lapar.

" Kenapa masih berdiri? Tak makan? " Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makannya dan menatapku.

" Ani, tak lapar " Jawabku sambil membuang muka, aku tak bisa jika ditatap seperti itu membuatku tak tahan ingin memeluknya saja sih iihhhh.

" Yasudah, aku makan dulu ne " Mwooooooo, dia melanjutkan makannya ? Dia tak menyuruhku bahkan memaksaku untuk makan? Tak tau apa kalau aku lapar? Ini menyebalkaaaaan, bahkan meminta maaf karena kejadian kemarin saja tidak. Aku menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, baiklah lebih baik aku kembali kekamar dari pada dia memergokiku menahan tangis. Aku membalikan tubuhku mulai berjalan kearah kamar, aku berharap dia memanggilku dan mengajaknya makan bersama. Tapi setelah lima langkah dia tak juga memanggilku, aku menengok kearahnya dan ternyata dia sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Benar-benar jadi namja tak peka, apa benar dia mencintaiku? Kenapa sikapnya seakan tidak peduli padaku? Aku memasuki kamar dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

BRAK

Aku sengaja melakukannya, biar dia sadar dan tahu jika aku marah padanya. Kesal sekali rasanya jika diperlakukan seperti ini, jika sedari awal dia tak mencintaiku buat apa dia mengajaku bertunangan. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku yah basah oleh air mata kedalam bantal, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Perasaanku kesal ditambah perutku lapar, lengkap sudah penderitaanku hikssss.

**Sungmin POV End**

BRAK

Kyuhyun berjengkit kaget saat mendengar suara pintu dari kamar Sungmin yang terbanting keras. **" Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu? "** Guman Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tak mengambi pusing, iaa tetap melanjutkan makannya namun tiba-tiba ponsel disakunya bergetar mau tak mau iaa menghentikan makannya dan mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari Donghae itu.

" Hmm " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan malas.

**" Kyu persiapkan dirimu, aku, Yesung Hyung dan Seulgi sedang dalam perjalanan keapartemenmu "** Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut karena Donghae memberitahunya tiba-tiba.

" Yakkk kalian ini kenapa tiba-tiba? aiisshh baiklah"

**" Hahaha jangan frustasi begitu, justru kedatangan kami akan meramaikan hari liburmu hahaha " **Kyuhyun mencibir saat mendengar Donghae bicara seperti itu.

" Yasudah aku tunggu " Setelah telepon ditutup Kyuhyun tak lagi melanjutkan makannya dan membereskan piring bekas makannya. Setelah semua beres Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar dan terhenti tiba-tiba didepan kamar Sungmin. Kyuhyun meraih knop pintu hendak membuka pintu kamar Sungmin.

CEK CEK CEK

" Kenapa Sungmin mengunci pintunya? " Kyuhyun mengetok-ngetok kamar Sungmin namun tak ada jawaban.

" Apa dia tertidur lagi? Bukankah baru saja bangun tadi? " Kyuhyun pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

" Eunghhhh " Sungmin melengkuh dari tidurnya dan mengerjapkan matanya yang tadi terpejam sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Sedikit pusing karena lelah menangis tadi, Sungmin mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Setelah pusingnya agak hilang, Sungmin berjalan kearah kamar mandi lalu membasuhnya.

Kruuukk Kruuukkk

" Ck lapaaaaar, Eommaaaaa " Sungmin cemberut sambil memandang wajahnya dicermin, matanya sembab dan kentara sekali habis menangis. Dengan langkah gontai Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya, lebih baik iaa makan dari pada pingsan. Saat Sungmin berjalan menuju dapur dia berpas-pasan dengan Seulgi dan itu cukup membuatnya terkejut setangah mati, sedangkan Seulgi sendiri menatap Sungmin dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki lalu berdecih kemudian meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja.

**" Untuk apa nenek lampir itu kemari? "** Batin Sungmin.

Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin mencari tahu namun sekarang ini perutnyalah yang terpenting, saat Sungmin melihat meja makan ternyata hanya sisa-sia makanannya saja yang tersisa. Sungmin kesal melihat itu, iaa berjalan menuju ruang TV dan dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang mengobrol-ngobol dengan Donghae, Yesung dan Seulgi yang duduk disampingnya.

" Eoh, kau sudah bangun? " Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin berdiri disampingnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

" Siapa yang menghabiskan makanan? " Tanya Sungmin dengan dinginnya.

" Oh, tadi aku makan berdua dengan Donghae, wae ? " Tanya Seulgi sambil menatap Sungmin angkuh.

" Kenapa chagi? " Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba mendekati Sungmin namun Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca membuat Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Yesung bingung sedangkan Seulgi bersikap acuh.

" Aku lapaaaaaaar, aku belum makan apapun! Terakhir makan kemarin saat diBlue Cafe hiksss menyebalkaaaan " Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya dan berlari kembali memasuki kamarnya.

BRAK

" Omo, anak itu kasar sekali membanting pintu, kau tak salah memilih tunangan Kyu? " Ucap Seulgi dengan nada mengejek. Sedangkan Donghae yang merasa bersalah karena menghabiskan makanan pun angkat bicara.

" Coba kau bujuk Sungmin dulu Kyu, aku akan memesankannya makanan " Yesung sendiri hanya diam dan memperhatikan saja. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sungmin.

CKLEK

" Chagi " Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang duduk ditempat tidurnya menangis sambil memeluk Bunny.

" Sudah jangan menangis, hanya makanan, Donghae sedang memesankanmu makanan " Sungmin bungkam tak berniat menjawab Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dan memindahkanya kedalam pangkuannya dan memeluknya dari belakang, kalau orang lain melihat mereka persis seperti paman yang sedang menenangkan keponakannya yang menangis -.-

" Uljima, hanya makanan kenapa sekesal ini hmm? " kyuhyun menghapus air mata, Sungmin memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tak berontak. Biarlah Sungmin menyalurkan kekesalan pada dirinya, yang penting perasaan Sungmin bisa sedikit meredakan amarahnya.

" Hikssss menyebalkan tak peka " Sungmin menghentikan pukulannya didada Kyuhyun dan tangisnya dikit demi sedikit mereda, setelah reda Kyuhyun mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

" Mau mengeluhkan isi hatimu padaku ? " Tanya Kyuhyun kini dengan nada lembut.

" Aku kesaaaal, kemarin menyakiti hatiku dan mengatakan muak padaku, membawaku pulang lalu hari ini besikap seperti tak pernah berbuat salah padaku, meminta maafpun tidak, kau sebenarnya sayang padaku tidak? Kau mencintaiku tidak? Sekarang saat aku kelaparan dan menangis menahan perih diperut kau malah mengatakan hanya makanan? Kau tidak takut aku sakit? kau menyebalkan hikssss " Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat.

" Aku kemarin salah bicara, tak perlu dimasukan kedalam hati, aku juga sudah minta maaf padamu saat kau tertidur semalam. Tadi aku sudah menanyaimu soal makan juga tapi kau tidak lapar, lalu dimana letak kesalahanku? " Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun frustasi.

TOK TOK TOK

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menengok kearah pintu kamar bersamaan, Sungmin menghapus air matanya lalu bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju pintu namun Kyuhyun menahan tangannya tapi saat itu juga Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun lalu berjalan kembali dan membukakan pintu kamarnya, munculah Donghae sambil menyodorkan plastik isi makanan dihadapan Sungmin.

" Mianhae karena aku menghabiskan makananmu, ini aku membelikanmu makanan. Segeralah makan sebelum dingin. " Sungmin melihat bungkusan isi makanan tersebut kemudian tersenyum pada Donghae.

" gomawo " Donghae membalas dengan senyuman setelah itu Donghae ingin berlalu dari sana tapi Sungmin menahan tangannya.

GREP

Donghae membalikan tubuhnya menatap tangannya yang digenggam Sungmin dengan tatapan bingung, lalu Donghae tak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun yang menatap mereka intens membuat Donghae salah tingkah kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin.

" Wa.. Wae? " tanya Donghae terbata-bata, iaa gugup saat melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya intens seperti itu. Donghae melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri mereka membuat Donghae kembali salah tingkah.

" Hmm Oppa mau tidak menemaniku makan? Aku tak sukaaa makan sendiri, temani aku neeeeee " Sungmin melakukan aegyo dengan menunjukan puppy eyes nya dan menarik-narik ujung kemeja Donghae dengan manjanya, Donghae menelan salivanya berat karena melihat tatapan cemburu yang menguar dari diri Kyuhyun.

" Kan ada Kyuhyun, biar Kyuhyun saja yang menemanimu " Sungmin menggeleng keras kemudian menengokan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sinis.

" Aku malas makan dengan orang yang tak peduli padaku, tak mencemaskan aku, aku lebih baik makan dengan oppa saja yang perhatian padaku, kajja " Sungmin menarik tangan Donghae sebelum Donghae kembali menolak, mereka pergi menyisakan Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan mengepal menahan amarah.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan Sungmin dan Donghae ikut berkumpul diruang TV bersama Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Seulgi. Posisi duduk mereka Kyuhyun duduk dengan Seulgi disamping kirinya, Yesung sendiri duduk disofa single kusus untuk satu orang, Donghae mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Yesung. Seulgi sengaja merapatkan duduknya dengan Kyuhyun agar Sungmin cemburu dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil sehingga iaa bisa mengejeknya tapi yang dia lihat Sungmin malah duduk disamping Donghae dan bisa Seulgi lihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang terarah pada Sungmin dan Donghae. Yesung diam-diam memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun sejak tadi, iaa hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Yesung sendiri menyadari tatapan cemburu yang Kyuhyun arahkan untuk Donghae dan Sungmin tapi iaa bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur masalah orang lain kecuali orang itu meminta bantuan padanya. Yesung juga memperhatikan Seulgi yang sejak tadi menmpel pada Kyuhyun, Yesung tahu kalau selama ini Seulgi menyukai Kyuhyun bahkan semenjak mereka kuliah dulu. Namun Kyuhyun hanya menganggap Seulgi sebagai sahabat tak lebih, Yesung menilai Sungmin sangat baik dan cocok menjadi pendamping Kyuhyun namun sifat Sungmin yang kekanakan sedikit banyak akan memperhambat hubungan mereka ditambah lagi sifat Kyuhyun yang tak peka, itu menurut Yesung.

" Oppa, apa kau sudah punya pacar? " tanya Sungmin pada Donghae, membuat Kyuhyun, Seulgi, dan Yesung menatap kearahnya.

" Belum " Jawab Donghae.

" jeongmal? " tanya Sungmin antusias menimbulkan kecurigaan dihati Kyuhyun.

" Ne, wae? " Sungmin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Donghae dan berbisik perlahan agar tak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun, Seulgi dan Yesung. Bodohnya Sungmin tentu saja tak akan terdengar tapi cukup menimbulkan kecurigaan dari mereka terutama Kyuhyun yang hatinya sudah panas sejak tadi.

**" Kau mau tidak aku jodohkan dengan sahabatku yang kemarin aku kenalkan, dia juga belum punya pacar dan sepertinya dia menyukaimu "** Bisik Sungmin ditelinga Donghae.

" Jeongmal? " Tanpa sadar Donghae terpekik senang mendengar ucapan Sungmin, Donghae menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

" tentu saja aku mauuu " Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah diujung tanduk, iaa mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat hingga telapak tangannya memutih. Melihat itu Yesung berinisiatif untuk segera membawa Donghae pergi dari situ.

" Ah sepertinya ini sudah sore lebih baik kita pulang saja " Ajak Yesung pada Donghae dan Seulgi, Donghae menatap Yesung sedikit kesal.

" Yak Hyuuung kenapa pulang sekarang? Aku masih ingin bicara dengan Sungmin " Begitu polosnya Donghae saat bicara sampai-sampai tak menyadari aura membunuh dari diri Kyuhyun, Yesung menghampiri Donghae dan menariknya untuk bangkit.

" lebih baik pulang, kita sudah terlalu lama disini, Kajja Seulgi-ah " Seulgi pun bangkit dari duduknya sambil menatap Yesung bingung **" Bukankah rencananya kita akan disini sampai malam yah "** Batin Seulgi.

" Kyu, kami pulang dulu yah, gomawo sudah menerima kami disini " Yesung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan hanya dibalas Kyuhyun dengan anggukan saja.

" Cangkaman Hyung " Donghae melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yesung dan kembali menghampiri Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memberikannya pada Sungmin.

" Min, berikan nomor ponselmu padaku, kita harus bicara lebih banyak soal tadi " Sungmin mengambil ponsel dari tangan Donghae lalu mengetikan nomornya. Kyuhyun semakin geram, Yesung semakin cemas dan Haneul yang semakin bingung sedangkan Donghae dan Sungmin semakin tak menyadari keadaan. Rumit.

" Baiklah, nanti aku akan mengsmsmu oke? Baiklah aku pulang dulu ne, Kyu Annyeong " Yesung pun menarik tangan Donghae keluar apartemen Kyuhyun diikuti Seulgi dari belakang.

BLAM

" Sudah puas? " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

" huh? Puas apa? " Kyuhyun berdecih kemudian berdecak pinggang dihadapan Sungmin.

" Bertanya puas apa? Mengataiku tak peka tapi kau sendiri tak peka " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sinisnya, Sungmin sendiri yang masih marah pada Kyuhyun bersikap acuh dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengeram marah, diikutinya Sungmin kekamar.

BRAK

Kyuhyun membanting pintu dengan keras membuat Sungmin terkejut dan menatap Kyuhyun ketakutan.

" Sudah puas bermesra-mesraan dengan Donghae hmm? " Sungmin langsung menyadari arti ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Aku tak bermesra-mesraan " Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan mencengkram kedua bahu Sungmin membuat Sungmin meringis.

" Kyuuuuu sakiiiiiit lepaskaaaaaan " Sungmin mulai merengek kesakitan, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan cengkramannya pada Sungmin.

" Aku tak ada apa-apa dengan Donghae, kenapa mencurigaiku dengan sahabatmu sendiri sih? " Sungmin mengusap-usap bahunya yang terasa sakit sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Harusnya aku yang curiga padamu dan Seulgi yang selalu menempel padamu, aku juga tak suka kau dekat dengan Seulgi, aku tak suka saat dia menatapmu intens tapi kau seolah menikmati saat dia menempel padamu, apa kau suka padanya? Apa karena dia dewasa? Cantik? Sexy? Kau lebih suka padanya kan dari pada aku yang kekanakan, tak cantik, tak sexhmmmpphhtttt " Omongan Sungmin terhenti saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman Kyuhyun. Hati Sungmin berdetak, ini ciuman pertamanya juga ciuman pertama yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya setelah satu tahun bertunangan. Kakinya melemas mendapatkan serangan yang menyenangkan ini secara tiba-tiba, Bibir Kyuhyun begitu lembut namun sedikit kasar saat menciumnya membuatnya merasakan sensasi hangat yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

TBC

Mian baru update, banyak yang harus dikerjain dan juga nyelesein FF yang sebelumnya, gomawo gak nyangka banyak yang minat, gak usah khawatir ini cerita ringan banget kok Cuma pasang surut hubungan kyumin aja, manis pait cinta mereka aja, Seulgi emang jadi orang ketiga tapi sekarang-sekarang perannya belum membawa pengaruh apa-apa, Aku pake cast Seulgi bukan karena benci sama dia loh emang sih sempet kesel gr2 di radio star itu tapi gak benci, kasian klo dia dibenci org dia ga slh dan kasian jg klo blm debut udh ada antis, karena bosen klo orang ketiganya itu2 aja jdnya pke Seulgi deh. Pokoknya makasih banget buat yang review dan jadiin cerita ini Favorite ne, kamsaaaa tolong reviewnya neeeee


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**MY LOVELY FIANCE**

Chap 3

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sungmin, sejenak mereka saling bertatapan menyelami kedua mata masing-masing. Semburat merah tak terelakan lagi dari pipi keduanya, Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya kearah lain setelah itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih shock sekaligus bahagia.

BLAM

Seakan tersadar Sungmin menatap pintu kamarnya yang ditutup oleh Kyuhyun. Senyuman terukir diwajahnya, Sungmin menaiki ranjangnya dan mulai meloncat-loncat diatas ranjang menyalurkan rasa gembiranya.

" Kyaaaaa Kyu menciumku hahaha Kyaaaa Kyaaaa Kyaaaaaaa " Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, menggantukan kakinya diudara lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya. Sungmin mengigit bantalnya gemas sekaligus malu saat mengingat ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi.

" Ahhhh aku malu aku maluuu aku maluuuuu kyaaaaaa " Sungmin menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan bantal.

Drrrtt Drrtttt Drttttt

Sungmin melirik kearah meja belajarnya saat mendengar getar dari ponselya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya, saat melihat nama Hyukkie yang tertera dengan semangat Sungmin mengangkat telepon dari Hyukkie.

" Kyaaaaaaaa Hyukkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii " Teriak Sungmin dengan gembiranya.

**" Yak! Jangan berteriak begitu, kau mau aku menjadi tuli eoh? "** Terdengar suara decakan dari seberang sana.

" Hehe mianhae, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat dan senang hihihi " Sungmin berjalan kearah cermin yang menggantung dikamarnya, dipandangi wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum dan semburat merah yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

**" Apa yang membuatmu sesenang itu? Hmm biar kutebak, apa kau sudah baikan dengan Oppa lalu kau dibelikannya boneka Bunny yang banyak? " **Tebak hyukkie

" Heuuummmm Anni " Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

**" Eoh? Bukan? Hmm apa dia mengajakmu berkencan ? "** Tebak Hyukkie lagi.

" Anni " Hyukkie mengeram gemas karena tebakannya salah.

**" Baiklah, apa yang membuatmu sesenang itu? Beri tahu aku "** Tanya Hyukkie tak sabaran, Sungmin terkikik lalu disentuhnya bibir yang baru saja " tidak perawan " lagi itu.

" Hyukkie aku bahagiaaaaaa sekali, aku dan Kyuhyun baru saja berciuman "

**" ... "** Hening tak ada jawaban dari Hyukkie membuat Sungmin bingung.

" hyukkie, kau mendengarku tidak? "

**" Kau sedang bercanda denganku Minnie? Ini sungguh mustahil "** jawab Hyukkie tak percaya membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Aku seriuuuussss, dia benar-benar mencium bibirku " Jawab Sungmin sambil merengek.

**" Kenapa bisa? " **Tanya Hyukkie yang masih juga tak percaya.

" Jadi tadi teman-teman Kyu yang kemarin di Blue Cafe datang keapartemen lalu aku terus berdekatan dengan Donghae oppa membuat Kyu cemburu hihihi pada akhirnya dia menciumku aaaaahh aku maluuuuuuu " Sungmin menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

**" Mwo? Kau berdekatan dengan Donghae oppa? Apa kau menyukainya Min? "** Tanya Hyukkie dengan terkejut sekaligus lirih diakhir kalimatnya.

" Anni, jangan salah paham Hyukkie, justru aku berdekatan dengannya karena berencana menjodohkannya denganmu dan kau tau sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu " Jawab Sungmin antusias.

**" Jeongmal? "** Tanya Hyukkie tak percaya.

" Ne, dia benar-benar antusias saat aku ingin menjodohkannya denganmu, jadi kau mau kan aku jodohkan dengannya? " Tanya Sungmin dengan nada menggoda.

**" N.. Ne "** Jawab Hyukkie malu-malu, mungkin kalau Sungmin melihat bagaimana meronanya wajah Hyukkie sekarang, dia akan mentertawakannya.

" Aaaaahhhh senangnya, semoga aku berhasil menjodohkan kalian hihihi "

**" Ahh Minnie ah, aku tutup dulu ne teleponnya, Eomma memanggilku, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok saja disekolah "**

" Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, annyeooooong "

**" Annyeong "** Setelah Hyukkie menutup teleponnya Sungmin hanya bisa tidur terlentang lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil tersenyum-senyum dan meraba bibirnya. Tak terbayangkan sebahagia apa dia saat ini, ini benar-benar sangat membahagiakan.

.

.

.

BLAM

Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sungmin, dia meraba dada sebelah kiri tepat dijantungnya yang kini berdetak tak karuan. Dia tak pernah merencanakan akan mencium Sungmin, tadi dia emosi lalu terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa dikendalikan, Kyuhyun meraba bibirnya perlahan.

" Bibir Sungmin kenapa bisa selembut itu? Aku ingin merasakannya lagi " guman Kyuhyun. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya, direbahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya tak lama dia tersenyum saat mengingat ciuman tadi, bagaimana bibirnya bergerak kasar melumat bibir Sungmin yang begitu lembut. Kyuhyun membuka matanya tiba-tiba.

" Arrrrggghhhh aku menginginkannya lagi " Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kyuhyun mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya kesana kemari.

" Aisshhhh bibir itu kenapa membuatku kecanduan, padahal baru beberapa menit lalu aku mengecapnya " Kyuhyun menggelangkan kepalanya.

" Anni, selama ini aku bertahan sekuat tenaga agar tak menyentuhnya, tapi tadi aku kehilangan kendaliku untuk menciumnya, kalau aku terus begini dan tak bisa mengendalikan diriku bisa-bisa aku membuatnya hamil sebelum menikah, andweeeeeeee! Dia hartaku yang berharga dan aku tak boleh merusaknya! " Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pemikirannya yang kini mulai melantur kemana-mana.

" Sebaiknya aku memeriksa berkas untuk besok saja dari pada memikirkan hal ini " Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian mulai beranjak menuju meja kerjanya dan melihat beberapa berkas untuk rapat besok.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa maid sudah menyiapkan sarapan saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan berangkat bekerja dan sekolah. Keduanya sarapan dalam diam, kecanggungan meliputi keduanya sejak kejadian kemarin malam. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin yang terlihat tenang, bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Kyuhyun kembali melirik kearah Sungmin yang kini sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan mulai berkutat dengan ponselnya.

" Ehem " Kyuhyun sedikit berdeham , diliriknya Sungmin yang tak meresponnya sama sekali.

" Hmm chagia, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan ponselmu? " Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun kikuk, kedua bola mata Sungmin melirik kesana kemari.

" Anni " Jawab Sungmin singkat sebelum kembali memfokuskan kembali matanya pada layar ponselnya, sebenarnya Sungmin hanya mengutak atik ponselnya tak jelas sejak tadi karena setelah dia selesai sarapan, Sungmin sedikit bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan dan tak tau juga harus bicara apa dengan Kyuhyun.

" Kalau tak ada kenapa pandanganmu terus tertuju pada ponselmu? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan curiga, Sungmin mengigit bibirnya sebelum menatap Kyuhyun.

" Sudah selesai sarapan kah? Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang " Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Dengan helaan nafas berat Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin.

Keduanya kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Sungmin, Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin yang hanya diam bertopang dagu sambil melihat pemandangan diluar sana. Kyuhyun melirik arlojinya, ternyata jam masuk sekolah masih ada sekitar 45 menit lagi sedangkan perjalanan kesana hanya sekitar 20 menit, berarti masih ada waktu 25 menit, Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya ditempat yang agak sepi tak jauh dari sekolah Sungmin. Melihat mobil Kyuhyun berhenti membuat Sungmin mengerenyit bingung.

" Kenapa berhenti disini? " Tanya Sungmin bingung.

" Kau marah padaku? " Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap Sungmin.

" Marah? Nugu? " Tanya Sungmin semakin bingung.

" Kau " Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Aku? Wae? " Kyuhyun kembali duduk menghadap depan dan menyenderkan kepalanya dijok mobilnya.

" Soal semalam... hmm aku minta maaf " Blushhh pipi Sungmin kembali merona mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

" Oh itu, hmm kenapa harus minta maaf? " Sungmin ikut menyandarkan kepalanya dijok mobil.

" Karena aku merebutnya secara paksa tanpa meminta persetujuanmu " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sendu.

" Aku tak marah, justru aku senang karena akhirnya kau mau menciumku. Selama satu tahun kebersamaan kita kau seperti menjaga jarak padaku, hanya mencium pipi atau keningku, aku tunanganmu tapi tidak seperi tunanganmu. Saat semalam kau menciumku, aku merasa seperti aku memang tunanganmu, bahagia sekali. Gomawo, meskipun kau menciumku dalam keadaan marah tapi ciuman itu membekas dihatiku " Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling menatap dan tersenyum.

" Kupikir kau akan marah, melihat tingkah anehmu tadi pagi, jujur aku sedikit gusar " Sungmin terkekeh lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun.

" Untuk apa aku marah kalau aku justru menyukai ciumanmu, dan soal semalam kau salah paham "

" maksudmu? " Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak kemudia mengangkat kepalanya dan duduk menghadap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun ikut duduk menghadap Sungmin.

" Semalam aku bertanya kepada Hae oppa soal pacar karena aku berniat menjodohkannya dengan hyukkie karena kulihat hyukkie menyukai oppa, semalaman Hae oppa menelponku untuk membicarakan soal ini karena ternyata dia juga menyukai Hyukkie, jadi kau salah paham semalam " Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sedikit salah tingkah, malu sekaligus lega saat tau prasangkanya salah.

" Tapi aku lagi-lagi bahagia karena ini pertama kalinya kau secemburu itu padaku, sekarang aku tau kau benar-benar mencintaiku " Kyuhyun mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin.

" Tentu aku sangat mencintaimu, jangan ragukan hatiku " Sungmin mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

" Aku baru sadar pagi ini belum mendengar suara manjamu, sudah berubah jadi dewasa eoh? " Goda Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menatapnya tajam.

" Kyuuuu menyebalkaaaaan, merusak suasana saja " Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Tetaplah begini chagi, biar manja tapi aku selalu merindukannya " Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, mengecup kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

" Cha, kita harus segera kkesekolahmu sebelum terlambat " Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan mereka kembali duduk pada posisi yang benar sebelum Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berjalan menuju sekolah Sungmin.

.

.

.

" Hyukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii " Sungmin menghampiri Hyukkie yang sudah berada didalam kelas.

" Aigooo yang baru mendapatkan ciuman pertama tampak bahagia sekali " Cibir Hyukkie membuat Sungmin tersenyum malu.

" Jadi apa pagi ini kau mendapatkan ciumannya lagi ? " Tanya Hyukkie dengan nada menggoda.

" Anni, kami sedikit canggung tadi pagi tapi saat perjalanan kemari sudah tidak lagi, oiaa apa Hae oppa sudah menghubungimu? Semalam aku memberikan no ponselmu padanya " Hyukkie mengangguk antusias.

" Ne, dia semalam menelponku dan kami mengobrol banyak, sunggung melakukan pendekatan dengan namja yang lebih tua itu lebih menyenangkan. Hae oppa sangat bergerak cepat, bahkan tadi malam dia mengajaku menonton saat weekend nanti, aigoooo hatiku berbunga-bunga " Jelas Hyukkie sambil tersenyum-senyum.

" huwaaaaa jeongmal? Waaaah semoga lancar ne, semoga saja kau bisa cepat berpacaran dengan Hae oppa agar kita bisa double date kyaaaaa menyenangkaaaaan " Keduanya sibuk membicarakan hal-hal yang akan dilakukan saat double date padahal Hyukkie dan Donghae berpacaran saja belum -.-

" Selamat pagi anak-anak " Sapa Han Songsaengnim, guru wanita itu berdiri didepan sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari map yang dia bawa.

" Selamat pagi Han Songsaengnim " Jawab seluruh murid dikelas Sungmin.

" Nah anak-anak karena minggu depan saya tidak bisa masuk karena suatu kepentingan, maka hari ini saya akan membagikan tugas kelompok yang akan dikumpulkan minggu depan " Ada beberapa murid yang menanggapi malas-malasan dan ada juga yang bersemangat menanti tugasnya dan ada pula yang lebih bersemangat karena minggu depan guru itu tidak masuk.

" Nah saya sudah membagikan kelompoknya, satu kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang, Hyemi bisa maju sebentar dan tulis nama kelompok dipapan tulis? " Murid bernama Hyemi maju dan mengambil kertas dari Han Songsaengnim lalu mulai mencatatnya.

" Nah tugas yang akan saya berikan adalah membuat 50 soal matematika dan soal itu tak boleh menyontek dari buku lalu buat juga jawabannya, apa kalian semua mengerti? " Salah seorang murid bernama Baro mengangkat tangannya tinggi.

" Ne baro, ada apa? " Tanya Han Songsaengnim.

" kalau ternyata satu kelompok tak ada yang pintar matematika bagaimana Songsaengnim? " Beberapa murid mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Baro.

" Kalian tenang saja, saya sengaja membagikan kelompok itu sendiri karena saya tidak akan menyatukan murid yang mahir dalam bidang matematika ataupun yang tidak mahir, jadi semua adil, apa ada lagi pertanyaan? " Murid-murid serempak menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Baiklah jika tak ada pertanyaan, pada jam ini silahkan pergunakan waktu untuk mendiskusikannya dengan anggota kelompok masing-masing, jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan maju kedepan dan tolong jangan terlalu berisik " Setelah itu murid-murid mulai menyatu dengan kelompok mereka, Sungmin terus mengikuti Hyukkie yang sekelompok dengan Hyemi.

" Sungmin-ah, kenapa mengikutiku? Kau kan satu kelompok dengan Kris " Sungmin melirik kearah Kris yang duduk dipojok paling belakang barisan, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku takuuuuut, kau tau sendiri kris itu dingin dan galak, tak ada yang mau dekat-dekat dengannya " Sungmin memasang wajah memelasnya pada Hyukkie.

" jebaaal bantu aku untuk membujuk Han Songsaengnim agar mengganti sekelompok denganmu saja " Hyemi yang mendengar itu menggeleng tak setuju.

" Andwe, kalau kau sekelompok dengan Hyukkie, artinya aku akan sekelompok dengan Kris begitu? Hah lebih baik tak mendapat kelompok jika itu terjadi " Hyukkie menghela nafasnya.

" Min, kau tau sendiri bagaimana galaknya Han Songsaengnim, lebih baik sekarang kau hampiri Kris " Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tak setuju dengan saran Hyukkie namun dengan kesal dia berjalan menuju meja Kris, sedikit gemetar saat Kris menatapnya tajam.

" A.. Annyeong Kris, kita satu kelompok " Sungmin berusaha tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

" Duduk " Perintah Kris dan saat itu juga Sungmin langsung duduk dihadapan Kris dengan tangan yang berkeringat menandakan rasa takut yang besar. Disekolah Kris tergolong murid penyendiri, galak dan pendiam, terkesan dingin namun pintar, biar begitu dia salah satu murid yang tampan, seandainya sikapnya tak seperti itu mungkin banyak yeoja yang mendekatinya.

" Hmm bagaimana kita mengerjakannya? " Sungmin menatap Kris takut-takut.

" Kau bodoh matematika kan? " Pertanyaan Kris membuat Sungmin tertohok namun diakuinya memang pelajaran matematika adalah kelemahannya.

" Ne " jawab Sungmin sambil tertunduk lesu.

" Aku yang akan membuat soalnya " Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kris bingung.

" Y.. Ye? " Sungmin bertanya kembali takut-takut yang didengarnya salah tadi.

" Apa kau tuli? " Tanya Kris sambil melotot kearah Sungmin membuat nyali Sungmin semakin ciut.

" Anni, tapi kan kita disuruh mengerjakan bersama-sama tapi kenapa kau mau mengerjakannya sendiri? "

" Karena kau bodoh, apa yang aku harapkan dari otak bodoh? " Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Kris.

" Menangislah jika ingin terlihat semakin bodoh " Kris mulai membuka buku dan membuat soal matematika, tak menghiraukan Sungmin yang menangis dalam diam.

" Mulai besok setiap pulang sekolah aku akan kerumahmu, kau harus belajar matematika. " Sungmin menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Kris bingung.

" Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu berleha-leha sementara aku mengerjakan ini sendiri? " Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku akan mengajarimu materi yang akan dijadikan soal, setelah itu kau membuat jawaban dari soal yang aku buat " Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

" Kenapa harus dirumahku? " Sungmin mengusap air matanya dan mulai memperhatika Kris yang sudah membuat 7 soal.

" Lalu kau mau kita mengerjakannya dirumahku? Merepotkan " Sungmin meneguk saliva nya, susah sekali bicara dengan Kris tanpa adanya kata-kata yang tajam.

" Baiklah besok kita mengerjakannya dirumahku saja " Setelah itu Kris tak menjawab lagi dan fokus membuat soal-soal, sedangkan Sungmin hanya memperhatikan saja.

.

.

.

" Minnie ah, bagaimana sekelompok dengan Kris? " Sungmin yang masih kesal dengan hyukkie pun malas menjawabnya.

" Yaaaaak Minnie, jangan marah lagi jebal, mianhaeeeee " Hyukkie memeluk Sungmin erat.

" Dia benar-benar berlidah tajam, aku dibuatnya menangis tadi dikelas, untung aku duduk dibelakang jadi tak ada yang melihatku menangis " Hyukkie terkejut saat mendengar cerita Sungmin.

" jeongmal? Memang apa yang dia katakan sampai kau menangis? "

" Dia mengatakan kalau aku bodoh dan tak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari otakku ini " Hyukkie membulatkan matanya.

" Jeongmal? Aigooo orang itu benar-benar " tiba-tiba ponsel Sungmin bergetar ada pesan masuk.

" hyukkie aku duluan ne? Kyu sudah menungguku didepan, annyeong "

" Annyeong " Setelah itu Sungmin bergegas berjalan menuju parkiran sekolahnya, dilihatnya mobil Kyuhyun yang bertengger manis diparkiran sekolahnya.

" Apa sudah menunggu lama? " Tanya Sungmin begitu masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun.

" Anni, baru saja " Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu diam menatap kedepan, Kyuhyun tidak menjalankan mobilnya, dia memperhatikan raut wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sedih.

" Wae? Terjadi sesuatu disekolah hmm? " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

" Wae? Kenapa menangis? " Kyuhyun panik saat melihat Sungmin menangis, dipeluknya Sungmin erat mencoba menenangkan. Sungmin pun menceritakan kejadian disekolah tadi pada Kyuhyun, terlihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang mengeras mendengar cerita Sungmin.

" Uljima chagi, kau jangan memasukan kata-kata namja itu kedalam hati, buktikan padanya kau tak sebodoh itu, kalau kau manangis didepannya seperti tadi itu akan membuatnya semakin yakin kalau kata-katanya itu benar " Kyuhyun menghapus air mata dipipi Sungmin lalu mengecup hidung Sungmin.

" Tapi dia menyebalkaaaaaan, tak punya perasaaaan hiksss kan aku hanya tak bisa matematika bukan berarti aku bodoh hikksss huwaaaaaaaa " Sungmin semakin menangis dengan kencang, Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin mencoba menenangkan. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat marah karena ada yang sampai membuat Sungmin menangis tetapi ini adalah masalah Sungmin dan temannya, meskipun dia tunangannya tentu saja tak bisa ikut campur. Setelah agak lama tangis Sungmin pun mereda.

" Sudah agak tenang? " Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

" Cha, sebaiknya kita pulang, aku harus segera kembali kekantor " Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Aku tak mau pulaaaaaang, aku mau ikut kau kekantor " Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin padanya dan menangkupkan tangannya dikedua pipi Sungmin.

" Kau harus pulang chagi, hari ini aku pulang larut malam, kau akan lelah jika menunggu dikantor "

" Pokoknya aku mau ikuuuut neee? Aku bosan sendirian dirumah " Kyuhyun menggeleng tak setuju.

" Pulang sekarang " Sungmin langsung cemberut, Kyuhyun sendiri melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen mereka.

Sesampainya diapartemen Sungmin langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju yang lebih santai, setelah itu merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur.

CKLEK

" Chagi, kenapa tidur? Kau harus makan, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi kekantor, ayo kita makan " Sungmin tak bergeming, dia malah membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Kyuhyun.

" kau marah? " Sungmin masih saja bungkam, dihampirinya Sungmin dan dipeluknya dari belakang.

" Aku hanya tak ingin kau bosan dan kelelahan makanya aku tak setuju kau ikut kekantor " Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

" Tapi aku bosan jika dirumah sendirian " rengek Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memainkan poni Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Aku mengerti tapi aku tak bisa membawamu kekantor, disana bukan taman bermain chagi, apa kata karyawanku jika kau selalu kesana, aku adalah pimpinan perusahaan, aku harus menjaga wibawaku juga, jadi kau mengertikan maksudku? " Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

" Cha kita makan dulu " Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan menggendong Sungmin ala koala. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Kyuhyun.

" Kyuuu, saranghae " ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, Sungmin melonggarkan pelukannya dileher Kyuhyun , mereka saling menatap satu sama lainnya kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" nado saranghae " Sungmin tersenyum kemudian kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Kris datang keapartemen Sungmin untuk mengajarkan matematika, meskipun selalu dibumbui kata-kata kasar dan kejam namun dengan penuh kesabaran Kris mengajari Sungmin sampai mengerti, bahkan Sungmin sudah tak merasa takut lagi pada Kris terkadang dia merengek jika tak diperbolehkan Kris istirahat.

" Kriisss istirahat sebentar neeee? Kita sudah belajar selama 2 jam tanpa hentiii " Kris menatap nyalang pada Sungmin.

" Waktu kita tinggal satu minggu lagi dan kau baru menyelesaikan 32 soal, melihat otakmu yang bergerak lamban dan sulit menangkap pelajaran ini aku ragu kau bisa menyelesaikan 18 soal lainnya dalam waktu 1 minggu, kau tau sendiri 18 soal itu adalah soal tersulit yang aku buat " Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Tapi Kriiis... " ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat mendengar bunyi pintu kode apartemen yang dan pintu yang terbuka.

" loh Kyuuu, kok sudah pulang? " Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat, Kyuhyun balas memeluk Sungmin dan mengecup dahi Sungmin, mereka melupakan seseorang yang memandang mereka sejak tadi.

" Oh ada tamu " Kyuhyun menghampiri Kris diikiuti Sungmin dibelakangnya.

" Annyeonghaseo Kris imnida "

" Annyeong, Kyuhyun imnida, aku tunangan Sungmin " Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu saat Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri pada temannya sebagai tunangannya.

" Kalian sepertinya sedang belajar, aku akan kekamar kalian bisa melanjutkan belajarnya " Setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Sungmin menuju kamarnya.

" Kau jangan salah paham, meskipun aku dan tunanganku tinggal satu rumah tapi kami berbeda kamar lagi pula dia tak pernah macam-macam terhadapku bahkan setelah satu tahun bertunangan baru seminggu lalu dia menciumku huh "

" Memang aku bertanya soal bagaimana hubungamu dengan tunanganmu? Aku tak perduli bagaimana hubungan kalian, yang penting sekarang cepat kerjakan soal-soal ini " Kris melempar kertas soal-soal dihadapan Sungmin membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Kapan kau bisa bersikap baik padaku? Aku kan hanya bercerita bukankah kita teman? " Kris menatap tajam Sungmin.

" kerjakan soal itu dan jangan banyak bicara " Setelah itu Sungmin bungkam tak berani bicara lagi.

**" galak sekali sih "** batin Sungmin.

Setelah menyelesaikan 5 soal yang sangat sulit itu akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk pulang, Kris tak berpamitan kepada Kyuhyun karena terburu-buru harus pulang. Setelah kris pulang Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun kekamarnya.

" kyuu " Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang membongkar isi lemarinya.

" Apa temanmu sudah pulang? " Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya.

" Aku sedang mencari jas berwarna putih, tapi tak ada dilemari "

" Itu ada dilemariku, nanti aku ambilkan, memangnya kau mau kemana? " Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk duduk diatas ranjangnya.

" Malam ini ada pertemuan dengan seluruh pengusaha dikorea, kau siap-siap dan berdandan yang cantik ne, kau akan aku perkenalkan sebagai tunanganku " mata Sungmin berbinar senang, pasalnya baru kali pertama Kyuhyun mengajaknya keacara pertemuan seperti itu.

" Huwaaaaa aku senang kyaaaaa " Sungmin naik keatas tempat tidur Kyuhyun lalu melompat-lompat kegirangan, Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah imutnya Sungmin.

" Sudah-sudah, ranjangku bisa rusak kalau kau melompat-lompat seperti itu terus " Sungmin menghentikan aksi melompat-lompatnya.

" Aku mau mencari gaun princess ku, aku akan menjadi princess malam ini kyaaaaaa " Sungmin berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan bergandengan tangan memasuki hall sebuah hotel terbesar di daerah gangnam, Kyuhyun tampil dengan elegan dengan kemeja, jas, dan celana serba putih dan dasi berwarna soft pink, sedangkan Sungmin menggunakan gaun berwarna putih sepanjang lutut dengan pita besar dibawah dada berwarna soft pink dipadukan dan kepala yang dihiasi bando pita berwarna soft pink dan rambut yang dibuat bergelombang membuat kesan imutnya semakin kental.

" Kyu, kau sudah datang " Seulgi menghampiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Sungmin sedikit takjub dengan Seulgi yang menggunakan gaun biru dongker yang ketat dan pendek memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dan kaki jenjangnya, juga bagian dada yang menonjolkan payudara berukuran besar membuatnya terlihat elegan dan juga sexy.

" Yesung hyung dan Donghae mana? " Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling namun tak menemukan yesung dan Donghae.

" Mereka masih dalam perjalanan kemari, oia kau sudah ditunggu Park Sajangnim dan dia penasaran sekali ingin melihat tunanganmu " Ucap Seulgi sambil melirik kearah Sungmin.

" Oh baiklah, ayo kita kesana " Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin berjalan menuju tempat Mr. Park berada diikuti Sulgi yang berjalan disamping Sungmin namun langkah mereka terhenti kala seorang wanita menghampiri Kyuhyun.

" Omo, Kyuhyun apa kabarmu? " Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat melihat seorang wanita dengan gaun hitam ketat dan pendek menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya tiba-tiba, Sungmin sudah ingin mengamuk namun Seulgi menahannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan agar Sungmin tak gegabah, Sungmin hanya bisa cemberut dan diam saja.

" Ah Narami, aku baik, sedang apa kau disini? " Kyuhyun tersenyum pada yeoja yang dipanggilnya Narami itu.

" Aku menemani Appa disini, kau sendiri datang dengan siapa? Ah Seulgi, apa kabarmu? " Narami menghampiri Seulgi dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Seulgi dan Seulgi pun dengan malas-malasan membalas jabatan tangan Narami.

" Aku baik, oia Kyu sebaiknya kita segera menemui Park Sajangnim " Kata Seulgi mengingatkan.

" Ohh kau ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Park? Aku juga berniat menemuinya tadi, bagaimana kalau kita kesana bersama? " Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, Narami langsung saja menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menemui Mr. Park, dibelakang Sungmin mengikuti dengan wajah masam dan kesal, sedangkan Seulgi hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dan Narami.

Mereka sampai diruangan VVIP yang disediakan dihotel itu, didalam sudah ada Mr. Park yang menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun.

" Ah Kyuhyun Shii " Mr. Park menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun, dengan sopan Kyuhyun membungkuk pada Mr. Park diikuti Narami yang membungkuk sopan.

" Annyeonghaseo Park Sajangnim, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama "

" Tak apa, oia apa tunanganmu adalah Narami? Aku baru tau kalau kalian bertunangan tapi tak apa kalian terlihat sangat serasi sekali " Ucapan Mr Park tadi membuat Sungmin semakin geram dan marah, Seulgi menggenggam tangan Sungmin mencoba menenangkan.

" Annia Park Sajangnim, tunanganku adalah Sungmin, dia orangnya " Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah Sungmin yang berdiri diam, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan menggandeng tangannya menuju Mr. Park, Narami dan Mr. Park memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas sampai kebawah.

" Kau bertunangan dengan anak berumur 13 tahun Kyu? " Tanya Narami tak percaya, Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, dia merasa tersinggung, malu dan juga marah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

" Anni, dia berumur 16 tahun, wajahnya memang imut, banyak yang salah paham dengan umurnya " Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

" Min, sapa Park Sajangnim " Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin.

" Annyeonghaseo Lee Sungmin imnida " Sungmin membungkuk hormat pada Mr. Park dan dibalas Mr. Park dengan senyuman.

" Aku tak menyangka tunangan Kyuhyun semuda ini, tapi tak apalah jaman sekarang sedang trend berpacaran dengan perbedaan umur yang jauh hahaha " Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung, sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam menahan sejuta gejolak dihatinya. Narami sendiri tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

" Maaf saya mengganggu, sebaiknya kalian bicara saja dengan santai, saya akan mengajak Sungmin keluar " Seulgi menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

" Ah iya, mungkin Sungmin akan bosan bila bergabung dengan kita, Seulgi Shii ajak Sungmin Shii ke game center yang ada dihotel ini agar dia tak bosan ne " Mr. Park menghampiri Sungmin dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

" Bermainlah dengan santai ne, aku meminjam tunanganmu sebentar " Sungmin mengangguk setuju, Kyuhyun tersenyum lega karena Sungmin tak akan merasa bosan disini, tanpa dia ketahui bahwa Sungmin sedang menahan air matanya. Seulgi menarik tangan Sungmin menuju toilet yang tak jauh dari sana.

" menangislah " Ucap Seulgi, setelah itu Sungmin menumpahkan air matanya yang sejak tadi ditahannya, setelah puas menangis Seulgi menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Sungmin.

" Gomawo hiks " Sungmin mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh air matanya.

" Ini dia alasanku mengapa aku selalu menyindirmu kekanakan bahkan melirikmu sinis, agar kau menyadari bahwa kau itu memang kekanakan dan berharap bisa merubahnya. Kau mungkin salah paham selama ini padaku, aku memang menyukai Kyuhyun tapi aku tak berniat merebutnya darimu. Selama ini Kyuhyun bercerita padaku tentang dirimu, tentang sifatmu yang manja dan juga kekanakan, walapun Kyuhyun tak begitu keberatan dengan sikapmu tapi aku justru yang keberatan. Kau tau Kyuhyun adalah pengusaha sukses banyak relasi bisnis yang akan kau temui nantinya, dan kau lihat dandananmu sekarang, kau lebih terlihat ingin menghadiri pesta ulang tahun temanmu ketimbang pertemuan relasi bisnis. Aku tau usiamu masih muda tapi kau harus bisa mengimbangi usia Kyuhyun yang memang jauh diatasmu, mulailah mengimbangi Kyuhyun mulai sekarang karana kalau tidak banyak yeoja dewasa diluar sana yang akan merebut Kyuhyun darimu " Seulgi meghampiri Sungmin, mengusap air matanya, lalu melepas bando dari kepala Sungmin dan mulai mngeluarkan alat make up dan mendandani Sungmin dengan sedikit polesan. Lalu melepas pita yang diikat digaunnya.

" Begini lebih baik, kau terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa dan tapi masih sesuai dengan umurmu, jangan menagis lagi ne " Seulgi menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin.

" kenapa kau baik padaku? Bukankah kau juga menyukai Kyuhyun, kau tak membenciku? " Seulgi terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

" Aku tak sepicik itu membenci seseorang yang dicintai oleh Kyuhyun, aku baik padamu karena Kyuhyun baik padaku dan aku juga menyukai dirimu yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat cemburu padaku hihihi " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Jadi selama ini kau sengaja menggodaku? "

" tentu saja, hiburan yang menyenangkan saat melihatmu merajuk, benar kata Kyuhyun terkadang kau menggemaskan saat merajuk hahaha "

" terus saja tertawa, menyebalkaaaaaaan " Seulgi menghentikan tawanya dan mulai menunjukan raut wajah yang serius.

" kau berhati-hatilah dengan Narami, saat kuliah dulu mereka sempat digosipkan berpacaran karena saat pesta dansa dikampus mereka berdansa berdua bahkan berciuman "

" MWOOOO? " Teriak Sungmin saking terkejutnya.

" Tenanglah dulu, waktu itu Narami yang menciumnya bukan Kyuhyun yang menginginkannya. Jadi kau jangan salah paham dulu " Sungmin tertunduk lesu.

" Jadi aku bukan ciuman pertamanya? "

" Jangan sedih, yang penting Kyuhyun milikmu sekarang dan kau harus tetap berhati-hati dengan Narami, arrasho? " Sungmin mengangguk sedih, bagaimana tidak, meskipun waktu itu mereka belum bertunangan tetapi tak suka saat mengetahui kenyataan dia bukanlah ciuman pertama Kyuhyun.

" Tak usah dipikirkan aku bilang, ayo kita ke game center saja " Seulgi menarik tangan Sungmin menuju game center.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen mereka, Sungmin terdiam memikirkan perkataan Seulgi tadi soal ciuman Kyuhyun dengan narami.

" Kyu, berhenti didepan " Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya namun iaa tetap berhenti sesuai dengan permintaan Sungmin.

" Wae? " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan gelisah, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan bertanya soal ini pada Kyuhyun atau tidak.

" Hmm, apa aku ciuman pertamamu? " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kemudian tersenyum.

" Tentu saja kau ciuman pertamaku, wae? " Sungmin tersenyum kecut, Sungmin kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya meghadap depan.

" Jalankan mobilnya, kita harus segera pulang " Kyuhyun kembali mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Sungmin namun tetap menjalankan mobilnya. Sungmin meremas baju bagian dadanya, hatinya berdenyut sakit sekali. Tanpa diperintah air matanya mengalir tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun yang fokus menyetir.

**" Kau berbohong Kyu "** Batin Sungmin.

TBC

Chap 3 update, wah gak nyangka respon ff ini bagus, maaf yah baru update, banyak yang harus dikerjain, dan mianhae kemaren nama Haneul keselip soalnya aku habis ngetik LACAS langsung ngetik MLF jadi masih kebayang-bayang, dan buat yang gak setuju orang ketiganya Seulgi udah aku ganti jadi Narami yaaah, Oia aku mau sedikit cerita nih, kemarin ada orang jepang datang kekampus aku buat kasih pertunjukan alat musik gitu, berhubung aku kuliah sastra jepang tapi pecinta korea jadilah aku gak tau sendiri lagu-lagu yang dinyanyiin orang jepang itu tapi temen-temen aku pada tau lagunya. Nah pas bagian lagu terakhir orang jepang itu bilang gini " Kami akan menyanyikan lagu pop jepang yang terkenal dan menjadi soundtrack drama dijepang " Aku masih biasa-biasa aja tuh karena aku pikir paling aku gak tau lagunya, eeeh kalian tau ternyata yang dinyanyyin mereka itu lagunya Super Junior KRY yang Hanamizuki, dan disitu Cuma aku sendiri yang tau lagunya dan yang ikut nyanyi tapi aku seneng banget sumpah itu lagu aku sukaaaaa banget jadi pas pulangnya langsung senyum-senyum sendiri gitu. Aaaahh maaf yah jadi curcol gak jelas hahaha Nah udah segini dulu deh, tunggu chap selanjutnya dan maaf kalau ada typo dan kurang berkenan sama chap ini, gomawo buat yang review dan baca, terakhir tolong reviewnya neeeeee gomawo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**MY LOVELY FIANCE**

Chap 4

Kini Sungmin berada disebuah departemen store, seharusnya hari ini dia dan Kris belajar bersama namun Kris ada suatu kepentingan mau tak mau membatalkan acara mereka hari ini. Semenjak Sungmin dan Kris belajar bersama, Kyuhyun tak lagi menjemput Sungmin sehingga hari ini Sungmin memanfaatkan waktu bebasnya dengan pergi jalan-jalan. Sungmin memasuki toko kosmetik, dilihatnya beragam kosmetik dari berbagai merk, sebenarnya dia agak bingung dengan seluruh kosmetik itu, dia juga tak tahu mana kosmetik yang bagus yang sesuai dengan umurnya. Sungmin masih melihat kesana kemari sampai seorang pramuniaga datang menghampirinya.

" Selamat Siang Nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu? " Tanya pramuniaga itu.

" hmm bisakah anda membantu mencari kosmetik yang bagus untuk saya? " Pramuniaga itu tampak memperhatikan penampilan Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah.

" Tunggu sebentar, akan saya ambilkan " Pramuniaga itu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin, tak lama pramuniaga itu kembali membawa kotak make up ditangannya lalu menyodorkannya pada Sungmin.

" Ini nona, saya rasa ini cocok untuk seumuran nona, bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat make up ini sangatlah alami dan cocok untuk kulit nona yang masih muda, saya bawakan lengkap sehingga anda tak perlu lagi membeli make up satu per satu, disini sudah lengkap semua " Sungmin mengangguk mengerti setelah itu dia mengeluarkan kartu kredit pemberian Kyuhyun kepada pramuniaga itu. Kyuhyun memang memfasilitasi Sungmin kartu kredit unlimited, selama ini Sungmin menggunakannya jika memang perlu saja, seperti sekarang ini. Tekadnya untuk berubah menjadi dewasa sangat bulat, Sungmin akan memulai dengan penampilan terlebih dahulu.

" Ini nona kartu kredit anda, bisa anda tanda tangan disini? " Setelah menandatanganinya Sungmin keluar dari toko itu dan mulai ketoko buku mencari beberapa buku yang bisa dijadikannya refrensi, setelah berkeliling selama satu jam ditoko buku itu, Sungmin mendapatkan 5 buku mengenai wanita dan kiat-kiat menjadi wanita dewasa dan smart, tak lupa Sungmin membeli 2 majalan fashion yang bisa dijadikan ide untuk merubah penampilannya.

Sungmin kembali mengitari departemen store itu, namun tiba-tiba perutnya terasa lapar, Sungmin pun mampir kesebuah restauran jepang.

" Irassaimaseeeeen " teriak pelayan didepan restauran tersebut, menandakan ucapan selamat datang bagi pelanggan yang akan memasuki restauran tersebut, seorang pelayan mengantarkan Sungmin ketempat duduk yang tersedia untuk dua orang. Setelah itu datang lagi pelayan yang mencatat pesanan makanan.

" Saya pesan Bake salmon maki dan California maki lalu minumnya cold ocha saja, ah saja juga ingin kanukinya yah " Pelayan itu mencatat semua pesanan Sungmin.

" Baiklah mohon ditunggu sebentar " Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Sungmin mengambil salah satu majalah fashion yang tadi dibelinya. Sungmin membolak balik halaman demi halaman sampai jatuh pada sebuah gambar seorang model cantik dengan potongan rambut sebahu terlihat dewasa namun elegan, terlintas dibenak Sungmin akan memotong rambut panjangnya.

Tak lama pelayan datang mengantar makanan yang dipesannya tadi, tak menunggu lama seluruh makanan yang dipesan ludes dimakannya, setelah itu Sungmin membayarnya dan keluar mencari salon.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diapartemen jam menunjukan pukul 6 Sore, Kyuhyun belum pulang karena beberapa hari ini dia lembur sampai malam. Sungmin berdiri didepan cermin, penampilan rambutnya berbeda, dia memotong sama persis seperti model dimajalah, rambut panjang sepinggangnya dipotong sebatas bahu, poninya yang sudah agak memanjang dibiarkannya tetap seperti itu, kini Sungmin sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju santainya. Sungmin membuka laptop dan menyalakan internetnya, dia mulai mencari video di youtube cara menggunakan make up. Pertama-tama Sungmin hanya melihat cara menggunakannya, selanjutnya Sungmin mulai mencoba meniru intruksi dari video itu namun ternyata hasilnya gagal karena terlalu tebal, Sungmin pergi kekamar mandi dan menghapus make up itu dan mulai mencoba kembali.

Sudah 7 kali Sungmin bolak balik kamar mandi menghapus make up nya dan memperbaiki make upnya, tak sia-sia karena sekarang make up Sungmin terlihat pas tak terlalu tebal dan tak terlalu tipis, kini Sungmin sudah tau bagaimana cara bermake up. Sungmin membuka majalah fashion banyak model baju yang bagus yang bisa dijadikannya refrensi, Sungmin melihat isi lemarinya. Dia baru sadar kalau hampir seluruh baju dilemarinya berwarna putih atau pink, sepertinya Sungmin harus berbelanja baju baru. Sungmin kembali duduk di atas ranjangnya dan memebaca buku yang tadi dibelinya. Ternyata wanita dewasa yang ingin diperhatikan pria harus juga memperhatikan penampilannya, mulai dari kerapian, kebersihan, cara berpakaian, dan juga bentuk tubuh yang ideal. Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan mematut dirinya didepan cermin, tubuhnya pendek mungil namun terlihat sedikit besar dibagian perut dan paha.

" Aigooo ternyata aku gendut, sebaiknya aku harus diet dan memperbanyak olah raga juga minum air putih " Sungmin berpikir keras bagaimana dia berolah raga sedangkan pagi-pagi sekali dia harus berangkat sekolah, pulang sekolah tak mungkin, kalau sore mungkin dia bisa.

" Ah lebih baik mulai sekarang aku tak usah berangkat bersama Kyu lagi, kalau aku naik bus sudah pasti aku akan lelah karena berjalan kehalte yang cukup jauh sehingga kalori dalam tubuhku terbakar dan sore hari aku bisa olah raga disekitar taman dekat apartemen sebelum Kyuhyun pulang " Sungmin berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mulai mencatat hal-hal apa saja yang perlu dilakukan untuk perubahannya, tak terasa jam menunjukan pukul 9 Sungmin sudah mengantuk namun Kyuhyun belum juga pulang. Sungmin mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mematikan lampunya lalu terlelap tidur.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun memasuki apartemennya, jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam dan apartemennya terlihat sangat sepi, dihampirinya kamar Sungmin.

CEK CEK CEK

" Ah sepertinya Sungmin sudah tidur " Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya, mengambil piyamanya lalu masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Hari ini banyak pekerjaan sehingga dia sangat lelah dan ingin cepat – cepat beristirahat.

.

.

.

Pagi ini saat Kyuhyun selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk sarapan dilihatnya meja makan sudah tersedia sarapan untuknya, dan note kecil didekat piringnya.

_**To : Kyu**_

_**Aku harus berangkat lebih pagi,**_

_**Mulai sekarang aku akan berangkat naik bus,**_

_**Kau tak perlu mengantar dan menjemput lagi,**_

_**Selamat menikmati sarapanmu.**_

_**By : Sungmin ^^**_

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Sungmin tak ingin diantar atau dijemput olehnya lagi dan memilih menaiki bus, padahal selama ini Sungmin anti naik bus dan harus berdesak-desakan dengan orang lain.

" Ah nanti saja aku bertanya padanya " Kyuhyun memulai sarapannya dengan keheningan karena dia sarapan seorang diri. Setelah dia menyelesaikan sarapannya, Kyuhyun bergegas brangkat kekantor.

.

.

.

" Minnie, kenapa kau memotong rambutmu sependek ini? Setauku kau paling anti berambut pendek dan lagi tumben sekali kau menjepit ponimu? Dan omo kau menggunakan make up? " Begitu Sungmin masuk kedalam kelas Hyukkie yang melihat perubahan dari penampilan Sungmin pun langsung membrondonginya dengan pertanyaan.

" Ssstt jangan bicara keras-keras, apa make up ku ketebalan atau terlalu terlihat? Aku hanya ingin merubah penampilanku sedikit, bagaimana menurutmu? " Tanya Sungmin, Hyukkie memperhatikan Sungmin dengan sesakma.

" Tidak begitu jelas tapi kalau dilihat dari dekat yah orang-orang pasti tau kau menggunakan make up, kau belajar make up dari mana? Yah melihat penampilanmu sekarang memang jauh terlihat lebih dewasa dan fresh " Sungmin tersenyum puas mendengar pendapat Hyukkie, Sungmin pun menceritakan kejadian dari waktu dipesta sampai niatnya merubah penampilan.

" Aigooo, jadi karena itu kau merubah penampilanmu Minnie? " Sungmin mengangguk lirih.

" Ne, habis mau bagaimana lagi, kau tau saat ajhushii itu keliru soal tunangan Kyu, aku sangat sedih sekali apalagi wanita itu mengatakan aku seperti anak umur 13 tahun " Hyukkie menepuk bahu Sungmin mencoba menenangkan.

" Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku hanya berharap kau tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri, berubah menjadi lebih baik boleh asalkan masih tahap wajar, kau mengerti maksudku? " Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

" Sungmin-ah " Sungmin dan Hyukkie menoleh kearah belakang ternyata Kris yang memanggilnya.

" Wae? " Tanya Sungmin.

" pulang sekolah nanti bisa ikut aku kesuatu tempat? Kita tak akan mengerjakan tugas dirumahmu lagi " Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

" Wae? " Tanya Sungmin lagi.

" Nanti kau akan tau " Setelah itu Kris berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan Hyukkie saling bertatapan heran.

" Ada apa dengannya? " Sungmin menggendikan bahunya.

" molla " Jawab Sungmin acuh.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Kris langsung menyeret Sungmin menuju mobilnya, selama dimobil Kris dan Sungmin tak terlibat percakapan. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin menanyakannya tapi melihat Kris yang fokus menyetir mau tak mau Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 45 menit akhirnya sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah sakit, Kris keluar dari mobilnya dan diikuti dengan Sungmin dibelakang. Lama mereka berjalan disepanjang koridor rumah sakit, langkah Kris terhenti didepan pintu bertuliskan nomer 204. Kris memasuki ruangan itu masih diikuti Sungmin dibelakang. Sungmin sedikit bingung saat Kris menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai macam alat ditubuhnya bahkan dihidung dan mulutnya. Kris duduk disamping wanita paruh baya itu, Sungmin hanya berdiri disamping Kris dan memeperhatikan saja.

" Eomma Annyeong, bagaimana kabar Eomma? Aku kali ini berkunjung membawanya Eomma, aku harap Eomma Senang " Kris mengecup punggung tangan ibunya, Sungmin sendiri merasa bingung dengan maksud pembicaraan Kris.

" Kris, ini ibumu? " Sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya pada Kris, Kris menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Sungmin sedikit terpana melihat senyuman Kris, karena ini kali pertamanya dia melihat Kris tersenyum. Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Sungmin agar duduk disofa yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

" Dia adalah ibuku, dia mengalami koma akibat kecelakaan 3 tahun lalu. Aku akan menceritakan apapun tentangku padamu tapi bisakah kau berjanji untuk tak membocorkannya pada siapapun termasuk Hyukkie? " Kris menatap dalam mata Sungmin, Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

" tiga tahun lalu saat umurku 13 tahun aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa Eomma mengalami kecelakaan dan koma. Saat itu aku sangat terpuruk, aku bahkan tak tega untuk menemui Eomma dirumah sakit, dirumah aku hanya ditemani oleh maid dan Ajhummaku yang tak lain adik kandung Eomma. Selama satu tahun aku menggantungkan hidupku pada Ajhumma yang sangat aku sayangi, Appa sibuk bekerja dan pulang selalu larut malam, sampai suatu ketika saat aku terbangun tengah malam dan ingin mengambil air minum, aku melihat ajhumma memasuki ruang kerja ayahku. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat mereka bercumbu panas, aku juga mendengarkan percakapan diantara mereka. Singkatnya mereka sudah menjalani hubungan terlarang itu saat aku lahir, dan ternyata kecelakan yang terjadi pada Eomma akibat Eomma mengetahui hubungan mereka. Mulai saat itu aku bersikap dingin dan tak mau menerima siapapun dalam hidupku kecuali Eomma, dan tepat satu tahun lalu mereka menikah. Aku semakin terpuruk dan membenci mereka, meskipun ajhumma dan appa selalu menyayangiku dan memperhatikanku tapi aku tak bisa menerima mereka begitu saja. Aku sudah tak percaya lagi pada siapapun, bahkan orang terdekat Eommaku bisa menghianatinya selama ini. Aku terbiasa hidup sendiri tanpa teman, sampai seminggu lalu Han Songsaengnim mempertemukan kita dalam kelompok. Aku yang tak terbiasa memiliki teman merasa nyaman saat berada didekatmu, sifat kekanakanmu justru membuat hariku yang datar menjadi lebih berwarna. Semenjak itu aku menceritakan kepada Eomma tentang dirimu, dan diluar dugaan ternyata saat aku menceritakan tentang dirimu Eomma menunjukan reaksinya. Namun kemarin saat Appa dan Ajhumma menjenguk Eomma keadaan Eomma menurun drastis. Aku sangat marah dan mengusir mereka saat itu juga, makanya kemarin aku tak bisa belajar bersama denganmu. Dan hari ini aku membawamu kemari agar Eomma senang " Sungmin tertegun mendengar cerita Kris, tak menyangka kalau namja dihadapannya ini memiliki masalah keluarga yang pelik.

" Aku berharap mulai saat ini kau mau berteman denganku, aku sadar bahwa aku butuh sandaran butuh teman berbagi dan aku merasa nyaman saat didekatmu, aku berharap kau mau menerima aku sebagai temanmu? " Kris menatap Sungmin yang juga sedang menatapnya, lalu Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri ibu Kris dan menggenggam tangannya.

" Annyeong Ajhumma, aku Lee Sungmin. Senang bertemu denganmu, aku harap kau segera sadar dan menemani Kris menjalani hidupnya. Aku berjanji akan menjadi teman Kris dan menjaga dan menayanginya seperti aku menjaga dan menyayangi Hyukkie sahabatku. Oleh karena itu Ajhumma juga harus berjuang untuk sembuh dan segera sadar " Kris menghampiri Sungmin dan berdiri disebalahnya.

" Eomma sudah dengarkan apa kata Sungmin, cepatlah sadar. Setelah Eomma sadar kita akan pindah ketempat baru dan melanjutkan hidup kita yang baru tanpa bayang-bayang Appa dan Ajhumma " Suara Kris tampak bergetar, Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Kris mencoba menenangkan.

Setelah itu Sungmin dan Kris melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka sampai selesai dirumah sakit. Saat jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore Sungmin pamit untuk pulang kepada Eomma Kris dengan diantarkan Kris sampai didepan apartemennya.

" Kris gomawo sudah mengantarku dan karena kita berteman mulai sekarang jangan sungkan padaku ne? " Sungmin tersenyum pada Kris dan dibalas Kris dengan senyuman.

" Ne, gomawo sudah mau menjadi temanku "

" Baiklah aku masuk kedalam dulu ne, kau hati-hati dijalan " Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya namun Kris menahannya membuat Sungmin membalikan kembali tubuhnya menghadap Kris.

" Kau cantik dengan rambutmu sekarang, Annyeong " Setelah mengatakan itu kris langsung pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang bingung mendengarkan penuturannya namun itu tak berlangsung lama saat Sungmin mengerti maksud ucapan Kris dan munculah semburat merah dipipinya.

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya dan dengan segera mengganti pakainnya dengan kaos dan celana traning kemudian keluar menggunakan sepatu olahraganya. Sesuai dengan rencana, Sungmin akan lari ditaman sekitaran apartemennya. Jam menunjukan pukul 4.30 sore dan Sungmin berlari hingga pukul 6.00 setelah lari berkeliling selama satu setengah jam, Sungmin kembali kedalam apartemen dan segera mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai mandi Sungmin berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya, jam menunjukan pukul 07.30 dan saat itu Sungmin merasa sangat lapar tapi sebisa mungkin ditahannya dan memilih berkonsentrasi dengan buku pelajarannya. Namun tiba-tiba getar ponsel menandakan sms masuk membuat Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

Drttt Drrtttt

**From : Kyunnie**

**Chagi apa kau sudah makan malam?**

**To : Kyunnie**

**Ne sudah, Kyu sudah makan?**

**From : Kyunnie **

**Aku baru saja akan makan malam dengan Narami dan Mr. Park**

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat Kyuhyun mengatakan akan makan malam bersama Narami dan juga Mr. Park. Dengan kesal Sungmin melempar ponselnya keatas ranjang.

" Arrrrgghhhh menyebalkaaaaaaaaaan. Aku disini menahan lapar setengah mati sedangkan dia dengan enaknya akan makan malam dengan yeoja itu huhh menyebalkaaaaaaan " Terdengar getar ponsel namun kali ini sepertinya suara telepon masuk, Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat nama Kyuhyun yang tertera diponselnya dengan acuh Sungmin membiarkan ponsel itu terus bergetar tanpa niatan untuk menjawabnya.

" Rasakan saja, terus telepon aku sampai kau menjadi kakek-kakek. Aku tak mau mengangkatnya " Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dan memilih untuk menonton TV.

.

.

.

" Aishhh kenapa telponku tak diangkatnya sih? Apa dia sudah tidur? " Kyuhyun berguman saat tak berhasil menghubungi Sungmin.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyu? Ayo kita masuk kedalam " Narami mengkaitkan lengannya pada lengan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun merasa risih.

" Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu? Aku merasa sedikit tak nyaman " Narami cemberut mendengarkan penolakan Kyuhyun namun dia tetap memamerkan senyum yang menurutnya indah itu.

" Ne Arrasho, kajja kita masuk kedalam " Kyuhyun diundang Mr. Park untuk makan malam dan sebenarnya dia tak menyangka jika Mr. Park akan membawa Narami. Mr. Park adalah pembisnis yang sangat berpengaruh diKorea dan Eropa. Kyuhyun sendiri memiliki citra yang baik dimata Mr. Park sehingga sering kali Mr. Park mengajaknya bertemu untuk sekedar makan malam seperti sekarang ini.

" Kyu bagaimana kabarmu dengan tunanganmu? " Sebenarnya Kyuhyun agak terkejut saat Mr. Park mengungkit soal tunangannya.

" Kami baik-baik saja Park Sajangnim, wae? " Mr. Park tersenyum sekilas pada Kyuhyun sedangkan Narami hanya menyimak dengan wajah sedikit ditekuk karena membahas mengenai tunangan Kyuhyun.

" Anni, aku hanya heran saja bagaimana bisa kau bertunangan dengan anak yang umurnya masih sangat muda. Jangan tersinggung, aku hanya ingin tahu saja karena menurutku banyak wanita diluar sana yang lebih dewasa dan cantik yang lebih siap melangkah kejenjang pernikahan sedangkan tunanganmu masa depannya masih panjang untuk memikiran soal pernikahan " Kyuhyun tersenyum, ini bukan pertama kalinya orang lain mengomentari hubungannya dengan Sungmin jadi tak heran jika Mr. Park juga bertanya demikian.

" Alasannya simpel Sajangnim, cinta, itulah alasannya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat aku berumur 19 tahun dan dia 8 tahun. Aku sadar akan perbedaan usia kami yang sangat jauh, tapi aku membuktikan selama 7 tahun ini kepada orang tuaku dan orang tuanya jika cintaku ini bukan main-main. Setiap hari aku belajar agar cepat lulus kuliah dan melanjutkan s2 kemudia membangun perusahaan dengan jerih payahku sendiri agar kelak aku bisa menghidupinya dengan baik. Setelah aku kembali dan menemuinya tantangan terbesarku justru ada pada tunanganku yang saat itu berusia 14 tahun, selama 5 bulan aku melakukan pendekatan dan meyakinkannya tentang perasaanku dan akhirnya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 15 aku menyatakan cintaku dan maksudku untuk mengikatnya pada tali pertunangan namun saat itu dia belum menjawabnya sampai akhirnya dia menjawab beberapa hari setelah ulang tahunnya dan kami pun bertunangan. Meskipun sifatnya kekanakan dan sangat manja aku pikir itu wajar karena usianya masih sangat muda. Aku tak bisa melepasnya dari hidupku karena untuknyalah aku hidup, karena dirinyalah alasanku ada dan bernafas. " Mr. Park tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, dia semakin kagum pada Kyuhyun yang begitu mencintai tunangannya.

" Sepertinya tunanganmu hebat sekali membuatmu bertekuk lutut padanya, aku akan menantikan undangan kalian ne " Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan, Narami mengepalkan tangannya mendengar itu semua.

Setelah makan malam selesai Kyuhyun bergegas pamit karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, dia sejak tadi memikirkan Sungmin yang sendirian dirumah ditambah lagi Sungmin tak mengangkat telepon dan membalas SMSnya.

Sepeninggalan Kyuhyun, Mr. Park yang masih ada didalam restauran bersama Narami pun lansung menatap gadis itu.

" Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana cintanya Kyuhyun pada tunangannya? Mianhae aku tak bisa membantumu " Narami mengeram kesal dalam hatinya karena tak bisa meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun lewat Mr. Park, Narami masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun sedangkan Mr. Park sudah pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri disana.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengeram kesal karena pagi ini Sungmin sudah berangkat keSekolah sebelum dia bangun apalagi semalam saat Kyuhyun pulang ternyata Sungmin sudah tidur dan kamar yang dikunci membuatnya tak bisa melihat Sungmin. Kemarin Kyuhyun tak melihat Sungmin sama sekali membuatnya merasa kesal dan rindu setengah mati, biasanya walaupun dia sibuk paling tidak mereka pasti bertemu walaupun hanya sebentar.

" Aku akan menjemputnya pulang sekolah " Kyuhyun sudah bertekat bulat menjemput Sungmin pulang sekolah nanti, paling tidak walau hanya akan mengantarkan Sungmin pulang tetapi dia bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didepan halaman sekolah Sungmin, dia sengaja tak memberitahu Sungmin akan menjemput karena ingin memberikan Sungmin kejutan, saat sedang menunggu tiba-tiba Hyukkie berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun.

" Oppaaaaaaa " Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Hyukkie dan melambaikan tangannya, Hyukkie berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

" Sedang apa Oppa disini? "

" Sungmin mana? " Hyukkie mengerutkan keningnya.

" Dia sudah pulang dari tadi bersama Kris, memangnya oppa tak memberitahu Minnie kalau mau menjemput? " Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

" Apa tugas kelompoknya belum selesai? "

" Molla, tugasnya besok harus dikumpulkan, mungkin mereka masih belum menyelesaikannya. Mungkin mereka ada diapartemen sekarang " Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

" Baiklah Aku pergi dulu ne, annyeong " Kyuhyun pun bergegas melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemennya dan sesampainya disana hanya ada Maid dan ternyata Sungmin belum pulang. Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungin ponsel Sungmin namun Sungmin tak juga mengangkatnya, Kyuhyun kesal bercampur khawatir dan dia pun mengirimi Sungmin sms namun lagi-lagi tak mendapatkan balasan dari Sungmin. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin mencari Sungmin namun jam 3 nanti dia akan ada rapat penting sehingga dia memutuskan untuk kembali kekantornya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga Kyuhyun tak bertemu dengan Sungmin, jadwalnya benar-benar padat karena proyek yang akan dibangun dipulau jeju membuatnya super sibuk. Kemarin dia hanya beberapa kali bersmsan dengan Sungmin, jujur saja jika ini proyek bukan proyek besar dipastikan Kyuhyun akan membatalkan jadwalnya hari ini dan menemui Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memasuki apartemennya dan jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin dan membuka pintu kamarnya namun lagi-lagi Sungmin menguncinya.

" Aissshhh apa anak itu lupa kalau aku tadi mengsmsnya agar tak mengunci pintu kemarnya " Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

" Aku merindukanmu, aku hanya berharap mengecup dahimu dan mengucapkan selamat malam tapi kau malam mengunci pintumu hahhh, lebih baik aku tidur dan bangun lebih pagi agar dapat melihatmu chagi " Setelah itu Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya.

Pagi Hari

Kyuhyun sengaja bangun pukul 04.30 agar bisa menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan juga Sungmin, biasanya saat dia bangun pukul 06.30 Sungmin sudah berangkat berarti Sungmin akan bangun pukul 06.00 dan sekarang masih pukul 05.45 masih ada waktu 15 menit untuk Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin bangun. Kyuhyun mengambil laptopnya dikamar dan mulai membuka email, Kyuhyun terus sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya sampai telepon masuk berbunyi dari ponselnya.

" Yeoboseo "

**" ... "**

" Ah Solbi, Ne? Jeongmal? Sebentar aku periksa didalam tasku dulu, sepertinya semalam terbawa olehku " Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan memasuki kamarnya .

BRAK

Sungmin membanting pintu kamarnya dengan tak elitnya, Sungmin sibuk memasangkan dasi sambil merapikan pakaiannya, seharusnya dia bangun pukul 6 tadi tapi ternyata dia kesiangan sehingga baru bangun pukul 06.15 dengan segera Sungmin mengambil sepatunya dan memakainya cepat setelah itu berlari secepat kilat menuju halte bus.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa berkas yang dicarinya, Kyuhyun menengok kearah kamar Sungmin dan membukanya namun tak menemukan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengecek kedalam kamar mandinya namun Sungmin juga tak ada disana.

" Apa dia sudah ada dimeja makan? " Kyuhyun melihat jam menunjukan pukul 06.40 , dengan cepat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang makan tapi Sungmin tak ada, Kyuhyun pun mendial nomor Sungmin.

**" Ne Kyu? "** Jawab Sungmin.

" Kau dimana? "

**" Tentu saja dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, wae? "** Kyuhyun mengeram menahan amarah.

" Kau tau aku hari ini sengaja bangun pagi agar bisa bertemu denganmu, aku juga sengaja masak sarapan untuk kita tapi kau malah pergi tanpa berpamitan denganku ! " Terdengar suara gugup dan bersalah dari Sungmin.

**" Mianhae aku tak tahu kalau kau bangun duluan dan aku tadi bangun kesiangan karena itu aku panik dan langsung pergi begitu saja "** Sesal Sungmin.

" Semalam aku sudah mengirimu sms agar tak mengunci pintu kamar tapi kenapa kau masih saja mengunci pintu kamarmu? " Geram Kyuhyun.

**" Omo, aku lupa Kyu, mianhae, lagi pula ada apa kau mau masuk kedalam kamarku? Apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal dikamarku? "** Kyuhyun mengeram frustasi mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

" Tentu saja bukan pabbo, itu karena aku ingin melihatmu aku me.. merindukanmu " TUT TUT TUT. Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun mematikan telepnnya sepihak, Kyuhyun memegang dadanya bisa dia asakan detak jantungnya yang memburu cepat.

" Aishhhh aku benar-benar merindukannyaaa " Kyuhyun mengeram frustasi lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap kekantor.

.

.

.

Seperti kemarin, siang ini Kyuhyun kembali menunggu Sungmin dihalaman sekolahnya. Namun kali ini Kyuhyun datang sebelum bel berbunyi, beruntung hari ini jadwalnya tak begitu padat dan penting. Kyuhyun bertekad menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sungmin, 3 hari tak bertemu Sungmin membuatnya rindu setengah mati.

Setelah menunggu selama 30 menit akhirnya bell pulang sekolah yang ditunggu-tunggunya berbunyi juga. Kyuhyun memperhatikan satu persatu murid yang keluar dari sekolah hingga akhirnya dia melihat wanita yang dicintainya dan sangat dirindukannya muncul, Kyuhyun mengulas senyum manisnya saat melihat Sungmin namun senyuma itu tak bertahan lama saat melihat Sungmin tertawa bersama seorang namja yang Kyuhyun tahu itu adalah teman sekelompok Sungmin kemarin. Dengan hati yang panas dan menahan amarah Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan menghadang jalan Sungmin dan Kris membuat Sungmin terpekik terkejut.

" Omo Kyu, kenapa kau berada disini? " Kyuhyun tampak tak suka dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

" Apa salahnya jika aku menjemput tunanganku sendiri, hmm? " Sungmin tampak salah tingkah.

" Kris sepertinya hari ini aku tak bisa ikut denganmu, sampaikan salamku pada Ajhumma ne? " Kris mengangguk mengerti.

" Ne, nanti aku sampaikan salammu pada Eomma " Setelah itu Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya entah kemana, Sungmin tak berani menanyakan pada Kyuhyun karena dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang menahan amarahnya. Sungmin sendiri bingung kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba marah namun lagi-lagi nyali Sungmin terlalu ciut untuk sekedar bertanya ditambah lagi kecepatan mobil yang menggila membuat Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar marah saat ini. Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya disebuah hamparan ilalang yang luas, tempat ini sangat rindang, sejuk dan sepi. Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan diikuti Sungmin dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya membuat langkah Sungmin berhenti, melihat Kyuhyun diam saja membuat Sungmin sedikit bingung namun dengan perlahan Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun.

GREP

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang dia rindukan, bohong jika 3 hari ini dia tidak merindukan Kyuhyun.

" Bogoshipooo " Ucap Sungmin dengan lirih, Kyuhyun melepaskan lingkaran tangan Sungmin dipinggangnya dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin lalu memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Sungmin, mengecup bahu Sungmin berulang kali.

" Nado, nado bogoshipo " Mereka terlarut dalam pelukan hangat, setelah beberapa lama mereka berpelukan akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens begitu pulang dengan Sungmin. Lama-lama wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat kearah Sungmin dan entah sejak kapan kedua bibir itu mulai saling memanggut dan mengesap satu sama lainnya, menyalurkan rindu yang menggebu, Kyuhyun megeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Sungmin dan satu tangannya lagi memegang tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun dengan erat. Terlihat keduanya ingin saling mendominasi ciuman diantara mereka hingga keduanya melepas panggutan itu dengan nafas terengah-engah . Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah padam, direngkuhnya lagi tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

" Kau membuatku gila tiga hari ini, kau tau aku merindukanmu sampai dadaku ini terasa sesak, aku tak ingin begini lagi, bagaimanapun kita harus menyempatkan diri bertemu walau hanya sebentar " Sungmin mengangguk.

" Dan aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan teman sekelompokmu itu " Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun bingung.

" Kris maksudmu? Wae? " Kyuhyun mengehela nafas beratnya.

" Kenapa bertanya? Tentu saja aku cemburu melihatmu bersama namja lain " Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Jeongmal kau cemburu? " Tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum-senyum senang.

" tentu saja, wajar bukan kalau aku cemburu? Memangnya kau tak cemburu melihatku bersama wanita lain hmm? " Kyuhyun mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin yang sedikit merona.

" Tentu saja cemburu " Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut Sungmin yang diikatnya, Kyuhyun merasa janggal pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan melihat rambut Sungmin, Kyuhyun melepas ikatan rambut Sungmin dan betapa terkejutnya melihat potongan rambut Sungmin yang pendek.

" Kau memotong rambutmu? Wae? " Sungmin tampak sedikit salah tingkah kemudian tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

" Apa aku cantik? Tiba-tiba aku ingin merubah suasana saja, bosan rambut panjang terus " Kyuhyun mengerenyit tak suka.

" Jangan pernah potong rambutmu lagi! Aku tak suka rambut pendekmu " Sungmin cemberut menanggapi Kyuhyun, dipikirnya Kyuhyun akan suka melihat peubahannya, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin intens.

" Kau menggunakan make up? Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini ? " Sungmin tampak gelagapan melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, dipikirnya Kyuhyun akan senang dengan perubahannya namun diluar dugaannya justru Kyuhyun terlihat marah dan tak suka.

" Tak ada yang mengajariku, waktu itu aku hanya iseng saja mencoba alat make up di mall dan ternyata bagus jadi aku beli saja dan sayang kalau sudah dibeli tapi tidak dipakai jadi aku coba-coba saja memakainya " Jawab Sungmin gugup.

" Jangan pernah memakai make up lagi, aku tak suka " ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

" Wae? "

" Aku suka kau yang alami tanpa make up, aku suka rambut panjangmu yang terurai karena kau terlihat sangat manis, aku tak suka melihat rambutmu sekarang dan make up mu karena aku seperti melihat orang lain, bukan seperti melihat Sungmin tunanganku yang manis, polos dan alami " Sungmin tertegun mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, dengan sekejap Sungmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun.

" Mianhae, aku akan kembali menjadi diriku apa adanya " Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan erat.

" Ne, saranghae chagi, jadilah dirimu yang apa adanya, aku suka itu " Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

" Nado saranghae "

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Sungmin dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur Sungmin, malam ini dia memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Sungmin dikamar Sungmin. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, mereka hanya akan tidur bersama, Kyuhyun masih sangat merindukan Sungmin sehingga dia ingin tidur sambil memeluk Sungmin malam ini. Sungmin masih berada dikamar mandi, Kyuhyun menatap kamar Sungmin yang seperti kamar anak-anak, namun sangat manis. Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan kearah meja belajar Sungmin yang terdapat beberapa buku yang tergeletak disana dan juga bingkai foto yang terdapat foto mereka berdua yang tersenyum bahagia menatap kamera. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku-buku yang menumpuk, Kyuyun mengerenyitkan dahinya saat melihat banyak buku-buku dan majalah fashion juga note yang terselip disana. Seketika amarah Kyuhyun meradang membaca note itu.

CKLEK

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Kyuhyun sudah ada dikamarnya, Sungmin tersenyum dan mendekati Kyuhyun namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan memandangnya tajam. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Kyuhyun melempar beberapa buku, majalah fashion dan juga note kearahnya. Sungmin membulatkan matanya melihat itu semua, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut dan mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun walaupun tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

" K.. Kyu aku bisa jelaskan " Sungmin berdiri dihapadan Kyuhyun.

" Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan dingin membuat Sungmin tak dapat menahan lagi tangisnya.

TBC

Chap 4 update, niatnya mau ngepost kemaren tapi merasa ada yang aneh sama ceritanya jadi aku coba memperbaiki dan inilah hasilnya, mengecewakankah? Gomawo yang udah mau review dan baca, huwaaaa aku ada urusan jadi gak bisa ngomong banyak, terakhir tolong reviewnya yaaah gomawo ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**MY LOVELY FIANCE**

Chap 5

" Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan dingin membuat Sungmin tak dapat menahan lagi tangisnya.

" Kau salah paham Kyu hiksss ini bukan seperti yak kau pikirkan " Sungmin meraih Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya namun Kyuhyun tak membalas pelukan Sungmin.

" Aku tak menyangka jika kau merubah penampilanmu demi namja lain, aku sungguh kecewa Min, apa perasaanmu padaku sudah berubah? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan lirihnya, Sungmin menggeleng dengan keras.

" Anni, bukan begitu. Kau salah paham Kyu hiksss " Kyuhyun menghela nafas, kemudian melepaskan pelukan Sungmin padanya.

" Sebaiknya kau tidur, aku akan kembali kekamarku " Kyuhyun hendak meninggalkan kamar Sungmin tapi dengan cepat Sungmin menahannya.

" A.. Aku ingin kau tidur disini " Pinta Sungmin dengan takut-takut.

" Mian, aku sedang ingin sendiri " Setelah itu Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Sungmin, meninggalkan Sungmin yang terduduk diatas ranjangnya sambil menangis.

" Kau salah paham Kyu, bukan seperti itu hikssss " Sungmin meraih note itu kemudian beranjak membuka laci dan mengambil jepit rambut menggenggamnya erat kemudian kembali menangis.

**NOTE**

**To : Minnie Bunny**

**Ini hadiah pertama untukmu,**

**Rambut pendekmu sangat cantik,**

**Semakin cantik lagi jika kau hiasi dengan jepit ini,**

**Hehe**

**NB: Make up mu hari ini pas, wajahmu semakin cantik ^^**

**By: Namja paling tampan KRIS ^^**

" Disaat aku dan Kris sudah berteman akrab, kenapa justru hubunganku dan Kyuhyun yang memburuk hiksss, wae? Kyuhyun salah mengira, aku berubah untuknya bukan untuk Kris hiksss. Aku juga berubah untuknya tapi kenapa justru orang lain yang menyukai perubahanku hiksss aku harus bagaimana Kyu? Hikssss " Sungmin merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang, memeluk boneka Bunny dengan erat sambil menangis.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sungmin tak berniat berangkat kesekolah sendiri, dia ingin berangkat bersama Kyuhyun agar dapat menjelaskan semuanya. Sarapan pagi tadi suasananya sangat hening, Kyuhyun tak berniat mengajak Sungmin bicara dan membahas soal masalah mereka, seperti hal nya saat ini Kyuhyun hanya sibuk menyetir tanpa mengajak Sungmin bicara. Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun, dia meremas tangannya sedikit ragu apa ini saatnya membahas masalah mereka. Jujur dia takut untuk bicara tapi dia juga tak ingin berlarut dalam kesalah pahaman ini.

" Hmm Kyu, ak.. aku ingin menjelaskan soal tadi malam "

" ... " Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa merespon ucapan Sungmin membuat Sungmin serba salah.

" Baiklah jika kau tak ingin merespon ucapanku, tak apa, asal kau dengarkan penjelasanku baik-baik dan kumohon tepikan dulu mobilnya " Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun namun dia mengikuti kemauan Sungmin untuk menepikan mobilnya. Setelah mobil menepi Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil memandang lurus kedepan. Sungmin meremas tangannya gelisah, Sungmin menghela nafasnya sejenak kemudian mulai menjelaskan.

" Kau salah paham soal note itu, sejujurnya aku memotong rambutku bukan karena aku bosan dan aku memoles wajahku dengan make up bukan karena aku terlanjur membeli make up tapi semua sudah aku niatkan. Aku ingin berubah, aku ingin terlihat dewasa dimatamu, aku membeli buku soal wanita, membeli majalah fashion bahkan alat make up agar aku bisa merubah penampilanku dan juga sikapku yang kekanakan. Kau ingat saat kita datang kepesta relasi bisnismu? Mr. Park salah mengira tunanganmu, bahkan temanmu itu mengira aku berusia 13 tahun. Aku hanya ingin dianggap pantas bersanding denganmu Kyu, aku tidak ingin mempermalukanmu makanya aku berusaha berubah. Soal note yang Kris tulis itu hanya untuk menyemangatiku, kami tak ada hubungan apapun, dia tau semua rencanaku untuk berubah awalnya dia tak setuju tapi melihat kesungguhanku dia akhirnya mendukungku dan membantuku. Tak kusangka kalau kau tak suka dengan perubahan ini, Mianhae karena gagal membuatmu bangga. Aku hanya ingin berubah agar aku juga bisa kau banggakan didepan relasi bisnismu, aku tak mau dianggap anak kecil yang menyusahkanmu hikssss jebal percayalah padaku " Sungmin menunduk sambil menangis, Kyuhyun melihat kerah Sungmin kemudian memeluknya erat.

" Bodoh, kenapa kau sebodoh ini hmm? Aku tak perduli apa kata orang tentangmu, perlu kau tahu, aku bangga sangat bangga memiliki tunangan sepertimu, kau yang terbaik kau yang terhebat dan kau segalanya bagiku maka dari itu aku memilihmu. Jika aku hanya mengincar wanita cantik dengan make up tebal untuk apa aku bersusah payah untuk mendapatkanmu? Aku hanya ingin dirimu tak ingin yang lain " Kyuhyun mengecup kepala Sungmin, Sungmin kembali menangis mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

" Hikssss Kyunnieeeee Mianhaeeee hikssss huwaaaaaaaaaa " Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar tangis Sungmin, tangis yang kekanakan tapi itulah Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin yang apa adanya, menyukai Sungmin yang manja, kekanakan, polos.

" Cup cup cup, uljima chagi " Kyuhyun melepaska pelukannya, menangkupkan wajah Sungmin dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" Jangan menangis lagi ne " Sungmin mengangguk kemudian mengusap air matanya.

" Yasudah, kita sekarang jalan lagi ne, kau akan terlambat jika kita tidak cepat-cepat " Sungmin menggeleng dengan keras.

" Wae? " Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Aku tak ingin kesekolah, aku ingin ikut denganmu kekantor, aku merindukanmu " Kyuhyun tercengang mendengar permintaan Sungmin kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Andweee, kau harus sekolah, aku tak suka tunanganku membolos! " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didada, pose merajuk andalannya.

" Kau tak sayang padaku! Katanya kau merindukanku tapi sepertinya hanya aku yang merindukanmu! " Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya kemudian mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan sayang.

" Aku tak ingin hubungan kita dijadikan alasan untukmu melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya kau lakukan termasuk membolos sekolah, aku sangat merindukanmu chagi tapi kau harus tetap sekolah. Lagi pula besok kan weekend, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama " Sungmin masih tampak cemberut.

" Ayolah sayang, kau harus sekolah ne? " Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah aku akan sekolah tapi aku tak ingin kau menjemputku dan juga aku ingin menginap dirumah Hyukkie dan menghabiskan weekendku dengannya! " Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

" Ck, kau mengancamku eoh? " Kyuhyun membalas menatap Sungmin tajam agar takut namun Sungmin malah menantang Kyuhyun.

" Ne, aku mengancammu! " Kyuhyun mengacuhkan Sungmin kemudian mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah Sungmin.

" Kalau kau berani tak pulang kerumah, aku tak akan memberikan uang jajan padamu dan melaporkan tingkah nakalmu pada Eomonim " Sungmin kembali berkaca-kaca lagi menandakan siap menangis.

" Hikksss terserah padamu, kalau kau memotong uang jajanku lebih baik aku ikut orang tuaku kejepang, aku akan menyusul mereka! Hiksss " Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap jendela, dia tak ingin melihat Kyuhyun.

" Silahkan saja kalau kau berani menyusul mereka artinya kau mau mengakhiri hubungan kita dan kupastikan kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi " Ancam Kyuhyun, dan ancaman Kyuhyun kali ini sepertinya berhasil karena Sungmin langsung bungkam tak berniat menjawabnya.

Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya tepat didepan sekolah Sungmin, akibat pertengkaran mereka tadi Sungmin terlamabat 10 menit dan dilihatnya guru kesiswaan yang sedang menghukum anak-anak yang terlambat.

" Aku akan menjelaskan pada gurumu agar tak dihukum " Kyuhyun sudah bersiap turun dari mobil namun Sungmin mengintrupsi dengan cepat.

" Tak perlu, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri " Setelah itu Sungmin keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun tanpa bicara apapun lagi. Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggung Sungmin sambil menghela nafasnya kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju kantornya

.

.

.

" Hei Minnie, kenapa pagi tadi kau bisa terlambat? " Tanya Hyukkie begitu mereka sampai dikantin dan duduk dipojokan kantin.

" Aku bertengkar dengan Kyu " Sungmin menangkupkan wajahnya dimeja kantin.

" Ada apa lagi dengan kalian? Kenapa selalu bertengkar sih? " Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, dia malas jika harus membahas tentang Kyuhyun saat ini.

" Pesanan datang " Kris membawa nampan berisikan 3 mangkuk ramyun dan 3 jus jeruk.

" Eh, ada apa dengannya Hyuk? " Kris mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Sungmin, semenjak dia berteman dengan Sungmin, dengan sendirinya dia juga berteman dengan Hyukkie dan kini Kris tak sekaku dulu, dia lebih santai dan menikmati persahabatannya dengan Sungmin dan Hyukkie meskipun terkadang mulut tajamnya suka berulah.

" Molla, kau tanyakan saja padanya, paling juga bertengkar dengan Kyu Oppa lagi " jawab Hyukkie acuh dan lebih memilih menyantap ramyunnya.

" Kau Kenapa Min? " Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya.

" Aku kesal karena tak diperbolehkan bolos sekolah, padahal aku membolos demi berduaan dengannya huh tapi dia malah marah-marah dan mengancam tak memberiku uang jajan karena aku mengancam tak mau pulang keapartemen jika tak membolos huh"

PLETAK

" hyukkie Appooooo " Sungmin mengelus kepalanya yang kena pukulan Hyukkie.

" Kau saja pabbo, tentu saja dia marah kalau kau meminta bolos sekolah ck Kris kau urus anak pabbo satu ini, aku lelah menasehatinya " Hyukkie kembali menyantap makanannya. Kris menghampiri Sungmin dan bejongkok dihadapannya kemudian mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Hyukkie.

" Kau ini Min, jangan bertingkah konyol. Besok weekend dan kau bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya, kau tak boleh membolos untuk hal tak berguna " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Ck tapi aku kan merindukannya makanya aku ingin berdua dengannya " Kris tersenyum kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

" Itu sama saja " Kris berdiri dan kembali duduk dibangkunya. Sejenak mereka kembali menyantap makanan mereka.

" Aha, bagaimana jika kalian menginap diapartemenku saja? Besok kita menonton DVD bersama setelah itu siangnya kita menjenguk Eomma Kris, Eotthe? " Hyukkie dan Kris saling berpandangan kemudian pandangan Hyukkie beralih ke Sungmin.

" Kau pikir Kris mau tidur dimana? " Kris mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Hyukkie.

" Tentu saja dikamar Kyuhyun, mau dimana lagi "

" Andwe, aku baru dua kali bertemu dengannya dan kau menyuruhku tidur satu kamar dengannya, itu akan terasa canggung sekali " Tolak Kris.

" lalu kau mau tidur dimana lagi? Dikamarku bersama denganku dan Hyukkie? " Hyukkie dan Kris membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

PLETAK

" Aishhh Appoooo Hyukkie, kenapa lagi kepalaku dipukul? Sakiiiiiiit " Sungmin kembali mengusap kepalanya yang semakin nyeri.

" Hyukkie, kau jangan kasar begitu " Nasehat Kris namun Hyukkie bersikap masa bodo.

" Biar saja Kris, biar anak Pabbo ini bisa pintar sedikit, yakk kau pikir Kris itu Yeoja tidur bersama kita? Meskipun aku tak masalah dengan itu tapi kalau Kyu Oppa tau tunangannya tidur satu ranjang dengan namja lain meskipun ada aku disana, kupastikan besok status tunanganmu dengannya hanya tinggal diangan, kau mau dia murka dan menceraikanmu sebelum menikah ? " Sungmin menggeleng keras.

" Makanya jadi yeoja jangan terlalu pabbo, pikirkan dulu sebelum bicara " Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah Hyukkie dan Sungmin.

" Kenapa kau tertawa begitu sihhh? " Sungmin sedikit memukul tangan Kris.

" Habisnya kalian lucu dan aneh, sifat bertolak belakang, suka bertengkar, saling mengatai tapi persahabatan kalian terjalin erat sekali " Hyukkie merangkul pundak Sungmin.

" Itu karena kami saling menyayangi dan mencoba mengerti satu sama lain, dan aku harap bukan hanya kami saja, tapi kau juga begitu terhadap kami " Ucap Hyukkie dengan tulus diikuti anggukan pleh Sungmin.

" Ne " Jawab Kris singkat sambil tersenyum, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

.

.

.

Sore ini Kyuhyun sengaja pulang cepat untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Sungmin, dia merasa bersalah dengan pertengkaran pagi tadi dan berharap bisa baikan dengan segera. Kyuhyun memasuki apartemen namun saat dia memasuki apartemen terdengar suara namja dan yeoja sedang tertawa.

" Eh Kyu Oppa sudah pulang " Hyukkie langsung menyapa Kyuhyun begitu melihat Kyuhyun memasuki ruang TV.

" Kalian datang bermain? " Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian menduduki dirinya disofa bersebelahan dengan Sungmin.

" Kami akan menginap disini oppa, bolehkan? "Kyuhyun menatap Kris sejenak.

" Kau juga akan menginap disini? " Tanya Kyuhyun.

" ne, jika Hyung mengizinkan. Ah bolehkah aku memanggil Hyung saja? Dan tenang saja aku akan tidur disofa Hyung " Sungmin mendelik tak suka.

" Anni, kau tidur dikamar Kyuhyun saja, jika dia tak mengizinkan maka kau akan tidur dikamarku, kita akan tidur bertiga " Ucap Sungmin dengan tegas membuat Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya.

" Apa maksudmu dengan tidur bertiga dengan kau dan Hyukkie? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tak setuju.

" Mau bagaimana lagi, masa mau tidur di sofa, dia kan tamuku jadi aku yang menentukan " Jawab Sungmin dengan ketus, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin bingung.

" Sudah tak perlu bertengkar, biar aku tidur disofa saja Min " Kris mencoba menengahi namun Sungmin masih saja tidak setuju jika Kris tidur disofa.

" Andwe, kau tak boleh tidur disofa! " ucap Sungmin final.

" Baiklah kau tidur dikamarku saja " Putus Kyuhyun pada akhirnya membuat Sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" Oppa malam ini kita akan menonton DVD, oppa bergabung dengan kami yah " Ajak Hyukkie.

" Ne, baiklah aku kekamar dulu membersihkan diri dan kau chagi ikut aku " Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin menuju kamarnya.

" Apa yang akan dilakukan Hyung pada Sungmin? " Hyukkie menggendikan bahunya.

" Paling menyelesaikan masalah mereka, kan tadi pagi mereka sempat bertengkar " Mendapatkan jawaban itu membuat Kris hanya ber OH ria kemudian menatap pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang kini sudah tertutup rapat.

" **Kenapa hatiku resah begini saat melihatmu ditarik olehnya? Kenapa aku gelisah saat tahu kau berada didalam kamar berdua dengannya, padahal dia tunanganmu sendiri "** Batin Kris.

.

.

.

Setelah menutup pintunya Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada kemudian menatap Sungmin tajam. Sungmin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

" Apa maksudmu membawa namja itu kemari? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

" Kenapa? Dia juga temanku masa tak boleh aku ajak menginap disini " Jawab Sungmin dengan cueknya. Sungmin berjalan kearah ranjang Kyuhyun kemudian tiduran disana dengan santainya, Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin dan duduk disisi Sungmin.

" Seharusnya kau meminta izin dulu padaku, dia itu namja meskipun dia temanmu tapi aku tak suka kau dengan seenaknya mengajak namja lain untuk menginap disini tanpa seizinku " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Memangnya kenapa harus izin kau dulu? Memangnya kalau aku izin kau akan mengizinkannya? "

" Tentu saja tidak, dan kau harus meminta izin karena ini apartemenku, Arrachi? " Sungmin mendelik tak suka dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

" Oh jadi karena ini apartemen kau yang membeli maka aku tak boleh mengajak teman-temanku kemari? " Tanya Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun tajam, Kyuhyun yang merasa salah bicara pun jadi gelagapan sendiri.

" Bukan begitu chagi, tentu saja apartemen ini juga milikmu, tapi aku hanya tak suka namja lain menginap disini " Kyuhyun mencoba memegang tangan Sungmin namun dengan kasar Sungmin menepisnya.

" Aku akan mengatakan pada Appa untuk membelikan apartemen yang baru, sebelum aku mendapatkan apartemen aku akan tidur dihotel jadi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi aku bersikap seenaknya disini " Ucap Sungmin dengan dingin kemudian bangkit melangkah menuju pintu kamar Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun memeluknya erat dari belakang.

" Bukan begitu chagi, kenapa kau tak mengerti ucapanku? Aku hanya tak suka ada namja lain didekatmu apalagi dia sampai menginap disini, aku tak suka, aku cemburu, kumohon jangan salah paham " Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun dan memandang Kyuhyun lirih.

" Tapi kumohon pengecualian dengan Kris, dia itu berbeda, dulu dia sangat penyendiri dan tak punya satu pun teman disekolah, namun semenjak satu kelompok denganku, dia mulai membuka diri untuk berteman denganku, bahkan sekarang dengan Hyukkie dia sudah membuka diri, dia orang yang kesepian Kyu, masalah keluarganya berat, ibunya kecelakaan dan koma setelah mengetahui bahwa selama ini suami dan adik kandungnya menjalani hubungan terlarang sejak Kris lahir, Kris yang awalnya sedih karena ibunya koma menggantungkan hidupnya dengan adik ibunya, saat tau penyebab kecelakaan ibunya adalah orang yang selama ini dia sayangi, dia mulai tak percaya lagi pada siapapun, namun karena dia merasa aku dan Hyukkie tulus padanya makannya dia mau membuka diri dengan kami, kumohon jangan bersikap seperti ini padanya dan kuharap kau juga bisa dekat dengannya, kumohoooon " Pinta Sungmin dengan lirih, melihat permohonan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tak tega untuk menolak, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya.

" Baiklah, tapi kau harus tetap jaga sikapmu padanya, jangan terlalu berlebihan, bagaimana pun dia namja tak sama seperti kau bersahabat dengan Hyukkie dan aku minta maaf kalau tadi ada kata-kataku yang tak kau suka, mianhae " Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

CUP

" Ne, arrasho. Sekarang kau mandi ne, kau bauuuu " Sungmin pura-pura menutup hidungnya namun Kyuhyun bukannya marah malah terkekeh.

" Arrasho yeobooo " Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menarik tangan Sungmin agar tak menutup hidungnya lagi kemudian mengecup bibir Sungmin kilat setelah itu kabur kekamar mandi meninggalkan Sungmin yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri, lalu Sungmin keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun untuk menemui kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Kini Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Hyukkie dan Kris mulai acara mennton mereka. Tadi setelah mandi Kyuhyun memesan 3 kotak pizza ukuran jumbo dengan 3 botol cola ukuran 1lt. Mereka asik menonton film barat tentang action, Kyuhyun, Hyukkie dan Kris asik menonton karena mereka memang suka genre film seperti ini sedangkan Sungmin yang biasa nonton kartun dan drama tampak bingung dengan jalan ceritanya. Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun, matanya mulai mengantuk. Kyuhyun melirik kearah pucuk kepala Sungmin kemudian menarik dagu Sungmin agar melihatnya.

" Kau mengantuk Hmm? " Sungmin mengangguk kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa Oppa? Sungmin mengantuk? " Tanya Hyukkie.

" Ne, kau tau sendiri dia tak suka film action makanya dia jadi mengantuk begini " Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin dan mendekapnya didalam pangkuannya. Hyukkie yang sudah tebiasa dengan itu hanya cuek saja sedangkan Kris yang baru pertama kali melihat itu merasa tak nyaman dan tak suka saat melihat Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin posesif. Tiba-tiba Saat Kris sedang menatap intens Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun melihat tatapan lain dimata Kris. Kyuhyun adalah namja yang pernah jatuh cinta, sudah pasti dia mengerti arti tatapan Kris untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin sehingga tubuh mereka menempel tanpa celah kemudian Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin lama membuat Kris membulatkan matanya sedangkan Kyuhyun menyunggingkan smirknya tanpa melepas kecupannya pada bibir Sungmin. Hyukkie yang sedang fokus menonton tak memperhatikan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada Sungmin. Kris mengalihkan tatapanya kearah TV, tangannya yang berada dibawah bantal sofa mengepal kuat menahan amarah dan panas dihatinya.

" Sepertinya Sungmin sudah tertidu pulas, oia Kris sepertinya aku akan membawa Sungmin tidur dikamarku, kau bisa mengambil kasur lipat digudang dan bisa tidur dikamar Sungmin, Hyukkie kau tak keberatan kan Kris tidur dikamar Sungmin bersamamu? Dia akan tidur dikasur lipat " Hyukkie mengangguk setuju.

" Ne oppa, gwencana " Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda pada Hyukkie.

" Tenang saja, aku tak akan memberitahukannya pada Donghae " Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat wajah Hyukkie merona.

" Oppaaaaa " Rengek Hyukkie membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

" hahaha, yasudah kalian lanjutkan saja menontonnya dan jika selesai menonton tolong matikan dvd dan Tv nya kemudian masukan sisa pizza dan cola kedalam kulkas ne " Hyukkie mengangguk paham, Kris hanya diam tak berniat menjawab, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah menggendong Sungmin menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun merbahkan Sungmin diatas ranjangnya, kemudian Kyuhyun ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Sungmin lalu menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang kini sudah terlelap, dibelainya wajah Sungmin dengan sayang.

" Kau tau sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat teramat mencintaimu. Aku tak suka saat orang lain menatapmu penuh cinta, kau bisa mengatakan kalau Kris hanya sahabatmu tapi pandangan matanya tidak menyiratkan hal yang sama sepertimu. Aku tak ingin siapapun mengganggu hubungan diantara kita, aku ingin semua berjalan mulus sampai saatnya kita terikat untuk selamanya. Ikatan kita saat ini belum abadi, aku masih takut jika sesuatu membuat hubungan kita tak berjalan semestinya, oleh karena itu kuharap kau mau bekerja sama denganku untuk menjaga hubungan ini sampai kita menikah nanti, sampai kita memiliki anak-anak yang lucu, membesarkan mereka kemudian menikahkan mereka, sampai kita menjadi kakek dan nenek kemudian kematian menjemput kita bersama, dan kita akan memulai kehidupan baru kembali bersama dialam sana nanti, jadi bertahanlah disisiku sampai saat itu tiba, aku mencintaimu Cho Sungmin" Kyuhyun mengecup lama bibir Sungmin kemudian membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Tak lama Kyuhyun ikut terlelap, pemandangan yang indah, kedua insan yang saling mencintai dan menyayangi pertama kalinya tidur saling mendekap, saling berbagi tempat, berbagi kehangatn, juga berbagi cinta.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Hyukkie sarapan bertiga, Kris pagi-pagi sekali harus pulang karena telepon dari ayahnya. Sebenarnya dia enggan pulang jika saja ayahnya tak mengancam akan menghentikan biaya rumah sakit ibunya.

" Min, Oppa, sehabis sarapan hmm aku hmm " Hyukkie tampak bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

" Kau bicara apa sih Hyuk? " Tanya Sungmin yang bingung karena Hyukkie bicara tak jelas.

" Aku tahu, setelah makan bersiaplah, tadi Donghae menghubungiku kalau dia sudah dalam perjalanan kemari " Hyukkie dan Sungmin sontak membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun, Hyukkie terkejut karena Kyuhyun mengetahui soal dirinya dan Donghae sedangkan Sungmin terkejut karena tahu Hyukkie dan Donghae akan berkencan.

" Yakk Hyukkie, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau mau berkencan dengan Donghae oppa? " Sungmin menghentikan makannya dan menatap Hyukkie menuntut penjelasan.

" Bagaimana aku mau menjelaskannya jika Donghae oppa mengajaku saat kau sudah terlelap semalam " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Aha, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita double date sajaaaa, Eotthe? " Hyukkie tampak senang dan setuju dengan rencana Sungmin namun Kyuhyun buru-buru menginterupsi kedua gadis remaja itu.

" Min, jangan konyol, ini kencan pertama mereka, biarkan mereka melakukan pendekatan dulu berdua, jika sudah jadian baru kita rencanakan double date " Sungmin langsung merengut tak suka, Hyukkie yang sudah dibantu Sungmin dijodohkan dengan Donghae pun merasa tak enak hati.

" Gwencana oppa, tak buruk juga kita double date, lagi pula aku merasa canggung jika harus berduaan dengan Donghae oppa " Sungmin langsung semeringah mendengar penuturan Hyukkie.

" Tetap tidak boleh, bagaimana hubungan kalian bisa maju jika anak ini mengacau " Kyuhyun mencubit hidung Sungmin gemas, namun karena kesal Sungmin langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan melenggang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

BRAK

Hyukkie menutup telingannya spontan saat mendengar bantingan keras pintu kamar Sungmin sedangkan Kyuhyun yang terbiasa dengan itu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

" Oppa tak ingin menyusul Minnie? " Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Wae? "

" Kau seperti tak tahu Sungmin saja, biarkan saja dia marah, nanti dia baik dengan sendirinya, jika aku membiasakan membujuknya jika marah nanti dia akan selalu marah tak jelas padaku " Terang Kyuhyun.

" Iya sih, tapi kalau tidak dibujuk juga semakin menjadi, lebih baik oppa bujuk sajalah " Saran Hyukkie.

" Sudah kau tak perlu kau fikirkan tentang Sungmin, sekarang selesaikan sarapanmu dan bersiap-siap sebelum Donghae satang menjemput " Hyukkie menganggukan kepalanya dan menyelesaikan sarapannya bersama Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah Hyukkie dan Donghae berpamitan kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk diruang TV sambil menonton kartun. Sungmin masih dengan aksi merajuknya dan Kyuhyun yang hanya sesekali melirik kearah Sungmin.

" Masih marah? " Kyuhyun tak tahan juga jika didiami Sungmin seperti ini akhirnya mengajak Sungmin bicara.

" Pikir saja sendiri " Jawab Sungmin acuh.

" Sepertinya masih marah, hmm mau kuberi tahu rahasia? Jika ingin tahu maka kau tak boleh marah lagi " Bujuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin sedikit melirik kearah Kyuhyun dan itu respon yang bagus menurut Kyuhyun.

" Tidak perlu " Jawab Sungmin masih acuh, berpura-pura tak tertarik padahal didalam hatinya penasaran juga.

" Yakin? Kalau kau mengetahui rahasia ini, besok kau bisa meminta traktiran oleh Hyukkie disekolah " Sungmin meolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

" Jeongmal? Memangnya ada apa sampai Hyukkie mau mentaraktirku? " Tanya Sungmin yang mulai tertarik.

" Benar kau mau tahu? Tapi syaratnya tak boleh marah lagi chagi " Sungmin nampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

" Baiklah, jadi apa rahasianya? " Kyuhyun tampak senang mendengar persetujuan Sungmin, namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika tak mengambil kesmpatan dalam kesempitan.

" Tapi cium aku dulu disini " Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjukan tepat dibibirnya, dengan kilat Sungmin pun mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

CUP

" cepat katakan apa rahasianyaaaaa " Sungmin yang tak sabaran pun mnggoncang-goncangkan tangan Kyuhyun.

" Ne chagi, jadi begini, tadi pagi Donghae menelponku saat kau sedang mandi, dia mengatakan akan mengajak Hyukkie berkencan dan menembak Hyukkie, makanya tadi aku melarangmu double date dengan mereka " Sungmin terpekik terkejut mendengarnya.

" Jeongmaaaaaaal? Huwaaaaa Hyukkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii " Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar teriakan Sungmin.

" Waaahh akhirnya mereka akan jadian jugaaaaaa " Ucap Sungmin dengan senangnya.

" Aku juga senang karena Donghae sudah tak sendiri lagi, ikan mokpo itu akhirnya akan memiliki yeojachingu juga hahaha " Sungmin ikut tertawa, setelah itu mereka menyenderkan kepala mereka satu sama lainnya.

" Kyu, beberapa bulan lagi umurku 17 tahun, aku senang sekali " Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

" Senang karena kau pasti akan meminta hadiah dariku kan? Tenang saja, apapun yang kau minta aku akan berusaha mewujudkannya chagi " Sungmin tersenyum kemudian menatap Kyuhyun, melihat Sungmin menatapnya membuat Kyuhyun jadi ikut menatap Sungmin dalam.

" Bukan masalah hadiah Kyu, tapi aku senang karena tinggal satu tahun lagi aku harus menunggu sampai akhirnya nanti margaku berubah menjadi Cho, Jadi Ny Cho Sungmin " Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Aku senang mendengarnya, kupikir hanya aku yang tak sabar untuk menantikan pernikahan kita, ternyata kau juga menantikannya " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya tak suka mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

" Yaaak, kau bicara seakan-akan hanya kau yang mencintaiku, aku juga mencintaimu tahu " Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan polos Sungmin.

" ne tentu saja kita saling mencintai, karena itu kita bersama saat ini kan? Karena itu juga kita bertahan diperbedaan usia kita yang terlampau jauh kan? Karena itu juga kita selalu berjuang untuk hubungan ini agar kita mencapai tujuan kita bersama, yaitu pernikahan abadi " Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun.

" ne, kau benar Chagi, saranghae " Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan cinta Sungmin.

" nado saranghae chagi " Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sungmin membawa Sungmin kedalam ciuman penuh kelembutan, saling mengsap satu sama lainnya, menyalurkan persaan cinta keduanya. Namun itu tak bertahan lama saat Kyuhyun mulai mencium Sungmin dengan kasar, dan entah sejak kapan Sungmin sudah pandai soal berciuman sehingga bisa mengimbangi ciuman kasar dari Kyuhyun. Mereka seakan tak perduli dengan yang lainnya, mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

" OMO! YAAAAK ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP CALON MENANTUKU " Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih belum melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

PLETAAAAK

Jitakan dikepala Kyuhyun yang cukup keras membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan terpekik karena sakit dikepalanya sehingga dengan spontan dia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Sungmin. Kedua pasangan itu terkejut saat melihat ibu dan calon ibu mertuannya berdecak pinggang dihadapan mereka.

" Eommaa " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar.

" Heechul Eomma " Ucap Sungmin tak kalah bergetar dan ketakutan.

" Kalian beniat memberiku cucu sebelum menikah eoh? " Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menggeleng dengan keras, tak membenarkan persepsi Heechul.

" Tidak seperti itu Eomma " Kyuhyun tampak bingung melihat Heechul murka.

" Mulai sekarang Eomma akan memisahkan kalian! " Ucapan Heecul kontan membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut .

TBC

Chap 5 update, ditunggu reviewnya, gomawo yang udah baca, review, ngejadiin cerita ini favorite, dan yang udah ngefollow juga, dan selamat datang readers baru. Aku masih bingung mau nempatin konflik pihak ketiganya dimana, dan masih belum tau konfliknya di narami atau di Kris, sementara waktu masih nunjukin hubungan Kyumin yang kadang berantem kadang baikan aja sama masalah-masalah kecil juga, gak apa-apa kan begini dulu? Gak bosen kan yah? Akhir kata Gomawo ^^

NB : aku gak punya wp jd yg mau nanyain kapan update atau apapun mention aja aku di twitterku **nelimarda **kalau mau follow juga boleh, gomawo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**MY LOVELY FIANCE**

Chap 6

" Mulai sekarang Eomma akan memisahkan kalian! " Ucapan Heecul kontan membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut .

" Eomma tak bisa melakukan ini pada kami! " Protes Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa Eomma tak bisa melakukannya? Kalian belum menikah dan itu artinya Sungmin masih tanggung jawab Eomma, Appa dan bumonim Sungmin " Heechul menarik Sungmin agar berpindah duduk disampingnya namun Kyuhyun menahannya.

" Tetap duduk disampingku chagi " Sungmin sebenarnya ingin menuruti Kyuhyun tapi melihat Heechul yang menantapnya terus membuat Sungmin takut, dengan lembut Sungmin melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun kemudian duduk disamping Heechul membuat Heechul tersenyum penuh kemenangan sedangkan Kyuhyun terus menatap tajam Sang Eomma.

" Ck kenapa Eomma mengganggu hidupku yang tenang ini sih? Pokoknya aku tak setuju jika kami dipisahkan! " Heechul memandang putranya tajam.

" Sekarang kau Eomma berikan pilihan, pilih Eomma memisahkan kalian sebatas tempat tinggal atau memisahkan tali pertunangan kalian yang artinya tak akan pernah ada pernikahan? " Pilihan dari heechul bagaikan petir disiang bolong bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sudah satu tahun mereka tinggal bersama, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berpisah sekarang? Meskipun hanya sekedar tempat tinggal.

" Eomma jebal jangan mempersulit kami, setahun ini kami sudah tinggal bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, bagaimana mungkin bisa sekarang kami dipisahkan? " Ucap Kyuhyun lirih, Sungmin sendiri sudah menunduk dan menangis dalam diam.

" Eomma lakukan ini juga demi kebaikan kalian, Eomma tak mau hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi sebelum kalian resmi menikah " Sungmin mulai terisak, mendengar itu Heechul langsung memeluk Sungmin erat, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangi Sungmin dengan cemas.

" Eomma jangan berlebihan kumohon, tadi hanya sebuah ciuman, apa salah jika aku mencium tunanganku sendiri? Kalau aku mau berbuat macam-macam pada Sungmin, seharusnya calon cucu Eomma sudah lahir saat ini, tapi aku bisa mengendalikan diriku Eomma, kumohooon " Kyuhyun menatap Eommanya dengan tatapan memohon namun Heechul tak bergeming. Sungmin semakin terisak dan melepaskan pelukan Heechul pada tubuhnya kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Kyuhyun untuk dipeluk, dengan segera Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Heechul hanya menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah kedua anak itu.

" Kyu, aku tak mau pisah denganmuuuuu " rengek Sungmin, Kuyuhyun mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin.

" Aku juga tak mau " Jawab Kyuhyun.

" Kalian ini, berlebihan sekali, hanya dipisahkan rumah saja sudah begini " Cibir Heechul membuat Kyuhyun menatap sang Eomma tajam.

" Ck sudahlah Eomma jangan mengusik kami lagi, lagi pula kenapa tiba-tiba Eomma ada disini sih? " Heechul mendelik tak suka mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu? Kau tak senang ibu dan ayahmu pulang? "

" Bukan begitu Eomma, Mianhae " Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

" Eomma dan Appa akan tinggal disini sekitar sebulan karena Appamu ada pekerjaan disini, dan Minnie chagi ayo sekarang kita kekamarmu dan berkemas " Sungmin kembali menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat.

" Eomma sudahlah, Sungmin tak mau ikut dengan Eomma " Heechul langsung memasang wajah " sedih " nya.

" Jadi Minnie tak mau tinggal dengan Eomma? Padahal Eomma hanya sebulan disini " Sungmin menghentikan tangisnya dan melirik kearah Heechul.

" Bukan begitu Eommaaaa " Sungmin menghampiri Heechul kemudian memeluknya erat.

" Hanya sebulan saja " pinta Heechul, Sungmin berpikir sejenak. Setelah berpikir agak lama Sungmin pun menganggukan kepalanya membuat Heechul terpekik senang kemudian memeluk Sungmin.

" Kyaaaaa senangnyaaa " Heechul menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang mencibirnya.

" **Dasar ratu iblis, pintar sekali aktingnya "** Batin Kyuhyun.

" Yasudah kau kekamar dan kemasi baju-bajumu ne? " Sungmin mengangguk lirih kemudian melangkah dengan gontai kekamarnya.

" Apa rencana Eomma sebenarnya? Menurutku ini bukan masalah ciuman tadi kan alasan Eomma menyuruh Sungmin tinggal dengan Eomma? " Heechul tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun kemudian duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun.

" Anak Eomma cerdas sekali sih, sebenarnya Eomma hanya ingin ada yang menemani. Kau tau kan dari dulu Eomma ingin sekali memiliki anak yeoja yang cantik seperti princess namun ternyata Eomma melahirkan anak setan sepertimu " Kyuhyun melirik sinis kearah kepala Heechul yang sedang menyender dibahunya.

" Tapi Eomma sangat mencintaimu nak " CUP, Heechul mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya.

" Nado Eomma " Heechul tersenyum kemudian menyenderkan kembali kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun, kali ini Kyuhyun memeluk Eommanya erat.

" Maka dari itu Eomma ingin Sungmin tinggal bersama Eomma selama Eomma disini, kau tau sendiri Appamu pasti snagat sibuk dan kau juga sibuk jadi dari pada Eomma dan Sungmin kesepian lebih baik kami tinggal bersama " Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

" Kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut pindah kerumah " Heechul menggeleng tak setuju.

" Andwe, jika kau pindah juga nanti perhatian Sungmin hanya ada padamu, Eomma hanya ingin menikmati sebulan ini bersama Sungmin, jebaal Kyu hanya sebulan " Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya.

" Baiklah " Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

" Kau memang anak Eomma yang paling tampan " Setelah itu Heechul bergegas menuju kamar Sungmin.

" tadi mengataiku anak setan, sekarang mengatakan aku tampan, maksudnya aku anak setan tampan yang dilahirkan ratu iblis begitu? " guman Kyuhyun sambil sedikit berdecih.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya disofa kemudian memejamkan matanya erat. Ini sangat berat untuknya, satu sisi dia tak ingin Sungmin pindah meskipun hanya sebulan namun satu sisi lagi Kyuhyun tak ingin membuat sang Eomma sedih. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya dipintu sambil memperhatikan Heechul dan Sungmin yang sedang mengemasi pakaian dan buku-buku pelajarannya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dengan intens, sebulan kedepan dia akan jarang melihat Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

" Sini aku bantu " Kyuhyun memasukan beberapa buku kedalam tas Sungmin, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedih. Heechul yang melihat itu menjadi tak enak sendiri, Heechul berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

" Minnie chagi, Eomma akan menjemputmu lagi nanti malam, Eomma lupa kalau ada janji dengan teman lama Eomma, kau disini dulu yah bersama Kyuhyun " Sungmin mengangguk.

" Baiklah, Eomma pergi dulu ne, Kyu nanti malam saat Eomma menjemput semua barang Sungmin sudah harus siap " Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" Ne Eomma, gomawo " Heechul menganggukan kepalanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun. Yah, Heechul sebenarnya tak ada janji dengan siapapun namun melihat Sungmin yang begitu sedih mau tak mau Heechul memberikan kesempatan pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menghabiskan weekend mereka.

" Min, tak ada lagi buku yang harus dibawa? " Sungmin menggeleng, Kyuhyun berjalan mengumpulkan koper dan tas Sungmin yang akan dibawanya. Sungmin mendudukan dirinya diranjang, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin kemudian memeluknya.

" Hei jangan sedih begini, hanya sebulan, kau juga kan akan kesekolah pasti satu bulan tak akan terasa, setiap weekend aku akan datang menemuimu lagi pula jarak apartemen ke rumah Eomma hanya satu jam sayang " Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin, mengelus wajah Sungmin dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil diwajah Sungmin.

" Kyu, nanti jika aku tak ada disini jangan ajak wanita lain kemari, arra? " Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian mencubit hidung Sungmin gemas.

" Ne chagi, dan kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kris disekolah, pulang sekolah langsung pulang, jika Eomma tak menjemputmu kesekolah segera beritahu aku biar aku menjemput dan jangan sesekali pulang bersama Kris, arra? " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Arra, dasar pencemburu dan possesif " Cibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin dengan gemas membuat Sungmin meringis meminta Kyuhyun melepaskan cubitannya.

" Lepaskaaaan Appoooooo " rengek Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan cubitannya dipipi Sungmin.

" Kau ini mengataiku pencemburu dan possesif seperti kau tidak saja " Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun, dengan sayang Kyuhyun mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin.

" Kita saling mencemburu dan possesif karena kita saling mencintai sayang, itu hal yang wajar, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah menjaga perasaan kita masing-masing agar hubungan kita tetap terjalin harmonis, arra? " Sungmin mengangguk.

" Arra " Jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dan merebahkan tubuh Sungmin diatas ranjang. Setelah itu Kyuhyun ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Sungmin. Mereka tiduran sambil berhadap-hadapan. Mereka saling menatap dalam satu sama lain, Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan sayang, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

" Biarkan kita berpelukan seperti ini terus sampai Eomma menjemputmu ne " Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk, mereka pun menghabiskan waktu dengan berpelukan satu sama lainnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah gontai menuju kelasnya, malam tadi Sungmin tak bisa tidur sama sekali karena memikirkan Kyuhyun. Pada akhirnya Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun menelponnya, setelah dua jam Kyuhyun menelponnya barulah Sungmin bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Sungmin menghampiri Hyukkie dan Kris yang sedang mengoborol, mereka sempat bingung melihat Sungmin yang tampak lesu.

" Kau kenapa lagi Minnie? Bertengkar lagi dengan Kyu oppa? Aigooo ada apa dengan kalian sih? " Sungmin menggeleng dengan lemah.

" Aku semalaman tak bisa tidur, aku merindukan Kyu " Hyukkie dan Kris saling bertatap-tatapan satu sama lain.

" Memangnya Hyung kemana? " Mata Sungmin sudah berkaca-kaca membuat hyukkie dan Kris bingung sekaligus panik.

" Bukan Kyu yang kemana, tapi aku yang pergi huwaaaaaammpphhh " Hyukkie langsung membekap mulut Sungmin, sedangkan Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kebiasaan buruk Sungmin itu.

" Jangan berteriak begitu pabbo, kau mengganggu pagi indah teman-teman yang lain, sekarang kau jelaskan dengan lengkap apa yang terjadi sebenarnya "

" Kemarin setelah kau pergi, aku kan hanya berduaan dengan Kyu, kemudian kami hmm kami hmm " Hyukkie memutar bola matanya malas.

" Ceritakan yang jelas, palli " Sungmin menunduk sambil meremas rok sekolahnya erat, Sungmin bingung sekaligus malu jika harus menceritakan soal ciuman itu didepan Kris.

" Akuu, akuu hmm kami berciuman lalu tiba-tiba Heechul Eomma datang dan mempergoki kami "

" MWO? HEECHUL EOMMA ADA DISEOUL? " Hyukkie langsung berdiri mendengar penjelasan Sungmin soal Heechul, Kris langsung menaraik tangan Hyukkie agar duduk.

" Kau menyuruh Sungmin diam tapi kau juga berteriak " Hyukkie hanya memberikan cengiran tak jelasnya pada Kris.

" Ne, Heechul Eomma dan Han Appa datang keseoul karena mereka ada pekerjaan disini, kemudian karena melihat kami begitu dan tak ingin kami melakukan hal tak diinginkan akhirnya aku disuruh pindah kerumah Heechul Eomma " Sungmin menunduk sedih.

" Heechul Eomma? Nugu? " Tanya Kris yang tidak mengenal siapa itu Heechul.

" Heechul Eomma dan Han appa itu bumonimnya Kyu Oppa " Kris hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

" Dan sekarang aku terpisah dengan Kyu, Heuh jadi semakin jarang bertemu dengan Kyu saja " Sungmin menunduk lesu.

" Heechul Eomma selalu seperti itu sih, tindakannya selalu spontan. Yasudah kau jalani saja, kan hanya satu bulan, lagi pula jika weekend kalian masih bisa bertemu kan? "

" Iya siiihh tapi tak cukup jika hanya weekend aaahhhhh " Sungmin mengusap kasar wajahnya, Hyukkie menepuk-nepuk bahu Sungmin.

" Sudahlah, nanti jika kita tak ada tugas dan pulang cepat, kami akan mengantarkanmu kekantor Kyu oppa, iya kan Kris? " Hyukkie menyenggol tangan Kris.

" Ah ne, kau jangan sedih seperti itu Minnie " Sungmin menatap Hyukkie dan Kris bergantian.

" Gomawo sudah menghiburku, kalau tak ada kalian pasti aku semakin sedih " Hyukkie memeluk Sungmin.

" Itulah gunanya sahabat " Sungmin membalas pelukan Hyukkie, Kris tersenyum melihat keduanya.

" Ah, kau belum menceritakan soal kau dan Donghae, Kyu bilang kalau Donghae menembakmu, ayooo ceritakan " Sungmin tiba-tiba teringat kalau kemarin Donghae akan menyatakan cinta pada Hyukkie.

" Ne, kemarin kami pergi ketaman, kami awalnya mengobrol biasa namun tiba-tiba obrolan kami menjadi serius dan saat itu juga Donghae menyatakan cintanya dan aku langsung menerimanya " Jawab Hyukkie malu-malu, Sungmin langsung tersenyum menggoda.

" Huwaaa akhirnya uri Hyukkie sudah punya kekasih ne.. chukkaeeeeeeeeee " Sungmin kembali memeluk Hyukkie.

" Dan kau harus mentraktir kami saat istirahat nanti " Ujar Kris yang langsung disetujui Sungmin dengan anggukan kepalanya.

" Kalian tenang saja, aku akan mentraktir kalian makan nanti "

" Huwaaaaaaaaaa senangnyaaaa " Pekik Sungmin kesenangan membuat Hyukkie dan Kris tertawa melihatnya.

.

.

.

Pulang Sekolah Heechul menjemput Sungmin disekolah, setelah itu mereka mampir kebutik langganan Heechul. Sungmin sedari tadi hanya duduk sambil membolak balik majalah dengan bosan karena Heechul sibuk mencoba beberapa gaun.

Drrrtttt Drrrtttt

Ponsel Sungmin berdering dengan segera Sungmin mengambil ponsel yang diletakannya didalam tas. Melihat nama Kyuhyun yang tertera diponselnya membuat senyum Sungmin mengembang.

" Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu " Sungmin langsung berteriak senang saat mengangkat telepon Kyuhyun.

" **Min suaramu benar-benar, tak perlu berteriak begitu "** jawab Kyuhyun ketus membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Kan aku hanya menunjukan rasa senangku karena kau menelpon, memangnya tak boleeh? " Terdengar suara helaan nafas Kyuhyun.

" **Bukan begitu tapi suaramu itu membuat telingaku sakit saat berteriak "** Sungmin makin mempoutkan bibirnya makin maju.

" Jadi kau menyalahkan aku? Kalau kau tak suka memiliki yeoja yang membuat telingamu sakit, kau cari saja yeoja lain! "

" **Bukan beg.. "** TUT TUT TUT Sungmin mematikan sepihak telepon dari Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar kesal sekali, padahal tadi dia hanya ingin menunjukan rasa gembiranya saja karena Kyuhyun menelponnya tapi tanggapan Kyuhyun seperti itu. Ponsel Sungmin kembali berdering, dilihatnya nama Kyuhyun yang tertera, agak ragu ingin mengangkatnya atau tidak tapi akhirnya Sungmin kembali mengangkat telepon dari Kyuhyun.

" Hmm " Jawab Sungmin ogah-ogahan.

" **Kau ini kebiasaan sekali belum aku selesai bicara sudah menutup telepon sembarangan, jangan biasakan kebiasaan burukmu itu Min "** Nasehat Kyuhyun barusan membuat Sungmin mengeram kesal.

" Jadi kau menelponku untuk apa? Ingin bertengkar denganku? Menyebalkaaaaaaaan " Sungmin kembali berteriak, tak peduli beberapa pengunjung butik yang menatap heran padanya.

" **CK, Jangan berteriak! "** Kyuhyun menyentak Sungmin membuat Sungmin terkejut, mata Sungmin sudah berkaca-kaca.

" **Kau ini jangan membiasakan diri seperti itu, kau dimana sekarang? "** Suara Kyuhyun mulai melembut.

" Dibutik langganan Eomma " Jawab Sungmin sambil menahan suaranya agar tak terdengar bergetar karena Sungmin sedang menahan tangisnya.

" **Mwo? Jadi kau sedang ditempat umum? Kau ini, jika sedang berada ditempat umum jagalah sikapmu itu, jangan bertingkah seperti wanita tak berpendidikan, kau ini disekolahkan bukan ditempat yang murah, tak sepantasnya kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu, kau harus lihat situasi dan keadaan sekitarmu Min, orang-orang pasti terganggu dengan teriakanmu tadi, ck kau ini "** Sungmin tak menjawab omelan Kyuhyun, air matanya sudah mengalir sejak tadi. Sedih mendengar Kyuhyun bicara seperti itu seolah-olah Sungmin anak yang tak memiliki etika.

" **Kau sudah makan? "** Sungmin mencoba menahan nafas kemudian menghembuskannya, Sungmin mencoba menetralkan suaranya agar Kyuhyun tak tahu dia menangis.

" Belum " Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

" **Wae? Memangnya sebelum kebutik kalian tak makan siang dulu? "** Sungmin tampak melirik kearah Heechul yang sepertinya sudah selesai mencoba gaunnya, Sungmin buru-buru menghapus air matanya saat melihat Heechul menghampirinya.

" Mungkin setelah ini akan makan " Sungmin tersenyum pada Heechul saat melihat Heechul tersenyum kepadanya.

" Telepon dari siapa Min? Apa Kyuhyun? " Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

" Berikan teleponnya pada Eomma " Sungmin memberikan teleponnya pada Heechul.

" Kau dimana Kyu? " Tanya Heechul to the point.

" **Dikantor Eomma Wae? " **

" Mau makan siang bersama? Ada waktu? " Ajak Heechul kepada Kyuhyun, Sungmin memandang Heechul kecewa saat mengajak Kyuhyun makan siang. Sungmin masih sakit hati mendengar sentakan Kyuhyun tadi dan malas sekali jika harus bertemu Kyuhyun, semoga saja Kyuhyun tak mengiyakan ajakan Heechul.

" **Masih ada waktu Eomma, mau makan dimana? "** Heechul tampak tersenyum senang, melihat itu Sungmin dapat menyimpulkan Kyuhyun mengiyakan ajakannya.

" Di Pierre Restauran saja, Eomma sedang ingin makan masakan Prancis "

" **Baiklah sampai ketemu disana Eomma "** Setelah itu Heechul mematikan teleponnya dengan Kyuhyun kemudian memberikan ponselnya pada Sungmin.

" Kajja, kita pergi makan siang " Heechul mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin dan diambut Sungmin dengan tidak bersemangat.

" Belanjaan Eomma dimana? " tanya Sungmin saat melihat Heechul tak membawa gaun yang dibelinya tadi.

" Eomma menyuruh mereka mengirimkannya kerumah, kita tak membawa Supir chagi jadi Eomma malas membawanya kemobil jadi biarkan langsung mereka antarkan saja kerumah " Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mereka berjalan menuju restauran yang dituju.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengaduk-aduk makanannya tak bersemangat, Heechul dan kyuhyun melihat itu jadi sedikit khawatir.

" Chagi, kenapa makananmu hanya diaduk-aduk? Kau tak suka makanannya? " Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

" Aniyo Eomma, hanya sedikit kenyang saja, tadi disekolah aku makan banyak " Heechul mengangguk mengerti.

" Bagaimana disekolah tadi? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin namun Sungmin enggan menatap Kyuhyun hanya melihat makanan yang sedang diaduk-aduknya.

" Biasa saja " Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

" Heechul Ajhumma " Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Heechul menoleh kearah Sumber suara, dilihat Seulgi datang menghampiri meja mereka.

" Aigooo Seulgi-ah sudah lama tak bertemu " Heechul langsung memeluk Seulgi .

" Ajhumma apa kabar? Semakin cantik saja " Heechul tersenyum malu-malu mendengar pujian Seulgi.

" Kau juga semakin cantik, ah kau sendirian kemari? " Heechul menarik Seulgi agar duduk disebelahnya.

" Ne, aku tiba-tiba ingin makan disini, kebetulan sekali bertemu disini " Jawab Seulgi dengan sopan.

" Ahh kita memang berjodoh makanya bertemu disini " Seulgi tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Sungmin.

" Waaw princess Sungmin memotong rambutnya? Aku baru tau " Tanya Seulgi dengan nada mengejek, yap sudah lama tak bertemu Sungmin membuatnya rindu menggoda anak manja itu. Dan holla sesuai dengan perkiraanya Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Seulgi membuat Seulgi terkekeh dalam hati.

" Eonnieeee jangan mulaaaaai " Rengek Sungmin, Kyuhyun melihatnya jadi terkekeh.

" Aigoo, Sungmin sudah bisa merengek pada Seulgi Eoh? Bahkan memanggilnya Eonnie, padahal dulu jika bertemu pasti perang dingin " Ejek Kyuhyun namun tak ditanggapi Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Kau kenapa perang dingin dengan Seulgi, chagi? " Tanya Heechul.

" Dia mengira aku akan merebut Kyuhyun darinya Ajhumma " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar Seulgi kembali menggodanya.

" Ck Eonnie yang membuatku salah paham diawal pertemuan kita " Seulgi dan Heechul terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sendiri hanya memandangi Sungmin.

" Habis kau sangat lucu jika aku menggodamu seperti itu " Seulgi kembali terkekeh.

" Eomma, sehabis makan siang bolehkah aku pergi dengan Sungmin sebentar? Nanti aku akan mengantarnya pulang "

" Baiklah tapi jangan lama-lama ne " Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

" Hmm aku ada tugas sekolah, aku mau langsung pulang saja " Sungmin mencoba mencari alasan untuk menolak Kyuhyun membuat semua yang ada disana menatap Sungmin bingung.

" Tugas bisa kau kerjakan malam nanti, lagi pula aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu sebentar " Pinta Kyuhyun.

" Kalau begitu bicarakan saja disini " Kata Sungmin tanpa mau memandang Kyuhyun.

" Ada apa dengan kalian sebenarnya? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Eomma lihat juga dari tadi Minnie tak bersemangat " Heechul menatap Sungmin mencoba meminta penjelasan.

" Hanya kesalahpahaman Eomma, makanya aku mengajaknya untuk bicara setelah ini " Sungmin mendelik Kyuhyun tak suka.

" Apanya yang kesalahpahaman? Kau dengan jelas menyentakku! " Ujar Sungmin marah. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin namun segera Sungmin menepisnya membuat Kyuhyun geram.

" Min jangan mulai, ini masih tempat umum, kumohon kita bicarakan ini nanti " Sungmin makin menatap Kyuhyun tak suka.

" Eommaaaaaa aku mau pulang " pinta Sungmin sambil berkaca-kaca.

" Baiklah kita pulang sekarang " Kyuhyun mendesah tak suka dengan keadaan ini, Seulgi yang melihat Kyuhyun frustasi pun akhirnya turun tangan.

" Ajhumma, bolehkah aku mengajak Sungmin jalan-jalan sebentar? Tenang saja, dia akan kembali dengan mood yang lebih baik " Janji Seulgi, Heechul melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu " Heechul mulai mengambil tasnya.

" Minnie chagi jangan sedih lagi ne? Eomma pulang dulu " Heechul mengecup kening Sungmin kemudian beranjak pergi, setelah Heechul tak terlihat lagi Seulgi langsung menatap tajam pada kedua orang dihadapnnya.

" Bagus sekali kalian ini! Sekarang kalian ikut denganku " Seulgi beranjak dan berjalan duluan, namun baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun tak ada yang bergeming membuat Seulgi mengeram kemudian menarik tangan keduanya.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, dipinggiran danau yang sepi, Seulgi berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang duduk sambil menatap Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin hanya memandang lurus kearah danau.

" Sekarang jelaskan apa yang terjadi diantara kalian "

" Sudah kubilang hanya kesalahpahaman saja " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun nyalang.

" Apanya yang kesalah pahaman? Kau menyentakku? Padahal aku hanya berteriak senang karena kau menelponku, tapi kau malah marah-marah seolah-olah aku tak berpendidikan karena aku berteriak didepan umum, apa aku tak boleh marah jika tunanganku sendiri mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan dan juga menyentakku hikssss, kau menyebalkan tauu " Sungmin mulai menangis, penjelasan Sungmin tadi membuat Seulgi mengerti sedikit banyaknya apa yang terjadi. Seulgi kemudian menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluk Sungmin mencoba menenangkan.

" Sssttt uljima, Kyuhyun salah karena dia menyentakmu dan mengatakan hal tak mengenakan, kau juga salah karena berteriak didepan umum, itu bukanlah sikap yang sopan " Seulgi mengelus punggung Sungmin, dan makin lama tangis Sungmin mereda.

" Kyu, minta maaflah pada Sungmin" Kyuhyun mencoba menarik tangan Sungmin lembut, kali ini Sungmin tak menolaknya, Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sungmin.

" Mianhae " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap air mata dipipi Sungmin.

" Mian kalau kata-kataku menyakitimu, sungguh aku tak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya ingin kau menjaga sikap saja, aku tak memaksamu untuk mengubah dirimu menjadi dewasa, aku mengerti semua ada prosesnya tapi kumohon jika didepan umum jagalah sikapmu dengan baik, apa kau bisa melakukan itu? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut, Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Melihat itu membuat Seulgi tersenyum, dengan segera Seulgi bangkit dari duduknya.

" Baiklah aku akan kembali kekantor dulu ne " Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

" Gomawo Seulgi sudah membantuku " Seulgi mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" Eonniiiiii " Sungmin menghampiri Seulgi kemudian memeluknya erat membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin.

" Baiklah aku pergi dulu ne " Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Seulgi.

" Gomawo eonnie " Setelah itu Seulgi meninggalakan mereka.

" Chagi "

SRET

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, Sungmin tersenyum senang saat Kyuhyun memeluknya seperti ini. Sungmin senang saat dimana suasana romantis tercipta diantara mereka, sungguh menyenangkan dan dia sangat menikmatinya.

" Aku merindukanmu, padahal baru semalam kita berpisah " Sungmin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Nado Kyu " Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Kyu, kau tak kembali bekerja? " Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin setelah itu melihat arloji yang ada ditangan kirinya.

" Hah, sepertinya aku memang harus segera kembali kembali kekantor chagi, kajja aku antar kau pulang dulu " Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang bersantai diruang TV dirumah Heechul, sepulang sekolah dia hanya menonton TV sedangkan Heechul sedang pergi dengan teman-temannya. Sungmin sebenarnya bosan namun apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain menonton TV. Hyukkie sedang pergi dengan Eommanya sedangkan Kris menjaga Eommanya dirumah sakit. Sungmin ingin sekali menemui Kyuhyun dikantornya namun Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan rapatnya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sungmin berdering dan langsung Sungmin mengangkatnya tanpa melihat nama yang tertera diponselnya.

" Yeoboseo "

**" Sungmiiiiiiinn "** pekik si penelpon membuat Sungmin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Sungmin melihat nama yang tertera diponselnya dan begitu melihat siapa si penelpon Sungmin langsung terlonjak senang.

" Minnieeeeeee, aku tak menyangka kau menelponku, bagaimana kabarmu, ajhushii dan ajhumma disana? "

**" Kami baik-baik saja, aku ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira padamu "**

" Kabar gembira apa? Cepat katakan, aku tak sabar mendengarnya "

**" Aku akan pindah ke Seoul, akan sekolah ditempat yang sama denganmu "**

" JINJJA? Kau tidak sedang bercanda padaku kan? "

**" Ne tentu saja, tapi hanya aku saja yang pindah "** Sungmin mengerenyit heran.

" Wae hanya kau ? "

**" Perusahaan Appa tak mungkin ditinggalkan, aku ingin sekali tinggal di Seoul bersamamu, aku bosan di London, lagi pula aku merindukanmu, sudah 8 tahun kita tak bertemu " **Sungmin merunduk sedih mengingat perpisahannya dengan sepupunya 8 tahun yang lalu, Sepupunya bernama Jung Minnie adalah anak dari adik kembar Eommanya. Yah Eomma Minnie memiliki kembaran yang bernama Jaejoong, karena sang suami Jung Yunho membuka perusahaan di London akhirnya mereka pindah kesana sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu. Sungmin dan Minnie sangat dekat karena mereka seumuran, mereka sangat mirip meskipun begitu kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas mereka tak terlalu mirip namun mereka punya mata yang sama itu yang membuat mereka terlihat begitu mirip, banyak yang mengira mereka kembar padahal orang tua merekalah yang sebenarnya kembar.

" Kapan kau akan pindah? " Tanya Sungmin.

**" Mungkin satu bulan lagi aku pindah, menunggu kenaikan kelas dan Eomma yang mengurus keperluanku di Seoul "**

" Baiklah, kau tinggal diapartemen aku dan tunanganku saja "

**" tak bisa, Eomma sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan apartemen untukku, jadi aku akan tinggal disana, tak apa kan kalau aku tak tinggal diapartemenmu? Lagipula aku tak enak hati dengan tunanganmu terlebih lagi kami belum saling kenal, tapi kau tenang saja, kita akan berada disekolah yang sama " **

" Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku senang kita bertemu lagi "

**" Aku pun begitu, yasudah aku menelponmu hanya ingin mengatakan itu, sampai jumpa bulan depan "**

" Ne sampai jumpa " Setelah Sungmin berloncat-loncat diatas sofa karena senang sepupu kesayangannya akan kembali dari London, setidaknya dia tak akan kesepian lagi kalau Kyuhyun belum pulang kerja, dia bisa bermain di apartemen sepupunya.

" Kyaaaaa Minnie kembali Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa " Sungmin masih saja loncat-loncat diatas sofa.

" Jika kau loncat-lonca begitu, sofa bisa rusak chagi " Sungmin menoleh kebelakang dan dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang berjalan kearah dapur, Sungmin melirik jam didinding, jam menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Sungmin dengan segera turun dari sofa dan menyusul Kyuhyun kedapur.

" Kyu, tumben pulang cepat, tidak lembur? " Tanya Sungmin begitu dia berdiri disamping Kyuhyun yang sedang meneguk air putih.

" Ne, pekerjaannya sudah selesai jadi aku langsung pulang kesini, besok kan weekend jadi aku mau menginap disini malam ini " Sungmin tersenyum senang, kemudian dia teringat tentang sepupunya yang akan pindah ke Seoul.

" Kyu, Minnie akan pindah kesini, aku senaaaaaaaang " Pekik Sungmin kegirangan, Kyuhyun menatap tak suka.

" Mwo? Aku tak salah dengar? Baru satu minggu kau disini sudah begitu betahnya kah sampai-sampai mau pindah kemari? Kau pikir setelah Eomma pulang kau akan tetap tinggal disini tanpaku begitu? " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun malas.

" Kau ini, Minnie itu sepupuku yang di London bukan aku, dia ingin pindah kesini itu maksudnya ke Seoul dan dia akan satu sekolah denganku " Jelas Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang.

" Aku baru mendengar soal Minnie sekarang, coba kau ceritakan tentang sepupumu itu padaku "

" Kyaaaaaa " Sungmin terpekik terkejut saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala koala tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu, kemudian membawa Sungmin keruang TV dan mendudukan Sungmin diatas pangkuannya.

" Minnie itu sepupuku, dia anak dari Jaejoong Ajhumma dan Yunho Ajhushii, Jae Ajhumma itu saudara kembar Eomma, Minnie dan aku lahir ditahun yang sama, karena Eomma kami kembar itu membuat wajah kami terlihat mirip. Namun saat usia kami menginjak 8 tahun dia pindah ke London, makanya saat kau bertemu denganku ditaman 8 tahun lalu kau melihatku hanya bermain seorang diri kan? Biasanya aku bermain bersama Minnie tapi karena Minnie sudah pindah jadi aku main sendiri " Jelas Sungmin sambil memainkan kancing kemeja Kyuhyun.

" Lalu dia pindah dengan orang tuanya? " Sungmin menggeleng kemudian menyandarkan dagunya didada Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menantapnya.

" Anni, dia pindah sendiri, dia bilang bosan tinggal di London, dia akan tinggal diapartemen yang sudah disediakan Eommanya, aku senang karena dia kembali jadi aku ada yang menemani " Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut Sungmin.

" Ne, aku juga senang karena kalau kau bermain dengan Minnie maka kau jadi tidak terlalu dekat lagi dengan namja yang bernama Kris itu " Ada terselip nada tak suka saat Kyuhyun menyebut nama Kris membuat Sungmin mengercutkan bibirnya.

" Jangan mulai lagi Kyuuu " Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian mengecup bibir Sungmin.

" Ne, Mianhae chagi, oia Eomma dimana? " Kyuhyun melihat keadaan rumah yang sepi.

" Eomma sedang pergi dengan teman-temannya, aku malas ikut jadi aku disini sendiri " Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

" Cha, kau bangun dulu, aku ingin mandi dan kau juga siap-siap aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam diluar " Sungmin langsung tersenyum senang saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengajaknya makan malam diluar. Dengan segera Sungmin bangkit dari atas Kyuhyun kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kamar masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berhadap-hadapan dimeja disebuah restauran Sushi, tadi mereka Sudah memesan beberapa jenis Sushi dan ramen. Kini mereka sedang menikmati musik yang diputar direstauran itu, suasana yang remang-remang karena hanya bercahayakan lilin-lilin kecil dan juga musik balad membuat suasana romantis sangat kental disana. Kyuhyun sendiri sedang memandangi wajah Sungmin yang sibuk melihat sekeliling restauran yang sangat indah, tangan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menggenggam tangan Sungmin pun digerakannya untuk mengelus-elus tangan Sungmin, mereka duduk dipojokan yang tak begitu dilihat banyak orang.

" Kau senang chagi? " Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun.

" Tentu saja, sudah lama kita tak makan malam diluar, kau sih sibuk terus " Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar protes dari Sungmin.

" Mianhae chagi, tapi aku juga kan bekerja untuk keluarga kita nanti " Blusssshhh, ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merona. Entahlah memikirkan mereka akan menikah dan berkeluarga membuat Sungmin selalu merona karena malu.

" Ne Arrasho " Jawab sungmin singkat. Tak lama pelayan datang membawa makanan yang mereka pesan tadi. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun makan dengan tenang, sesekali Sungmin berceloteh namun Kyuhyun tetap mendengarkannya.

Drrttt Drrrrrtttt

" Yeoboseo Eomma, wae? " Kyuhyun menjawab telepon dari Heechul.

**" Kau dan Sungmin dimana? " **

" Dari mana Eomma tahu Sungmin bersamaku sekarang? Kami sedang makan malam "

**" tentu saja, Sungmin tak mungkin pergi tanpa Eomma kecuali kau yang menculiknya, yasudah setelah makan cepat kembalikan princess padaku "** Kyuhyun mencibir pada Heechul meskipun Heechul tak mungkin melihatnya.

" Princess ini miliku, jadi terserah aku kapan akan memulangkannya, sehabis ini aku ingin berduaan dulu, aku akan memulangkannya pada Eomma dalam keadaan hamil nanti " Jawab Kyuhyun asal membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

**" YAAAKKKK! BERANI KAU SENTUH PRINCESSKU, MATI KAU DITANGANKU " **Tut tut tut Heechul langsung mematikan teleponnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar ancaman Eommanya.

" Kau ini senang sekali mengusili Eomma "

" Biarkan saja chagi, aku senang jika Eomma marah maka akan muncul kerutan di wajahnya, biar dia terlihat tua dengan kerutan itu, aku bosan melihat tingkahnya seolah masih muda saja " Sungmin terkekik geli mendengarkan ocehan Kyuhyun tentang Heechul.

" Bisa aku bayangkan kalau ada sedikit saja muncul kerutan diwajah Heechul Eomma pasti dia akan sibuk melakukan perawatan agar wajahnya kembali kencang " Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Sungmin.

" Dan kau ingat cerita Appa ditelpon tiga bulan lalu? Appa pusing karena Eomma tak mau makan dan sibuk diet ketat karena berat badanya naik hanya 2kg, ckckck Eommaku ini benar-benar " Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tebahak-bahak menceritakan mengenai tingkah Heechul.

" Ne, dia begitu menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap langsing tapi Eomma selalu memaksaku makan yang banyak, padahal kan aku sudah gendut " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal mengingat Heechul menyuruhnya makan yang banyak dan selalu menyuruhnya minum susu sebelum tidur. Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

" Itu karena kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhan chagi, kau boleh berdiet nanti saat sudah berumur 20 tahun, saat ini kau masih harus tumbuh dengan sehat " Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

" Yasudah kita habiskan ini setelah itu kita pulang sebelum Eomma mengamuk karena kita pulang terlalu malam " Mereka pun menghabiskan makan malam mereka setelah itu kembali kerumah Heechul.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajarannya, satu minggu lagi dia akan menempuh ujian kenaikan kelas, jadilah dia sibuk belajar untuk persiapan ujian. Heechul sendiri menemani Sungmin sejak tadi, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Hangeng sedang ditaman belakang mengobrol.

" Aishhhh susaaaaaaaaaah " Rengek Sungmin saat melihat soal yang sulit dipelajarinya.

" Kenapa kau tak ajak Hyukkie kemari saja untuk belajar bersama chagi? " Usul Heechul.

" Ah iyaa benar, aku akan mengajak Hyukkie dan Kris Eomma " Heechul mengerutkan keningnya saat Sungmin menyebutkan nama Kris yang asing ditelinganya.

" Kris? Nugu? " Sungmin melirik kearah Heechul sambil mengetik sms untuk Kris dan Hyukkie.

" Sahabatku dan Hyukkie Eomma, kami belum lama berteman tapi sudah sangat dekat, dia pintar sekali Eomma " Heechul hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah menunggu satu jam Hyukkie dan Kris pun datang bersamaan, mereka janjian untuk berangkat bersama. Sekarang mereka sedang sibuk belajar sedangkan Heechul sibuk menyiapkan beberapa cemilan untuk mereka. Kyuhyun dan Hangeng pun masuk kedalam rumah dan melihat Sungmin, Hyukkie, dan Kris yang sibuk belajar diruang TV.

" Oh ada teman-teman Minnie " Hangeng menghampiri mereka diikuti Kyuhyun yang tak melepas pandangannya dari Kris.

" Ne Appa, Appa sudah mengenal Hyukkie kan? Kalau yang namja namanya Kris, dia sangat pintar loh Appa " Ucap Sungmin dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

" Annyeonghaseo Ajhushii, Kris imnida " Kris membungkuk sopan pada Hangeng.

" Ne, Annyeonghaseo, kalian lanjutkan saja belajarnya, Appa ingin kekamar dulu " Setelah itu Hangeng berjalan menuju kamarnya sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih duduk di sofa, tepat dibawahnya Sungmin sedang sibuk berkutat dengan bukunya. Sungmin, Hyukkie, dan Kris memang memilih duduk dibawah karena agar lebih leluasa, Kyuhyun sengaja duduk dibelakang Sungmin karena Kris duduk ditengah-tengah Sungmin dan Hyukkie. Kyuhyun sedikit mengeram melihat Kris yang tak sengaja memegang tangan Sungmin saat ingin melihat lembar jawaban Sungmin.

" Bagaimana belajarnya chagi? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluk leher Sungmin dari belakang.

" Tadinya sulit tapi sekarang tidak lagi karena Kris mengajariku " Sungmin tersenyum pada Kris dan dibalas Kris dengan senyuman juga membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

" Kris, ini bagaimana? Aku masih kurang paham " Kris melihat buku yang Hyukkie sodorkan dan Kris pun menjelaskannya pada Hyukkie. Sungmin mendongak keatas untuk melihat Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin membuat Sungmin tersenyum senang, Kyuhyun mengukir smirk saat melihat mata Kris meliriknya saat mengecup kening Sungmin tadi.

.

.

.

" Kyaaaaaaa aku naik kelas, nilaiku bagus semua dan aku mendapatkan peringkat ke 3 dikelas kyaaaaa senangnya " Kyuhyun, Hangeng dan Heechul pun ikut tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin tersenyum senang. Kini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju bandara setelah mengantar Sungmin mengambil laporan hasil ujiannya. Tepat pada hari ini Heechul dan Hangeng harus kembali keParis.

" Minnie chagi, selama tak ada Eomma dan Appa kau harus baik-baik dengan Kyuhyun ne? Dan kau juga Kyu jaga Minnie baik-baik " Kyuhyun mengangguk, Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Heechul.

" Kenapa Eomma pulang ke Paris? Minnie masih ingin bersama Eomma dan Appa " Hangeng tersenyum mendengar rengekan Sungmin.

" Saat ada waktu libur kau dan Kyuhyun menyusulah keParis ne? Appa akan mengajakmu keliling Paris"

" Ne, aku akan membawa anak manja itu kesana Appa "

" Yaaaakk siapa yang kau sebut manja? Ishhh menyebalkan, Eommaaaaa " Sungmin mengadu pada Heechul, Kyuhyun sendiri sudah tertawa melihat Sungmin merajuk seperti itu.

" Kyu, fokus menyetir dan jangan mengganggu uri Princess " Kyuhyun langsung bungkam dan fokus menyetir saat Hangeng memperingatinya. Tak lama mereka pun sampai dibandara, mereka sedang menunggu pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat. Sungmin sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan Hanchul dan Kyuhyun sibuk mengecek beberapa barang-barang bawaan Hanchul.

" Kyu, jam 3 nanti Minnie sampai di London, masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi, kita tunggu saja disini ne? Sekalian menjemput Minnie " Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

" Anak Jaejoongie akan sampai dari London hari ini juga? Wah kebetulan sekali kalau begitu tapi sayangnya dia datang setelah Eomma tak disini jadi tak bisa bertemu " Ucap Heechul sedih, yah seminggu lalu Sungmin memang sudah memberitahu Heechul dan Hangeng kalau sepupunya akan tinggal di Seoul dan baru semalam Sungmin mendapatkan kabar kalau Minnie akan tiba hari ini sekitar pukul 3 sore.

" Baiklah sudah saatnya Eomma dan Appa pergi sekarang dan kalian ingat jangan bertengkar terus ne " Heechul memeluk Sungmin yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sedangkan Hangeng memeluk Kyuhyun kemudian Hangeng dan Heechul bergantian memeluk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Setelah itu mereka pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang sudah menangis dipelukan Kyuhyun.

" Sudah jangan sedih lagi, bukankah sepupumu akan kemari, kau akan ada yang menemani nanti " Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian Kyuhyun menggiring Sungmin menuju coffe shop sambil menunggu kedatangan sepupu Sungmin.

2 Jam kemudian

" Uhhh Minnie kenapa belum muncul juga sihhhh " Sungmin sibuk melihat penumpang dari London satu persatu yang keluar. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Sungmin yang tak sabaran itu.

" Sabar chagi, mungkin sebentar lagi " Sungmin masih mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari namun tak lama dia mengulas senyumnya saat melihat yeoja mungil yang mirip sekali dengannya keluar, dengan segera Sungmin berteriak sambil menghampiri sepupunya itu.

" Minnieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee " Yeoja yang dipanggil Minnie itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin kemudian dia tersenyum sambil merentangkan tangannya kearah Sungmin dan mereka pun berpelukan erat. Kyuhyun yang mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat manik mata Minnie.

DEG

**" Kenapa mata itu tak asing bagiku "** Guman Kyuhyun dalam hati.

" Akhirnya kau sampai juga Minnie, aku sudah tak sabar menunggumu sejak tadi kau tahu " Ucap Sungmin setelah melepaskan pelukannya dengan Minnie.

" Hahaha, kau merindukanku ne? Dan aigooo kenapa dengan rambutmu ini? Kau memotongnya sebahu? Biasanya kau tak suka rambutmu dipotong jika tak melebihi bahu, apa seleramu sudah berubah? " Sungmin menunduk sedih teringat kebodohannya beberapa waktu lalu.

" Ani, ini hanya kebodohanku saja, ah iya kenalkan ini Kyuhyun tunanganku " Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan memeluk tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Minnie tersenyum pada Kyuhyun kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Annyeong Minnie imnida " Kyuhyun membalas uluran tangan Minnie dengan sedikit kaku.

" Annyeong, Kyuhyun imnida " Sungmin tersenyum melihat mereka.

" Boleh aku memanggil oppa kan? " Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Ayo kita pergi, dan sebaiknya malam ini kau menginap saja diapartemen kami nanti besok kami akan membantumu merapikan apartemenmu lagi pula kami libur " Minnie tampak melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

" Apa tak apa oppa jika aku menginap disana? " Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Nah kalau begitu ayoo kita berangkat sekarang " Sungmin menarik tangan Minnie meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

" Kyu bawakan barang-barang Minnie " perintah Sungmin dengan seenaknya namun Kyuhyun tak keberatan dan mempermasalahkan hal itu.

.

.

.

Minnie sedang membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk diruang TV sambil menunggu pesanan makanan mereka datang, Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, aku senang Minnie sudah disini, aku seperti memiliki adik kembali " Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

" Aku juga senang kalau kau senang chagi " Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Kyuhyun kilat.

" Kenapa hanya mengecup saja? Aku mau lagi " Pinta Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merona malu.

" Isshhh jangan mesum, nanti kalau Minnie melihat bagaimana? "

" Tapi kau yang memulainya chagi " Sungmin kembali mengecup bibir Kyuhyun namun kali ini dengan sigap Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk Sungmin dan mulai memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada Sungmin. Mereka terus saja berciuman tanpa menyadari Minnie yang memeperhatikan mereka, Minnie hanya terkekeh melihat keduanya asyik berciuman, menghabiskan waktu 8 tahun di London membuat Minnie terbiasa akan hal-hal seperti ini jadi dia tak merasa canggung sama sekali.

" EHEM asik sekali yang sedang berciuman " Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat mendengar interupsi dari Minnie, Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain sedangkan Sungmin yang sudah merona hebat hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Minnie terkekeh melihat keduanya yang tampak malu, Minnie mendudukan dirinya di sofa Single.

" Tak perlu malu begitu, di London itu hal yang biasa " Sungmin melirik kearah Minnie yang tersenyum padanya.

" Eh, kalung itu, kau masih menyimpannya Min? " Minnie mendekati Sungmin kemudian melihat kalung yang dikenakan Sungmin.

" Tentu saja, kau yang memberikannya masa aku tak menyimpannya " Kyuhyun tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sungmin.

" Apa maksudmu chagi? Kalung ini bukan kah milikmu? "

" Ne milikku tapi sebelumnya ini milik Minnie, dia memberikannya padaku sebelum kepergiannya ke London " Kyuhyun kini menatap Minnie.

" Tanggal berapa kau ke London? " Sungmin dan Minnie saling berpandang-pandangan sedikit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang menurut mereka tak penting.

" Tanggal 6 juli delapan tahun lalu, wae? " Kyuhyun menegang kaku.

" Apa pada tanggal 4 Juli kau berada ditaman tempat kau dan Sungmin bermain saat kalian kecil, saat kalian berusia 8 tahun? " Minnie tampak mengingatnya, kejadian itu sudah lama sekali, dia sedikit lupa.

" Oh iya, aku janjian dengan Sungmin pada hari itu karena lusanya aku sudah berangkat ke London tapi aku lupa pokoknya saat itu kami tak bertemu karena suatu hal tapi aku lupa apa kemudian kami bertemu saat dibandara lalu aku meneyerahkan kalung itu padanya " Kyuhyun tampak mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan Minnie yang menatapnya heran kemudian memasuki kamarnya.

BLAM

" Ini tidak mungkin, ini ada yang tidak beres, tidak mungkin aku keliru, Ya Tuhan ini tidak mungkin " Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

TBC

JENG JENG ch 6 update dan lebih panjang, sekedar pemberitahuan, saat ini jalan cerita sedikit aku ubah, kali ini Narami gak akan muncul dicerita ini lagi, dan maaf gak bisa menepatin janji aku untuk ngebuat cerita ini ringan karena aku akan ngebuat cerita ini sedikit hurt. Jadi tolong siap-siap yang semuanyaaaaaa, aku setiap membuat ff selalu gak tahu sampai chap berapa, sesuai dengan kapasitas ide aja aku sih. Dan soal si plagiat itu aku sih bodo amat yah, anggep aja angin lalu, selalu ada balasan yang setimpal dari Tuhan untuk seorang **PENCURI**, setuju? Aku bertugas melanjutkan ff ini untuk kalian, jadi aku mohon untuk kalian juga **tolong berhenti mereview di akun Wiress Sk, Kyuwman, dan allmystory **karena meskipun hanya satu kata yang kalian post ke kotak review mereka, itu semakin membuat mereka melancarkan aksinya, jadi lebih baik abaikan saja, anggap gak ngeliat itu ff meskipun kalian gatal pengen ngamuk2 sama mereka oke? dan yg bwt yg kirtim PM ke aku maaf gak bs dbls satu2 yg pasti aku gak izinin siapapun untuk ngganti cast ff aku dan please WKS dan KMS jgn ribut hanya masalah ini okeee? Gomawo yang udah ngereview chap kemarin dan tolong review chap ini ne? Juga selamat datang readers baru. Akhir kata Kamsha ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**MY LOVELY FIANCE**

Chap 7

**FLASHBACK**

Kyuhyun POV

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju taman, aku bosan diam saja dirumah menunggu hasil pengumuman beasiswaku. Semoga saja kali ini aku berhasil mendapatkannya, aku gagal mendapatkannya tahun lalu karena flu bodoh itu. Dan kemarin untungnya aku tidak mengalami sakit apapun saat mengerjakan test itu, tapi tetap saja aku merasa khawatir, karena perjanjianku dengan Eomma, jika aku kali ini tak mendapatkan beasiswa itu aku harus segera mendaftarkan diriku keUniversitas yang ada di Seoul. Tentu saja aku tak mau itu terjadi, kuliah diluar negeri adalah impianku sejak dulu, dan aku harus mendapatkan itu. Aku terus melangkah sambil memikirkan beasiswa itu.

BUKK

KRET

" Ahhh " Aku melirik kearah pakaianku yang sedikit robek, aigoo karena beasiswa itu aku jadi menabrak gadis kecil ini.

" Mi.. Mianhae oppa, aku tak sengaja menabrak oppa sampai-sampai kalungku tersangkut dibaju oppa " Aku melihat kearah gadis yang sedang menunduk dihadapanku sambil mencoba melepas kaitan kalungnya yang tersangkut di pakaianku. Aku ikut membantu gadis itu melepaskannya.

" Pantas saja ini tersangkut, ujung kalung ini sangat tajam, kau katakan pada Eommamu untuk segera memperbaikinya " Akhirnya kalung berbentuk huruf M itu pun terlepas dari pakaianku, gadis itu pun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangku.

DEG

" Gomawo Oppa, Mianhae, aku sedang buru-buru pulang karena ini sudah sore " Astaga mata ini, wajah ini, kenapa begitu indah. Mata mungil ini kenapa begitu menjeratku untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. Dan jantungku, kenapa berdebar-debar tak karuan begini.

" Oppa.. Oppa, kenapa melamun? " Seketika aku tersadar saat dia melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku.

" Ah Mianhae, hmm perkenalkan aku Kyuhyun, siapa namamu? " Aku terus saja memeperhatikan gadis ini.

" Aku Minnie, Ah aku harus segera pulang kalau begitu aku permisi duluan oppa, annyeong " Gadis itu langsung berlari meninggalkanku sebelum aku berkenalan lebih jauh, aah aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya.

1 Minggu kemudian

Aku kembali melangkahkan kaki ketaman ini, semoga saja aku bertemu dengannya kembali, seminggu semenjak aku bertemu dengannya aku tak bisa kemari karena ternyata aku mendapatkan beasiswa itu jadi mau tak mau aku harus mengurus berkas-berkas kepindahanku.

" Huwaaaaaaaaaaa Bunny Eodigaaaaaaaa " Kudengar suara yeoja berteriak sambil menangis, aku semakin mendekat kearah suara yeoja itu.

DEG

Ah itu Minnie, apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa menangis sambil berjongkok seperti itu? Aku langsung saja menghampirinya.

" Minnie-ah gwencana? Kenapa menangis? " Minnie tiba-tiba menghentikan tangisnya dan menatapku, lagi-lagi mata itu menjeratku namun kenapa mata ini terlihat lebih indah dari yang waktu itu? Apa seminggu tak bertemu membuat matanya berubah?

" Eunghh? Kau mengenalku? " Mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap dengan polosnya membuat debaran jantungku menjadi-jadi.

" Kau ini pelupa yah? Seminggu lalu kita baru saja berkenalan " Aku tersenyum padanya, wajah manis ini aku ingin melihatnya terus, tapi bagaimana bisa setelah aku menyelesaikan keperluanku disini aku akan segera pergi.

" Berkenalan? Kapan? Aku tak ingat " Aku tersenyum kecut, ternyata hanya aku yang terus mengingatnya.

" Tak usah dipikirkan lagi, dan kenapa kau menangis tadi ? " Pertanyaanku tadi membuat matanya kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

" Bunny hilaaaaaang hikssssss" Bunny? Nugu Bunny? Minnie masih saja menangis, aigoo mata indah ini jika dibanjiri air mata jadi berkurang indahnya.

" Bunny itu siapa? Oppa akan membantumu mencarikannya " Tangisnya kembali berhenti, astagaaa anak ini kenapa suka membuat jantungku berdebar-debar karenanya sih.

" Bunny itu kelinciku, warnanya putih, tadi aku tinggal sebentar disini untuk membeli ice cream tapi ternyata saat aku kembali dia hilaaaaang " Ah jadi Bunny itu kelincinya, aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling taman, kulihat seekor kelinci putih melompat-lompat didekat bangku taman.

" Apa kelinci itu yang kau maksud? " Aku menunjuk kearah kelinci itu, Minnie pun menengok kearah yang aku tunjuk. Tiba-tiba Minnie langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah kelinci itu.

" Bunnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy " Aku mengikuti Minnie dari belakang dengan langkah santai.

" Waaahh aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi Bunny " Aku terkekeh saat mendengar celotehannya pada kelincinya itu, dasar anak-anak, masa binatang diajak bicara sih.

" Oppa, gomawo sudah membantuku " Aku tersenyum kemudian mengelus kepalanya.

" Ne, oia Min, karena aku sudah membantumu, bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu darimu? " Minnie mengerutkan keningnya sejenak kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

" Ne, oppa mau minta apa? Kalau hanya sekedar mentraktir ice cream aku bisa " Aku tersenyum kemudian menggeleng perlahan.

" Aniyo, bukan itu. Tapi hmm bisakah kau menungguku? Setelah sukses nanti aku akan kembali lalu menemuimu sebagai pria yang mapan dan bisa kau banggakan " Minnie tampak bingung dengan ucapanku.

" Maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti oppa bicara apa " Aku memandang wajahnya lama, Minnie juga ikut menatapku.

" Cukup katakan iya " Minnie tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menatapku lagi.

" Ne " jawaban darinya membuat senyumanku mengembang, tunggu aku Minnie, setelah aku sukses aku akan menjadikanmu milikku. Kumohon bertahanlah sebentar dan aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu.

**FLASHBACK END**

Author POV

Kyuhyun termenung mengingat kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu, pantas saja Sungmin tak mengenalnya saat bertemu ditaman itu, yeoja yang pertama kali ditemuinya bukan Sungmin. Namun nama panggilan Sungmin dikeluarganya sama dengan Minnie, pantas saja jika dia keliru.

CKLEK

" Kyu, kau kenapa? " Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun kemudian berlutut dihadapan Kyuhyun dan menyanggahkan kedua sikunya di kedua lutut Kyuhyun kemudian bertopang dagu sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

" Min, tolong peluk aku " Pinta Kyuhyun dengan lirih dan mata yang sayu, Sungmin semakin tak mengerti dengan Kyuhyun saat ini.

" Ada apa denganmu? " Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah.

" Cukup berikan aku pelukan, aku butuh ketenangan " Sungmin memajukan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Kyuhyun lalu mendekapnya hangat. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan erat dan semakin lama semakin mengerat, Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Sungmin sambil menghirup aroma tubuh tunangannya ini.

" Sebenarnya kau kenapa Kyu? " Sungmin mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan namja yang dicintainya ini.

" Min " Panggil Kyuhyun dengan lirihnya.

" Ne? " Kyuhyun tak menjawab lagi, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan merebahkan kedua tubuh mereka diatas ranjang, posisi mereka masih saling berpelukan dengan Sungmin yang berada diatas tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Kau tak keberatan kalau aku menimpa tubuhmu begini? " Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Menurutmu? Tentu saja berat " Sungmin sudah ingin bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun menahannya.

" Aku hanya bercanda, biarkan begini dulu " Sungmin pun menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun.

TOK TOK TOK

" Min, Kyu Oppa pesanan makanan sudah datang " Mendengar itu mau tidak mau Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan dengan segera Sungmin bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju pintu namun Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin kemudian memutar tubuh Sungmin agar menghadap kearahnya kemudian memberikan kecupan dibibir Sungmin.

" Ck kau ini mengejutkanku saja " Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian menggandeng tangan Sungmin untuk keluar bersama.

CKLEK

" Mian jadi meninggalkanmu sendirian diluar Minnie " Ucap Sungmin dengan sesal.

" Tak apa, ayo kita makan sekarang, aku lapaaar " Rengek Minnie.

" Aku akan mengambil uang untuk membayar makanan kita dulu " Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa memandang kearah Minnie namun Minnie langsung menginterupsi Kyuhyun.

" Aku sudah membayarnya oppa, jadi kita langsung makan saja " Minnie pun menarik tangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menuju meja makan. Mereka pun langsung memulai ritual makan mereka, Sungmin dan Minnie sibuk berceloteh berbagi cerita sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya makan dalam diam dan sesekali melirik kearah Minnie. Setelah selesai makan Sungmin dan Minnie kembali kekamar Sungmin sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin , dan Minnie sedang berada diapartemen Minnie, mereka membantu Minnie membereskan barang-barang yang ada disana, sebenarnya tak banyak barang yang harus dibereskan karena Jae Ajhumma sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan Minnie, hanya beberapa pernak pernik dan barang tambahan saja yang dibereskan. Sungmin sibuk membereskan buku-buku sekolah Minnie di rak buku sedangkan Minnie sibuk menata foto-foto di dalam rumah dibantu Kyuhyun karena ada beberapa bingkai foto yang harus ditaruh ditempat yang tinggi sehingga Minnie memerlukan bantuan Kyuhyun.

PRAAAAANG

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Minnie yang memebereskan bingkai yang tadi tak sengaja disenggolnya, Sungmin pun langsung keluar dari kamar Minnie begitu mendengar suara dentingan barang pecah.

" Minnieeeeee " Sungmin menghampiri Minnie.

" Awww " Minnie meringis saat tangannya tergores pecahan kaca, Kyuhyun menghampiri Minnie dan memeriksa tanganya. Kyuhyun langsung menarik Minnie menuju dapur untuk mencuci tangannya dan Sungmin ikut mengekor dibelakang.

" kau ini, seharusnya kau hati-hati, ini sangat berbahaya, kalau pecahan tadi terinjak oleh kakimu bagaimana? Kau juga tak memakai alas kaki dirumah? Jangan biasakan begitu, pakai alas kaki dirumah, agar saat ada benda tajam kau akan terlindungi " Kyuhyun terus mengomel pada Minnie sambil mengobati luka Minnie, Sungmin sendiri hanya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Ne benar kata Kyu, kau kan tinggal sendiri Minnie, jadi harus lebih hati-hati "

" ne aku mengerti, sudah kalian tak usah menceramahi aku " Sungmin terkekeh kemudian mencubit pipi Minnie agak keras sehingga Minnie terpekik karena sakit.

" Aww Appooooo " rengek Minnie, Kyuhyun melotot tajam pada Sungmin membuat Sungmin menghentikan aksinya.

" Kau ini jangan nakal Min, itu tadi pasti sakit cubitanmu" Kyuhyun memeriksa pipi Minnie yang terkena cubitan.

" Apa ini sakit? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut sambil mengelus pipi Minnie, Minnie hanya mengangguk.

" Hehe habis aku gemas, Minnie menggemaskaaaaan " Minnie langsung memeluk Sungmin erat.

" Sungminnie juga menggemaskan " Mereka berdua tertawa tak jelas, Kyuhyun memandangi Minnie sambil tersenyum kemudian dia bangkit untuk memebereskan pecahan kaca bingkai tadi.

" kalian tetap disana dan jangan bergerak sampai aku selesai membereskan ini semua " Sungmin dan Minnie pun mengangguk patuh, keduanya malah sibuk bercanda-canda sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk membereskan kekacawan yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari pertama Minnie masuk kesekolahnya, pagi tadi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjemput Minnie untuk berangkat bersama. Sesampainya disekolah Sungmin mengantar Minnie menghadap kepala Sekolah setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Yah mereka ditempatkan dikelas yang sama bersama Hyukkie dan Kris juga.

" Hyukkieeee, Kriiiiisssss " Sungmin berlari menghampiri mereka kemudian memeluk mereka erat.

" Aigooo Minnie, kau ini mengejutkan kami saja " Hyukkie melepaskan pelukan Sungmin kemudian tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Minnie yang sedang memperhatikan Kris yang masih sibuk memperhatikan Sungmin.

" Omo, jadi ini sepupu yang kau ceritakan itu? Aigoo kalian ternyata benar-benar mirip yah " Hyukkie memandang Minnie penuh decak kagum, Kris pun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Minnie dan sontak membuat Minnie langsung menunduk malu.

" Hyukkie, Kris perkenalkan ini Jung Minnie sepupuku, dia pindahan dari London dan sekarang sahabat kita bertambah satu, dan Minnie kau perkenalkan dirimu palli " Minnie mengangguk kemudian membungkukan tubuhnya kepada Hyukkie dan Kris.

" Annyeong, Jung Minnie imnida, semoga kita bisa berteman baik " Hyukkie dan Kris tersenyum pada Minnie kemudian Hyukkie bangkit dari duduknya kemudian merangkul Minnie.

" Tentu saja kami akan menjadi teman baikmu Min, oia tak apa kan kami memanggilmu Min? Karena kami sudah terbiasa memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Minnie "

" Tak masalah, Oia aku duduk dimana yah? " Minnie tampak bingung menatap sekeliling mencari bangku kosong.

" Kau duduk dengan Kris saja bagimana? Aku sudah terbiasa duduk bersama dengan Hyukkie, tak apa kan? Dan Kris kau tak apa kan duduk dengan Minnie? " Kris memandang Minnie sejenak dan itu membuat Minnie merona.

" Ne, kau duduk denganku saja " Minnie langsung mengembangkan senyumannya dan mengangguk dengan semangatnya lalu langsung mengambil posisi duduk disamping Kris.

_**" Minnie, sepertinya sepupumu menyukai Kris, lihat saja wajahnya terus merona saat memandang Kris "**_ Bisik Hyukkie.

_**" Kurasa juga begitu, tak apalah, sekalian saja kita jodohkan mereka, agar Kris segera menyusul kita memiliki yeojachingu hihihi " **_Bisik Sungmin

Tak lama bel pun terdengar dan mereka memulai pelajaran dengan tenang, Minnie sendiri tak fokus memperhatikan pelajaran karena hatinya berdebar saat melihat Kris dari jarak sedekat ini.

**" Tampannya "** Batin Minnie sambil tersenyum malu.

.

.

.

Siang ini Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin dan Minnie kesekolah, Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin keluar bersama Hyukkie namun senyumannya menghilang saat melihat Minnie berjalan beriringan dengan Kris sambil bercanda-canda. Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat sampai telapak tangannya memutih.

" Kyuuuuuu " Sungmin berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat, Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin namun matanya menatap tajam kearah Kris. Hyukkie yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mengira Kyuhyun masih cemburu jika melihat Kris berada didekat Sungmin.

" Aku sengaja menjemputmu dengan Minnie, kita makan siang dulu setelah itu aku antar kalian pulang " Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin.

" Yaaaah padahal aku, Hyukkie, Minnie dan Kris akan makan siang bersama untuk merayakan kedatangan Minnie " Sungmin menunduk sedih, Kyuhyun menatap Minnie sejenak.

" Ah, bagimana kalau kau ikut saja Kyu? " Tawar Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap kearah Kris dengan angkuhnya sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

" Baiklah, biar aku yang mentraktir kali ini " Sungmin, Hyukkie, Minnie, langsung terlonjak senang mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar Minnie merangkul tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan itu sukses membuat debaran jantung Kyuhyun menggebu.

" Waaahh Kyu Oppa yang terbaik, gomawooooo " Minnie memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun membalas dengan Senyuman bahagianya saat melihat Minnie tersenyum.

" Tentu saja Kyu terbaik, siapa dulu, tunangankuuuuu " Ucap Sungmin dengan bangganya membuat Hyukkie dan Kris melirik malas pada Sungmin.

" Yasudah sekarang kalian masuk kedalam mobil, kita pergi sekarang " Mereka pun bergegas masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju kearah Blue Ocean cafe.

Sesampainya disana mereka sibuk memesan makanan, semua sudah memilih makanan mereka masing-masing namun hanya Sungmin yang masih bingung untuk memesan apa.

" Kenapa? Cepat pesan makananmu " Sungmin masih sibuk membolak balikan menu, tak menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Ahhh aku bingung, pesananku disamakan saja dengamu " Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya. Setelah itu mereka sibuk berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu pesanan makanan datang.

" Minnie, apakah selama diLondon kau memiliki pacar? " Tanya Hyukkie.

" Ne, saat aku berusia 15 tahun aku memiliki kekasih tapi hanya berjalan selama dua bulan setelah itu aku tak memiliki kekasih lagi sampai saat ini "

" Lalu apa kau berniat mencari kekasih orang korea sekarang? " Tanya Sungmin to the point sambil melirik kearah Kris, Hyukkie sendiri merutuki sahabatnya yang kelewat polos itu.

" Huh? Aku tak tahu " Wajah Minnie sudah merona hebat dan saat melirik kearah Kris ternyata Kris sedang menatapnya.

" Ada apa dnegan wajahmu? Kau sakit? " Kris mencoba menyentuh wajah Minnie namum Kyuhyun menepis tangan Kris dengan kasar.

" Jangan asal menyentuh yeoja yang bukan yeojamu " Kyuhyun menatap Kris tajam, Sungmin yang merasa yak enak pada Kris pun mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, jangan memulainya lagi " Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin, dia sibuk menantap tajam Kris, Minnie sendiri bingung mengapa Kyuhyun sebegitu terlihat membenci Kris, Minnie berbisik pada Hyukkie yang duduk disebelahnya.

_**" Kenapa Kyu Oppa terlihat membenci Kris? "**_ Bisik Minnie.

_**" Kyu Oppa itu sangat posessif pada Minnie, dia tak suka melihat Minnie didekati namja lain selain dia, jadi meskipun Kris sahabat Minnie tapi dia tetap bertingkah seolah Kris akan merebut Minnie darinya "**_ Jelas Hyukkie dengan berbisik juga. Minnie hanya mengangguk mengerti. Pelayan pun datang membawakan pesanan makanan mereka, dan mereka makan dengan tenang kali ini.

" Uhhh steak ini susah sekali dipotongnya, apa pisau ini tak tajam yah " gerutu Minnie. Kris tersenyum melihatnya, dia bersiap mengambil piring Minnie yang berisikan steak namun ternyata Kyuhyun sudah mengambil duluan pring Minnie kemudian memotong seluruh steak hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil setelah itu mengembalikan lagi piring itu kehadapan Minnie.

" Makanlah "

" gomawo oppa " Minnie pun memakan Steaknya dengan santai, Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun kemudian menyenggol siku Kyuhyun.

" Hmm? " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

" Aku juga susaaaaah memotongnya " rengek Sungmin membuat Hyukkie dan Minnie terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

" Aigoooo ada yang iri rupanya " Sindir Hyukkie sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sungmin.

" Ck, kau menyebalkan Hyukkie " Sungmin pun memotong-motong steaknya dengan kasar namun Kyuhyun segera menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sungmin memotong steaknya.

" Sini biar aku yang memotongnya " Kyuhyun pun memotong steak dipiring Sungmin setelah itu menyodorkannya kepada Sungmin.

" makan yang benar dan jangan berantakan seperti ini " Kyuhyun megusap saus Steak yang ada disudut bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin merona.

" Gomawo " Hyukkie melihat itu kembali mencibir.

" Kau terlihat menggelikan jika seperti itu Minnie " Ejek Hyukkie.

" Sudahlah Hyuk, jangan menggodanya terus " Bela Kris membuat Sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Kyuhyun langsung menatap tajam kearah Kris namun Kris tak menghiraukan itu.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan mereka memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menemani Minnie yang memang belum berjalan-jalan semenjak kedatangannya ke Seoul, Minnie dan Sungmin berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan sedangkan Kyuhyun mengekori dari belakang, Hyukkie dan Kris sibuk bercengkrama dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin dan Minnie yang berputar-putar sambil saling menautkan tangan mereka, Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan keduanya.

" Min, hati-hati nanti kalian jatuh, hentikan itu Min, jangan membawa Minnie berputar-putar " Teriak Kyuhyun namun Sungmin tak mendengarkannya dan tiba-tiba mata Kyuhyun membulat saat melihat keduanya terjatuh.

" MINNIEEEEEEEE " Kyuhyun segera menghampiri keduanya, mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun pun Hyukkie dan Kris ikut berlari menghampiri Sungmin dan Minnie.

" Gwencana? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeriksa seluruh keadaan Minnie, untungnya Minnie tak terluka sedikit pun.

" Minnie, gwencana? " Tanya Hyukkie dan Kris bersamaan namun Sungmin hanya menunduk diam.

" Kau ini, sudah aku katakan tadi untuk berhenti melakukan itu! Tapi kau tak mendengarku! Dan lihat sekarang kalian jadi terjatuh kan! Untung Minnie tak kenapa-kenapa, jika dia terluka kau mau bagaimana? Berhenti melakukan hal yang mempersulit orang lain! " Sentak Kyuhyun, Sungmin menundukan wajahnya semakin dalam, Hyukkie sendiri langsung memeluk Sungmin mencoba menenangkan.

" Oppa jangan marahi Sungmin, tadi aku yang tak sengaja melepas tautan tangan kami " Ucap Minnie. Melihat Kyuhyun yang masih menatap tajam Sungmin membuat emosi Kris menjadi naik.

" Kau, yang tunanganmu disini itu siapa? Sungmin atau Minnie? Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan Sungmin? Kau bahkan tak memeriksa keadaan Sungmin apa dia terluka atau tidak, kau malau memarahinya! " Kyuhyun mendapatkan serangan seperti itu dari Kris merasa tidak terima, dicengkramnya kerah seragam Kris.

" Ini bukan urusanmu! Jangan ikut campur " Kris berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun dari kerah seragamnya namun kekuatan Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar dari pada dirinya.

" Ini akan menjadi urusanku jika kau menyakiti sahabatku " Kyuhyun sudah hampir memukul Kris namun Sungmin dengan cepat menginterupsi.

" HENTIKAN! " Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, Hyukkie pun ikut bangkit dan baru menyadari bahwa siku Sungmin terluka dan berdarah.

" Omo, Minnie siku mu berdarah " Sungmin tak menghiraukan ucapan Hyukkie, Minnie menghampiri Sungmin untuk melihat lukanya.

" Min, sikumu harus diobati " Mendengar ucapan Minnie itu dengan segera Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya pada Kris dan menghampiri Sungmin kemudian melihat luka Sungmin.

" Kita pulang sekarang, lukamu harus segera diobati " Kyuhyun sudah bersiap menggandeng tangan Sungmin namun Sungmin menepisnya.

" Min, bukan saatnya untuk bersikap kekanakan! " Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyentaknya membuat Kris geram.

" Hei, bisa tidak kau tak menyentaknya " Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan ucapan Kris.

" Aku ingin sendiri " Setelah itu Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya berjalan menjauhi mereka namun baru tiga langkah Kyuhyun kembali menahannya.

GREP

" Jangan seperti ini kumohon, ikutlah aku pulang, obati dulu lukamu setelah itu jika kau mau marah-marah padaku akan aku terima " Sungmin melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun, saat Kyuhyun ingin mengejarnya dengan cepat Hyukkie menahannya.

" Biarkan dia sendiri dulu oppa " Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh.

**" Mianhae "** Batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sibuk mondar mandir menunggu Sungmin pulang, jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam dan Sungmin belum juga pulang. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun menghubungi ponselnya namun hanya operator yang menjawabnya. Hyukkie pun belum memberikan kabar mengenai Sungmin dan itu membuat Kyuhyun khawatir, ditambah sejak tadi Minnie terus menghubunginnya untuk menanyakan kabar Sungmin dan cemas dengan keadaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun merasa cemas, tadi Sungmin pergi dalam keadaan terluka, entah lukanya sudah diobati atau belum. Kyuhyun tak bisa menunggu langi dengan segera Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Saat dia membuka pintu apartemennya ternyata saat itu juga Sungmin baru akan masuk kedalam apartemennya.

" Min " Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin erat, Kyuhyun bernafas lega melihat Sungmin akhirnya pulang.

" Kau baik-baik saja? Aku cemas sekali kau belum pulang sejak tadi, dan lukamu, bagaimana lukamu? Apa sudah kau obati? " Kyuhyun memeriksa siku Sungmin, dan dilihatnya darah yang mengering.

" Omo, kenapa kau biarkan ini mengering begini? " Kyuhyun langsung menggiring Sungmin masuk kedalam apartemen, mendudukan Sungmin disofa setelah itu Kyuhyun bergegas mengambil baskom dan air hangat, obat-obatan dan juga handuk untuk membasuh luka Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri hanya diam tak berniat menghindar ataupun menanggapi. Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin kemudian mulai membasuh siku Sungmin setelah itu memberikannya obat antiseptic. Setelah selesai Kyuhyun pun merapihkan rambut Sungmin yang terlihat berantakan.

" Mianhae " Ucap Kyuhyun lirih, Sungmin masih saja diam sambil menatap lurus ke lantai.

" Bicaralah chagi, marah bila perlu tapi jangan diam seperti ini " Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya. Mau tidak mau Sungmin pun menatap mata Kyuhyun.

" Bicaralah " Pinta kyuhyun namun Sungmin tetap bungkam, Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

" Kyu.. " Mendengar Sungmin memanggilnya sontak membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin.

" Ne chagi, wae? Katakan? " Tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

" Aku ingin kekamar " Kyuhyun langsung menggendong tubuh Sungmin ala bridal style dan membawanya kedalam kamar kemudian menduduki Sungmin diatas ranjang, Kyuhyun mengambil piyama Sungmin didalam lemari kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sungmin. Dengan langkah gontai Sungmin berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang Sungmin.

" Aku akan menemanimu tidur malam ini " Ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat raut bingung diwajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin agar naik keatas ranjang, Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin kemudian menyelimuti tubuh keduanya. Tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya, Sungmin sebenanya belum mengantuk, dia hanya diam didalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tahu Sungmin belum tidur, dia sendiri bingung kenapa Sungmin diam begini, dia lebih suka melihat Sungmin merajuk sambil marah-marah padanya dari pada diam begini, setidaknya dia masih tau apa yang Sungmin rasakan namun jika dia diam begini bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui apa yang Sungmin rasakan.

" Min " Panggil Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin berniat mencium Sungmin namun dengan segera Sungmin kembali menundukan wajahnya.

" Aku mengantuk, jaljayeo " Setelah itu Sungmin memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun menatap kelapa Sungmin yang ada didadanya dengan sendu. Kyuhyun pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin kemudian berkali-kali mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

.

.

.

" MWO? Apa kau gila huh? " Donghae berdecak pinggang saat mendengar cerita Kyuhyun mengenai Minnie dan juga kesalah pahaman mereka dimasa lalu.

" Aku tak tau Hae, aku merasa bingung sekarang " Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

" Jangan bilang kau akan meninggalkan Sungmin untuk mengejar Minnie " Donghae menyipitkan matanya memandang Kyuhyun curiga.

" Aku tak tau " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunduk lesu.

" Kyu, berpikirlah jernih, kau yakin akan melepas Sungmin yang sudah 8 tahun kau kejar demi seseorang yang baru masuk kedalam kehidupanmu? " Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tajam.

" Dia bukan orang baru untukku! dia cinta pertamaku! Orang yang pertama kali aku temui ditaman itu! " Ucap Kyuhyun marah, Donghae berdecih.

" Lalu satu tahun kebersamaanmu dengan Sungmin kau anggap apa? " Tanya Donghae dengan nada sinis dan itu membuat Kyuhyun bungkam.

" Jangan sampai kau menyesal melepas Sungmin nantinya, pikirkanlah siapa yang selama ini yang selalu berada disisimu, jangan terlalu terlarut dalam masa lalumu itu, sadarilah siapa yang benar-benar kau cintai sebelum kau menyesal nantinya " Setelah itu Donghae beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Donghae.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin dan Minnie keluar dari sekolahnya, Tak lama munculah Hyukkie, Minnie, dan juga Kris. Mereka menghampiri Kyuhyun.

" Sungmin dimana? " Tanya Kyuhyun saat tak melihat Sungmin bersama mereka.

" Minnie sudah pulang sejak tadi, katanya dia ingin ke toko buku dulu, tadi Nam Songsaengmin menghukumnya karena melamun dikelas jadi dia disuruh mengumpulkan tugas dengan mencari bahannya dari buku lain selain buku sekolah, Oppa tak berpas-pasan dengan Minnie? " Tanya Hyukkie, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Ani, aku baru saja sampai, yasudah kalau begitu, Minnie ayo oppa antar pulang " Minnie tampak sedikit ragu kemudian melirik kearah Kris.

" Kris, kau pulang sendiri? Hyukkie kan sebentar lagi dijemput pacarnya " Minnie berharap Kris mau pulang bersamanya dan Kyuhyun. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Anni, aku akan langsung kerumah sakit jadi kau pulang saja dengannya " Kyuhyun pun langsung menggenggam tangan Minnie.

" Ayo kita pulang sekarang, Hyukkie Oppa duluan ne " Hyukkie hanya mengangguk sambil menatap heran tautan tangan Kyuhyun pada Minnie, Kris juga merasakan keanehan yang sama.

" Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama seperti aku pikirkan? " Tanya Kris pada Hyukkie setelah Kyuhyun dan Minnie sudah menjauh.

" Ne, terlalu aneh memang, tapi kita tak boleh berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, siapa tau oppa berbuat seperti itu karena tahu Minnie kan sepupu Sungmin " Kris tampak menghela nafasnya.

" Ne, semoga saja itu tak terjadi "

" Chagiiii " Hyukkie menoleh kearah Donghae yang terlihat berlari kearahnya.

" Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, kau sudah lama menungguku? " Hyukkie menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

" Anni, aku baru saja keluar, kajja kita pergi, Kris aku duluan ne, Annyeong " Kris tersenyum pada Hyukkie dan Donghae.

" Kami duluan yah " Pamit Donghae kemudian menggandeng tangan Hyukkie menuju mobilnya. Kris pun langsung berjalan menuju halte Bus menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

" MWO? Kau serius Oppa? Kyu Oppa mengatakan seperti itu? " Yah Donghae dan Hyukkie sedang makan siang di sebuah cafe dan sambil menunggu pesanan datang Donghae pun menceritakan soal Kyuhyun dan Minnie pada Hyukkie.

" Ne, aku juga sempat terkejut mendengarnya " Hyukkie menggeleng tak percaya.

" Pantas saja sikap Kyu Oppa begitu pada Minnie " Donghae mengerutkan keningnya mendengar celetukan Hyukkie.

" Apa maksudmu chagi? " Hyukkie tampak membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Donghae.

" Kau tau oppa, kemarin saat kami pergi makan Sungmin dan Minnie terjatuh, Kyuhyun oppa bahkan lebih menghawatirkan Minnie dari pada Sungmin, bahkan Kyu oppa menyentak Sungmin karena telah menyebabkan Minnie terjatuh, aku dan Kris sempat terkejut, tak biasanya Kyuhyun oppa begitu, padahal Sungmin yang terluka sampai sikunya berdarah " Donghae tampak tak percaya mendnegar cerita dari Hyukkie.

" Kyuhyun itu benar-benar, dan jangan sampai dia melakukan tingkah bodoh, dia hanya merasa bimbang saja, tapi oppa yakin kalau dia sangat mencintai Sungmin " Hyukkie mengangguk setuju, namun tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

" Astaga oppa, tadi Kyuhyun oppa mengantarkan Minnie pulang bahkan mereka berpegangan tangan " Donghae membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar itu.

" Aishhhh, memangnya Sungmin kemana? Kenapa dia membiarkan mereka pulang berdua? "

" Sungmin pulang duluan karena harus ketoko buku, dia dihukum karena melamun dikelas, bahkan dia tampak lesu sekali hari ini disekolah, aku yakin dia merasakan keanehan pada sikap Kyuhyun kemarin " Donghae tampak geram mendengar cerita Hyukkie.

" Lihat saja kalau Kyuhyun sampai menyakiti Sungmin, aku akan menghajarnya, anak sepolos Sungmin pasti akan sangat rapuh jika disakiti " Hyukkie lagi-lagi setuju dengan pendapat Donghae.

" Kejadian kemarin saja sudah membuat Sungmin jadi pemurung apalagi kalau Kyuhyun oppa menyakitinya lebih parah dari kemarin, aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi dan semoga itu tak terjadi " Donghae mengamini ucapan Hyukkie, semoga saja itu tak terjadi.

.

.

.

" Oppa, apa tak sebaiknya kita menghubungi Sungmin? Siapa tahu dia masih di toko buku, dia bisa menyusul kemari untuk makan siang bersama " Minnie dan Kyuhyun berada di Moon Cafe untuk makan siang bersama, saat dimobil tadi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengajak Minnie mampir untuk sekalian makan siang.

" Kurasa Sungmin sudah pulang keapartemen, sebaiknya kita makan saja dulu setelah itu Oppa akan mengantarmu pulang ne, sekarang kau makan dulu makananmu itu " Minnie pun memakan makanannya dnegan lahap, Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat cara makan Minnie.

" Kau ini, makan pelan-pelan, jangan berantakan seperti Sungmin saja " Minnie hanya menyengir tak jelas, Kyuhyun terus menantap Minnie dengan intens, sebenarnya sejak tadi dia ingin menanyakan soal kejadian 8 tahun lalu namun sedikit ragu.

" Oppa, kenapa makanannya tak dimakan? Kenapa malah menatapku seperti itu? " Kyuhyun tersadar dengan tingkah bodohnya kemudian menggarung tengkuknya salah tingkah.

" Hmm Minnie, Oppa ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, apa boleh? " Minnie menatap Kyuhyun sejenak kemudian menganggukan kepalanya sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya.

" Hmm, kau ingat tidak 8 tahun lalu, ditaman tempat kau dan Sungmin bermain, dua hari sebelum kau berangkat ke London, kau menabrak namja sampai kalungmu tersangkut di baju namja itu? " Kyuhyun menatap was-was kearah Minnie yang sedang berpikir keras.

" Ah, yang sampai bajunya robek itu? Kenapa oppa tahu? Aku hampir saja melupakannya " Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat tahu Minnie sudah mengingatnya.

" Apa kau tak ingat wajah namja itu Min? " Minnie menggeleng kan kepalanya.

" Molla, kejadiannya sudah lama sekali, memangnya kenapa? " Tanya Minnie penasaran, Kyuhyun tampak gugup, Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja.

" Hmm sebenarnya namja itu adalah oppa " Minnie membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

" Jinjja? Waahh dunia ini sempit sekali ternyata hahaha " Kyuhyun bernafas lega saat sudah mengatakan hal itu pada Minnie.

" Dari dulu aku selalu menanti saat-saat bertemu denganmu kembali, namun aku tak menyangka kita bertemu dengan cara seperti ini " Ucapan Kyuhyun yang lirih membuat Minnie sedikit bingung dan merasa aneh namun dengan segera dia menepis pikirannya itu jauh-jauh.

" Yang penting kan kita sudah bertemu oppa, jangan pikirkan yang lainnya " Minnie memberikan cengiran tak jelasnya, Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian mengelus kepala Minnie dengan lembut.

" Kau benar, mari mulai sekarang kita ukuir banyak kenangan? " Minnie tampak bingung maksud Kyuhyun namun dia tetap menganggukan kepalanya.

" Ne, mari lanjutkan makaaaaaaan " Minnie kembali menyantap makanannya, Kyuhyun pun ikut menyantap makanannya dengan lahap sambil memandang Minnie.

Tak jauh dari mereka seseorang tergesa-gesa keluar dari cafe itu, niatannya untuk makan sirna setelah mendengar percakapan mereka. Yah orang itu Sungmin, tadinya dia berencana untuk makan siang namun saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Minnie niatnya ingin menghampiri tapi saat mendengar percakapan mereka tadi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Sungmin berlari menuju halte bus, dia duduk diHalte sambil meremas seragam sekolah bagian dadanya. Air matanya mengalir kala merasakan nyeri itu.

" Apa kau salah mengira waktu itu Kyu? Apa Minnie orang yang seharusnya menjadi tunanganmu? Hikksss aku harus bagaimana " Sungmin menunduk sambil terus meremas seragam sekolahnya. Perasaan takut dan kalut menyergap hatinya, pikirannya mencerna-cerna bagaimana kalau dugaannya benar? Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun meninggalkannya? Bagaimana jika dia harus hidup tanpa Kyuhyun lagi? Pikirannya juga dipenuhi dengan kata kalau, kalau saja dia lebih dulu bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, kalau saja Minnie tak kembali ke Seoul, kalau saja semua ini tak pernah terjadi, dan kalau saja dia bisa memutar waktu kembali, tentu dia akan memohon pada Tuhan agar dirinyalah yang dipertemukan pertama kali dengan Kyuhyun, bukan sepupunya. Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan gontai meninggalkan halte bus, biarlah kakinya membawa dia pergi sejauh mungkin berharap saat pulang nanti seluruh beban hati dan pikirannya ikut tertinggal dan menghilang diperjalanan.

TBC

Chap 7 cepet kan updatenyaaaa... tunggu chap 8 yaaaah? Semoga cepet juga updatenya. Kalian yang udah pernah baca FF aku lainnya pasti tau deh aku selalu buat FF yang endingnya tetep KYUMIN ( Min disini itu Sungmin bukan Minnie ) jadi gak usah khawatir, mau aku acak-acak segimanapun rumitnya hubungan Kyumin sampai seancur-ancurnya tapi pada akhirnya mereka akan tetep aku persatukan. Jadi intinya ff ini tetep KYUMIN, terakhir tolong reviewnya ne ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**MY LOVELY FIANCE**

Chap 8

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, matanya terpejam erat mencoba melupakan kejadian siang tadi. Namun semakin dia tak ingin mengingat justru semuanya terus berputar dalam ingatanya. Sungmin kembali membuka matanya, mendudukan dirinya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

" Hhh, apa yang harus aku lakukan jka begini? Kalau ternyata yang disukai Kyuhyun adalah Minnie, itu artinya aku bukanlah tunangan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Apa aku harus memutuskan pertunangan ini? " Sungmin kembali menekan dadanya yang terasa nyeri kala mengingat dirinya bukan orang yang dicintai Kyuhyun selama ini.

" Anni, aku tak boleh membatalkannya, kalaupun harus dibatalkan itu harus kyuhyun yang melakukannya karena dialah yang memintaku untuk bertunangan dengannya " Sungmin bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju meja riasnya, dibuka laci kedua dimeja rias itu. Didalamnya terdapat kota kecil, Sungmin mengambil kemudian membukanya. Kotak itu berisi cincin tunangannya, cincin yang selalu disimpannya. Sungmin tak pernah menggunakan cincin itu karena cincin itu sedikit kebesaran makanya Sungmin selalu menyimpannya dirumah. Sungmin menutup kembali kotak itu lalu meletakannya ditempat semula. Sungmin membuka kembali laci ketiga, disana ada sebuah album foto kecil, Sungmin membukanya satu persatu, terdapat banyak foto Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. foto itu diambil saat moment-moment dimana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melakukan kencan. Sungmin terkekeh saat melihat fotonya dan Kyuhyun saat kencan pertama mereka ditaman hiburan. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya bahagia saat itu, seumur hidup Sungmin tak pernah memiliki namjachingu, kekasihnya hanyalah Kyuhyun jadi saat melakukan kencan pertama itulah saat yang paling membahagiakan. Sungmin terus membolak balik album foto itu sampai halaman terakhir, setelah selesai Sungmin kembali memasukannya kedalam laci. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, mengamati boneka Bunny disetiap sudut kamarnya. Boneka yang selalu Kyuhyun berikan ketika dia sedang merajuk, Sungmin berjalan menghampiri boneka-bonekanya.

Sungmin mengambil salah satu boneka yang pertama kali Kyuhyun berikan untuknya, Sungmin mengelus boneka itu sambil tersenyum lirih. Sungmin mendudukan dirinya kembali diatas ranjang dan mendekap erat boneka Bunny yang tadi diambilnya. Perasaan Sungmin begitu kacau sekarang, entahlah namun perasaannya mengatakan sepertinya dia harus melepas semuanya, entah apa yang akan dilepas dan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk melepasnya. Sungmin hanya menyerahkan seluruhnya kepada Tuhan saja. Sungmin kembali meletakan bonekanya ditempat semula kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

CKLEK

Baru saja Sungmin menutup kenop pintu kamarnya ternyata itu berbarengan dengan kepulangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin namun Sungmin pura-pura melihat kearah lain dan berjalan menuju dapur. Kyuhyun mengekori Sungmin dari belakang.

" Kau belum tidur Min? " Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala kemudian meneguk minuman yang tadi diambilnya.

" Kau sudah makan? " Sungmin kembali memberi jawaban dengan anggukan kepalanya. Bohong, tentu saja Sungmin berbohong, bagaimana dia bisa makan sedangkan pikirannya sedang kacau. Bahkan disekolah tadi dia hanya makan roti saja. Kyuhyun terus memandangi Sungmin, entahlah Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin jadi pendiam sejak kejadian kemarin. Sungmin sudah ingin berlalu dari dapur menuju kamarnya namun kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangannya.

GREP

" Ada apa denganmu? " Sungmin tak menjawab, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dengan erat, kedua tangannya melingkar diatas dada Sungmin.

" Katakan sesuatu, jebal, jika ingin marah maka marahlah, jangan diam seperti ini, jangan membuatku bingung " Kyuhyun terdiam menunggu respon dari Sungmin.

" Jangan buat aku terus menunggu lebih lama " Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya, Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung dengan ucapan Sungmin.

" Menunggu? Kau marah karena harus menungguku pulang malam? Kalau begitu maafkan aku, aku sedang banyak peker .. " Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun kemudian membalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

" Bukan itu " Potong Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali mengerenyitkan dahinya.

" Jangan biarkan aku menunggu, berikanlah kepastian agar aku bisa menata kembali sampai semuanya baik-baik saja " Setelah itu Sungmin berlalu menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun masih diam ditempat mencerna ucapan Sungmin namun dia tetap tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sungmin.

" Maksud Sungmin tadi apa? Aku tak paham " Kyuhyun menggendikan bahunya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari libur, Sungmin masih diam diatas ranjangnya. Dia tak berniat untuk bangun apaplagi kkeluar dari kamarnya. Padahal sejak pagi dia sudah bangun namun masih enggan untuk beranjak bahkan sejak satu jam lalu Kyuhyun sudah mondar mandir mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk memastikan apa Sungmin sudah bangun apa belum.

Drtttt Drrrrttt

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya, ternyata ada pesan masuk. Sungmin dengan malas membuka pesan masuk itu.

**From : Hyukkie**

**Sudah bangun? Aku, Minnie dan Kris dalam**

**perjalanan menuju apartemenmu**

**To : Hyukkie**

**Ne, aku akan segera mandi**

Dengan gontai Sungmin beranjak dari tidurnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sekitar 15 menit Sungmin melakukan ritual mandinya dan setelah selesai Sungmin bergegas keluar dari kamar menuju dapur, Sungmin mulai merngacak-acak isi kulkas untuk melihat bahan makanan apa saja yang ada disana.

" Kau sedang apa disana? " Tanpa membalikan tubuhnya juga Sungmin tahu itu suara Kyuhyun.

" Melihat persediaan makanan " Sungmin tampak tak puas dengan isi kulkas yang ternyata persediaan makanannya sudah menipis.

" Kenapa? Aku rasa bahan makanannya masih cukup sampai besok lusa, apa kau mau belanja keluar? Aku akan menemanimu " Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di kursi ruang makan, kepalanya sedikit pusing karena belum makan nasi sejak kemarin. Kyuhyun ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin.

" Cukup, tapi Hyukkie mau kemari dan aku rasa tak akan cukup jika untuk sampai lusa " Sungmin menekan pelipisnya yang terasa pusing.

" Hyukkie mau kemari? Apa Minnie juga kemari? " Tanya Kyuhyun antusias, Sungmin tersenyum kecut kemudian mengangguk dan diliriknya Kyuhyun yang kini sedang tersenyum senang.

TING TONG TING TONG

" Ah itu pasti Minnie, biar aku saja yang membukanya " Kyuhyun langsung melesat pergi membukakan pintu. Sungmin menahan getaran yang semakin menusuk dihatinya.

CKLEK

" Oh Oppa, Minnie eodiga? " Hyukkie masuk diikuti Minnie dan Kris, Senyuman Kyuhyun yang awalnya mengembang kini sirna sudah saat melihat Kris juga ikut bersama mereka.

" Sungmin didapur " Hyukkie, Minnie dan Kris langsung melesat kedapur diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakang.

" Minnieeee " Hyukkie menghampiri Sungmin kemudian duduk disebelahnya diikuti Minnie dan Kris yang duduk dihadapan mereka.

" Oh kalian sudah datang, aku belum menyiapkan apapun, bahan makananpun habis, kalian tunggu saja disini sebentar ne, aku akan berbelanja sebentar " Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya.

" Biar aku antar yah " Tawar Kris namun Kyuhyun langsung menginterupsi Kris.

" Biar aku saja yang mengantar " Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Biar aku sendiri saja "

" Yasudah kalau kau mau sendiri " Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Minnie pun menghampiri Sungmin.

" Biar aku temani saja, wajahmu terlihat pucat " ucap Minnie.

" Sudah biar aku saja dan Minnie yang berbelanja Min " Kyuhyun kembali memberikan penawaran.

" Tak usah oppa, biar aku dan Kris saja yang berbelanja, oppa temani Sungmin saja disini " Kyuhyun menggeleng keras.

" Andwe, kau tak boleh pergi bersama Kris " Minnie tampak bingung dengan penolakan Kyuhyun begitu juga dengan Kris dan Hyukkie.

" Yasudah kalau begitu biar aku dan Kris saja " Kyuhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju.

" Andwe, kau juga tak boleh pergi bersama Kris, biar Kris bersama Hyukkie saja " Sungmin menghela nafasnya lelah.

" Hyukkie tak bisa disuruh berbelanja " hyukkie mengangguk antusias dengan ucapan Sungmin tadi, dia memang paling tak bisa kalau berbelanja disupermarket tapi kalau berbelanja pakaian di Mall tak perlu diragukan lagi.

" Jika begini maka tak akan ada selesainya, sekarang kau pilih mau aku dan Kris yang berbelanja atau Minnie dan Kris yang berbelanja? " Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak.

" Yasudah kau saja dan Kris yang berbelanja " Sungmin tersenyum kecut, tentu saja Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan yeojanya pergi bersama namja lain, Sungmin bukanlah yeoja Kyuhyunyang sebenarnya jadi wajar saja kalau Kyuhyun membiarkannya pergi dengan namja lain. Itulah pemikiran Sungmin.

" Ayo Kris kita pergi " Sungmin menarik tangan Kris dan menyeretnya untuk segera keluar dari apartemennya. Hyukkie memandang Kyuhyun dan Minnie bergantian, entahlah namun firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini tak akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus menarik Kris sampai dibesmen, sejak tadi Kris membiarkan Sungmin menarikanya meskipun pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit namun dia membiarkannya.

" Minnie, berhenti " Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ucapan Kris.

" Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? " Sungmin tak menjawabnya, Kris terus memandang punggung Sungmin dan matanya membulat saat melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya erat.

" Hikksssss hikksssss aku harus bagaimana hikksssss tolong aku jebaaal " Ucap Sungmin dengan lirihnya, Kris menghampiri Sungmin kemudian berjongkok disamping Sungmin dan mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar hebat.

" Ssstttt uljima " Kris menepuk-nepuk bahu Sungmin mencoba menenangkan.

" Hikksss disini sakit sekali hikkssss " Sungmin menekan bagian dadanya, air matanya terus saja bercucuran. Kris tak tega dengan keadaan Sungmin pun dengan segera membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri.

" Ayo kita pergi dari sini, setelah itu ceritakan semuanya padaku " Kris menggring Sungmin menuju mobilnya, dengan langkah tertatih akhirnya Sungmin sampai juga dimobil Kris. Setelah Sungmin masuk kedalam dengan segera Kris berlari menuju pintu kemudi dan masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya kesuatu tempat.

.

.

.

Kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat saat mendengar cerita Sungmin soal Kyuhyun dan Minnie, dia sendiri sudah menduga kalau ada sesuatu pada Kyuhyun saat melihat perlakuan yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun pada Minnie.

" Kau tak boleh lemah " Kris duduk disebelah Sungmin, kini mereka sedang berada diSungai Han.

" Tapi aku juga tak tahu harus bagaimana dan aku bingung Kris hikkssss " Kris mendekap Sungmin sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin agar tenang.

" Tenanglah, ada aku disini, ada Hyukkie juga yang akan selalu siap kau jadikan sandaran, jika kau tak bisa bertahan kumohon menyerahlah, jangan siksa dirimu lebih dari ini " Sungmin mengangguk dalam dekapan Kris sambil terus menangis.

.

.

.

CKLEK

" Kalian pulang jugaaa, lama sekali belanjanya " Minnie menghampiri Kris dan Sungmin yang baru saja datang, Kris membawa tentengan belanjaan mereka ke dapur. Sungmin langsung segera menyusul Kris tanpa bicara apapun pada Minnie. Akhirnya Hyukkie, Minnie, dan Kyuhyun pun menyusul mereka didapur.

" Hari ini kita akan memasak apa? " Tanya Hyukkie sambil mengobrak abrik barang belanjaan yang tadi dibeli Kris dan Sungmin.

" Aku ingin membuat bulgogi dan jangjangmyun " Ucap Kris sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak.

" Mwo? Kau bisa memasak Kris? " Minnie menghampiri Kris dengan antusias dan hanya dijawab Kris dengan anggukan kepala saja. Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin saat melihat Sungmin berjalan kearah kamarnya.

" Min, kau diam saja sejak tadi, apa terjadi sesuatu? Wajahmu juga pucat, apa kau sakit? " Kyuhyun hendak menyentuh pipi Sungmin namun dengan segera Sungmin menghindar membuat Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin aneh.

" Gwencana " Jawab Sungmin singkat kemudian mengambil pakaian santainya didalam lemari lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun duduk diranjang Sungmin sambil menunggu Sungmin selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Tak lama Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi, tanpa bicara apapun Sungmin langsung saja melesat keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang merasa bingung dengan sikap Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari atas ranjang Sungmin mengikuti Sungmin keluar, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dan yang lainnya sibuk memasak. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menyeret Sungmin dari sana untuk meminta penjelasan mengenai sikapnya namun Kyuhyun urungkan niatnya itu karena tak ingin merusak suasana ceria Sungmin dengan sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sofa ruang TV dan mendudukan dirinya disana, mengganti-ganti chanel mencari acara TV yang bagus namun lagi-lagi perubahan sikap Sungmin begitu menghantuinya, dengan kasar Kyuhyun pun mematikan TV dan lebih memilih memejamkan kedua matanya.

1 Jam kemudian

" Oppa, irona, Oppaaaa " Minnie mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang ternyata tertidur di ruang TV.

" Eughhhh " Kyuhyun melengkuh sejenak dan menggeliat namun tak juga membuka matanya.

" Aishhhh, Oppa cepat bangun, makanan sudah siap, Kyaaaaaaaa " Minnie menjerit terkejut saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan memeluk Minnie erat diatas pangkuannya.

" Stttt diamlah Min, kau ini ribut sekali, aku masih mengantuk " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam.

" Aisshhh aku Buk.. "

" Kalian sedang apa? " Sungmin memotong ucapan Minnie dan Minnie langsung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dengan kaku, dia salah tingkah saat melihat wajah datar dari Sungmin.

" Min, kau salah paham " Ucap Minnie lirih, Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya dan bingung melihat suasana yang begitu canggung antara Sungmin dan Minnie.

" Kalian ini kenapa? Dan kau Min, aku bilang kan aku masih ingin tidur " Kyuhyun kembali menyamankan posisinya diatas sofa, Minnie mengeram kesal pada Kyuhyun yang masih belum mengerti situasinya.

" Biarkan saja dia tidur, sebaiknya kita makan saja dulu " Ucap Sungmin datar lalu meninggalkan Minnie yang memandang Sungmin sendu. Setelah Sungmin beranjak menuju ruang makan dengan segera Minnie membangunkan Kyuhyun.

" Oppaaaa, ironaaaaa " Kyuhyun pun kembali membuka matanya.

" Eh, Minnie, wae? " Kyuhyun pun dengan malas mendudukan dirinya.

" Oppa ini pabbo, kau tadi salah mengira, yang membangunkanmu sejak tadi itu aku bukan Sungmin dan saat oppa memelukku Sungmin melihatnya, aishhh pasti dia salah paham " Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

" Jeongmal? Aishhhhh " Kyuhyun langsung beranjak menuju ruang makan, Minnie mengekori dari belakang.

" Ah Kyu Oppa sudah bangun, ayo kita makan " Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan ucapan Hyukkie, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin, saat dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun dengan cepat Sungmin menginterupsi.

" Duduk dan makanlah " Sungmin sama sekali tak ingin memandang Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sedih, Minnie sendiri merasa tak enak pada Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk.

" Waaaahh masakanmu benar-benar enak Kris, sering-sering saja kau memasak " Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapi Hyukkie, Kris melihat Sungmin, kyuhyun, dan Minnie bergantian. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi karena suasana diantara mereka begitu aneh.

Setelah selesai makan siang, mereka berkumpul diruang TV menonton film yang dibawa Hyukkie dari rumah, semua fokus pada film itu, hanya saja Kyuhyun sesekali melirik Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya, tangan Kyuhyun terulur menggenggam tangan Sungmin, sebenarnya Sungmin sendiri gugup saat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya namun Sungmin mencoba tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan mengecup punggung tangannya dan lagi-lagi Sungmin tak menghiraukan meskipun debaran jatungnya semakin menjadi. Nafas Sungmin semakin tercekat kala kyuhyun menopangkan dagunya dibahu Sungmin, tangan kanannya menyusup kepinggang Sungmin kemudian memeluknya dari samping. Tak ada yang menyadari apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan karena mereka sibuk menonton film itu. Sungmin tetap mempertahankan diri untuk tidak menghiraukan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan, agak risih juga saat Kyuhyun terus memandang wajahnya dari jarak sedekat itu, Sungmin menyerah, akhirnya dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun menahannya kemudian berbisik ditelinga Sungmin.

" Jangan menghindariku lagi " Sungmin pun akhirnya hanya bisa diam membiarkan Kyuhyun terus menempel padanya.

.

.

.

Setelah semua pulang menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang kini sedang berada diatas ranjang dikamar Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak pernah mau melepaskan Sungmin sedikitpun, Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang mendiaminya sejak tadi, anni bahkan sejak kejadian dimana Kyuhyun menyentaknya waktu itu, Kyuhyun tak tahan melihat Sungmin mendiaminya seperti ini terus.

" Min, jebal jangan diam terus, kau salah paham soal tadi, aku pikir yang membangunkanku itu kau, jebal jangan salah paham " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

" Aku tak salah paham " Ucap Sungmin **" Karena aku paham kalau yang kau lakukan itu karena dia tunanganmu yang sebenarnya "** Lanjut Sungmin dalam hati.

" Jeongmal kau tak salah paham? " Kyuhyun kembali meyakinkan Sungmin kalau yang diucapkan Sungmin benar.

" Ne " Jawab Sungmin singkat.

" lalu kenapa kau bersikap dingin padaku? Bahkan kau tak bicara padaku, kau tahu akhir-akhir ini kau jarang bicara padaku, ada apa denganmu? " Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun padanya, dan beranjak mengambil piyama didalam lemarinya.

" Tak apa, sebaiknya kau kembali kekemar karena aku ingin tidur " Kyuhyun mengerut tak suka.

" Aku ingin tidur disini bersamamu " Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ranjangnya.

" Kita belum menikah, aku tak mau membiasakan diri tidur bersamamu seperti ini, sebaiknya kau segera keluar " Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin melesat kedalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat menatap pintu kamar mandi.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu Min? Jangan membuatku bingung, kembalilah seperti Sungmin yang dulu " Ucap Kyuhyun lirih lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu ini Sungmin selalu menghindari Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Kyuhyun cemas dan bingung. Setiap dia bertanya pada Sungmin tentang perubahan sikapnya, Sungmin hanya mengelak dan terus mengelak. Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat frustasi dengan itu. Siang ini Kyuhyun sengaja menjemput Sungmin setelah seminggu ini Sungmin menolak dijemput Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun sedang menunggu tiba-tiba dia melihat Hyukkie dan Kris sedang menopang tubuh Minnie. Kyuhyun langsung berlari menghampiri mereka.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Minnie? " Tanya Kyuhyun dnegan raut wajah yang cemas.

" Minnie sakit oppa, demam tinggi dan sejak tadi sangat lemas " Kyuhyun memeriksa suhu tubuh Minnie dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya didahi Minnie.

" Aigooo, tubuhmu panas sekali, sebaiknya kau segera kerumah sakit " Minnie menggeleng tak setuju.

" Aku ingin tidur saja diapartemen, aku tak ingin kerumah sakit " Ucap Minnie setengah berbisik karena kondisinya yang begitu lemas.

" Baiklah, aku akan membawa Minnie pulang keapartemennya, oia Sungmin eodiga? " Hyukkie tampak bingung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun pun menyeonggol lengan Kris dengan sikunya.

" Sungmin dihukum songsaengnim karena membolos dijam pertama tadi " jelas Kris malas-malasan. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar Sungmin dihukum apalagi karena membolos.

" Kenapa bias ini terjadi? Apa dia sering membolos? "

" Beberapa hari ini dia sering melewati beberapa jam mata pelajaran " Ucap Hyukkie takut-takut.

" Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mengantar Minnie dulu, dan tolong sampaikan pada Sungmin kalau dia harus menungguku dikantor sampai aku dating " Hyukkie menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun membopong Minnie menuju mobilnya untuk dibawa ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diapartemen Kyuhyun merebahkan Minnie diatas ranjangnya, Kyuhyun melepas jasnya kemudian menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya sampai siku. Kyuhyun bergegas menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dan baskom kemudian mencari handuk bersih. Setelah mendapatkannya Kyuhyun bergegas menuju kamar Minnie dan mulai mengompres kening Minnie dengan handuk bersih yang sudah dicelupkan kedalam air hangat tadi. Minnie tampak tertidur, Kyuhyun pun melenggang menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Minnie bubur.

Setelah satu jam berkutat didapur Kyuhyun pun berhasil membuat satu mangkuk bubur untuk Minnie. Kyuhyun mengobrak abrik lemari obat-obatan yang ada diapartemen Minnie untuk mencari obat penurun panas. Setelah mendapatkannya Kyuhyun membawa bubur dan juga obat itu kedalam kamar Minnie. Kyuhyun mengecek suhu tubuh Minnie yang masih saja demam. Kyuhyun membangunkan Minnie dengan perlahan.

" Minnie-ah ironna " Minnie membuka matanya dengan berat.

" Kau harus makan bubur dulu setelah ini minum obatmu dank au boleh tidur kembali setelahnya " Minnie mengangguk patuh kemudian mendudukan dirinya dan Kyuhyun pun menyuapi Minnie makan.

" Sudah oppa, aku sudah kenyang " Bubur dimangkuk sudah berkurang setengahnya, Kyuhyun pun meletakan mangkuk itu dan memberikan pil penurun panas dan memberikan air untuk Minnie meminumnya dan setelah selasai meneguk air dan obat itu Minnie merbahkan lagi tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun menyelimuti Minnie dengan selimut.

" Tidurlah, aku akan disini samapi kau tertidur " Minnie mengangguk.

" Gomawo oppa " Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian Minnie memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai tertidur. Kyuhyun membelai dahi Minnie dan memandang wajah damai Minnie yang tertidur.

" Lekaslah sembuh, jangan membuatku khawatir dengan melihatmu sakit begini " Ucap Kyuhyun lirih kemudian menggenggam tangan kiri Minnie dan mendekapnya didada. Kyuhyun terus menunggu Minnie sambil menatap wajah damai itu.

.

.

.

Pip Pip Pip

Sungmin memasukan kode apartemen Minnie, Sungmin memang mengetahui kode apartemen Minnie karena Minnie memang sengaja memberitahukannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin melihat sekeliling apartemen yang sepi, langkah Sungmin terhenti saat melihat dua buah sepatu yang dia kenal. Hatinya bergemuruh dan dengan langkah cepat sungmin berjalan menuju kamar Minnie tanpa melepas sepatu yang diapakainnya terlebih dahulu. Dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Minnie.

CKLEK

DEG

Seperti dilempar dari atas jurang yang tinggi namun tidak mati, itulah yang Sungmin rasakan. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri, apalagi bagian hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, jika namja yang sejak tadi ditunggu dikantornya tidak kunjung datang malah dia menemukannya dikamar yeoja lain dengan posisi tertidur disamping ranjang dengan kepala diatas ranjang sambil menggenggam tangan yeoja lain. Air mata Minnie tak dapat dibendung lagi, dengan segera dia keluar dari kamar itu kemudian melesat pergi dari sana, tak sanggup lagi melihat pemandangan itu.

**" Sejak tadi aku menunggumu, kau memintaku menunggu tapi kau tak juga datang, ternyata kau disini bersamanya, bersama tunanganmu yang sebenarnya, aku tak sanggup lagi, kali ini aku akan menyerah, benar-benar menyerah "**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam apartemennya dan dilihatnya jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Setelah meminumnya Kyuhyun berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarnya namun langkahnya terhenti didepan kamar Sungmin dan dilihatnya lampu kamar Sungmin yang padam.

**" Sepertinya dia sudah tidur "** guman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun memasuki kamarnya namun alangkah terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin yang duduk diatas ranjangnya.

" Aigoo Min, kau mengejutkanku, aku pikir kau sudah tidur, sedang apa kau disini hmm? ' Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan berniat membelai rambutnya namun dengan sigap Sungmin menghindar. Sungmin malah menyerahkan Kyuhyun sebuah kotak yang sangat dikenal Kyuhyun kotak apa itu.

" Kenapa kau memberikan cincin pertunangan ini padaku? Ini kan milikmu " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin heran. Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun datar.

" Mari kita akhiri saja semua, kita batalkan saja pertunangan ini "

JDEEERRRRR

Kalimat yang Kyuhyun dengar dari mulut Sungmin tadi bagaikan petir yang menyambar langsung syaraf otak dan uluh hatinya. Kyuhyun menegang kaku sambil menatap Sungmin tak percaya.

" A.. Apa maksudmu? "

TBC

Chap 8 update, dan sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena mungkin banyak yang kecewa karena ceritanya jadi begini, maaf sekali lagi. Dan buat yang ngereview member saran dan kritik aku baca dan berusaha untuk mengabulkan permintaan kalian sebisa aku. Kalaupun ada yang terlewat dan merasa aku mengabaikan saran dari kalian aku minta maaf, bukan maksud aku buat gak menghiraukannya tapi ada banyak saran dan kritik yang aku terima, dan aku juga gak bisa menuruti kemauan kalian semua satu persatu, hanya saran2 yang sesuai sama jalan cerita dan memungkinkan untuk dimasukan kedalam cerita saja yang bisa aku kabulkan dan itu bukan berarti aku tak menghargai kalian. Buka seperti itu. Dan untuk cast Minnie kenapa aku membuatnya dengan nama yang mirip dengan Sungmin sehingga kalian pada bingung dan keliru saat membacanya, itu karena dalam cerita itu Kyuhyun kan keliru antara Minnie dan Sungmin, dan kalau dari awal aku pake cast Haneul misalnya, nah pas pertama kali nyebutin nama Haneul apa pas Kyuhyun nemuin Sungmin dia akan keliru sma Sungmin dan Haneul? Pasti enggak kan? Makanya aku ngbuat nama Minnie karena itu akan mengecoh Kyuhyun. Disini biar lebih jelasnya, Hyukkie dan Kris memanggil Sungmin tetap dengan panggilan Minnie sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Minnie memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Min, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tetap memanggil Minnie itu Minnie dan Hyukkie juga Kris menyebut Minnie dengan Min, maaf kalau ribet. Tapi ini untuk mempemudah jalan cerita.

Dan untuk GUEST yang ngereview ini,

**menerima kritikan kan?tolong ya nama saudaranya sungmin itu jangan minnie bikin keliru para readers ! masih banyak kok nama2 yang lainkalo pake nama nama minnie dan ada sungmin aneh bacanya ! dirimu membaca dan menerima kritikan kan?waktu itu saya pernah kritik di ff sebelumnya tapi kayanya malah dia abaikan :) merasa gak di hargai kritikan saya !semacam di abaikan dan gak di anggap review saya :) :)**

**Balasan : maaf kalau kamu merasa diabaikan, karena saya gak pernah bermaksud mengabaikan tapi ada banyak yang ngeriview dan member saran tapi saya gak bisa juga menuruti keinginan kalian semua termasuk kamu, semuanya akan saya tututi selama itu nyambung dengan cerita saya dan maaf kalau kamu kurang berkenan. Jadi kalau kamu merasa saya mengabaikan itu bukan karena saya gak menghargai kamu. Tolong mengerti, posisi saya disini juga susah karena banyak saran yang masuk. Sekali lagi maaf untuk kamu dan siapapun yang merasa kurang berkenan.**

**Terima Kasih semuanya.**


	9. Chapter 9

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**MY LOVELY FIANCE**

Chap 9

" A.. Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin tak percaya.

" Kau pasti mendengar dengan jelas kalau aku ingin kita mengakhiri pertunangan ini " Kyuhyun menatap tajam mata Sungmin dan Sungmin tak gentar dengan itu malah Sungmin dengan beraninya membalas tatapan mata Kyuhyun.

" Wae? Berikan aku alasan yang masuk akal " Pinta kyuhyun dengan dinginnya.

" Kau bahkan yang lebih tau alasannya " Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Mwo? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu alasannya? Jangan berkelit, cepat jelaskan! " Kali ini Kyuhyun bicara dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan, dalam hati Sungmin sebenarnya sudah bergemuruh namun dia berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja.

" Tanyakan pada hatimu jika kau ingin tau alasannya " Sungmin lekas melangkah meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

" BERHENTI! " Langkah Sungmin terhenti saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Sungmin lalu membalikan tubuh Sungmin agar menghadap kearahnya. Sungmin meringis saat merasakan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun yang begitu erat.

" Jelaskan padaku sekarang! " Sungmin berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun, melihat Sungmin meringis kesakitan akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya dan beralih mendorong tubuh Sungmin sampai menempel pada pintu lalu memenjarakan tubuh Sungmin.

" Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau hatimu lebih tau " Mata Sungmin sudah berkaca-kaca, melihat itu Kyuhyun pun melembut.

" Sungguh aku tak tahu alasannya, jebal katakan padaku " Pinta kyuhyun dengan lirih. Sungmin menundukan kepalanya saat air matanya menetes.

" Bukan aku yang selama ini kau cintai kan? " Mendadak tubuh Kyuhyun menegang dan Sungmin dapat merasakan itu, Sungmin mendongakan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun. Biarlah Kyuhyun melihat kerapuhan dirinya, biarlah Kyuhyun melihat air matanya, Sungmin hanya ingin Kyuhyun tahu bahwa hatinya sungguh tersakiti. Kyuhyun bungkam namun masih menatap kedua manik mata Sungmin dalam.

" Aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau mencintai Minnie, dialah yang pertama kali kau temui ditaman itu, dialah cinta pertamamu dan seharusnya dialah yang menjadi tunanganmu, bukan aku. Benar kan apa yang aku katakan ini? " Kyuhyun masih bungkam, namun mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca.

" Kau diam dan itu kuanggap sebuah pembenaran. Aku akan melepasmu, mengembalikanmu pada Minnie, pada seseorang yang seharusnya menempati posisiku sekarang. Aku tak akan menahanmu lagi, jadi sekarang railah kebahagiaanmu bersama Minnie, bersama orang yang kau cintai " Lagi-lagi air mata Sungmin mengalir dengan mulusnya, hati Kyuhyun terasa tercubit melihat itu. Kyuhyun merengkuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

" Mianhae.. Minahae, jeongmal mianhae " Hanya kata maaf yang dapat Kyuhyun katakan, Sungmin tak membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, dia hanya menangis didada Kyuhyun. Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya dia akan melakukan ini. Mulai besok dan seterusnya dia akan berusaha menjadi orang yang kuat. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya setelah ini tanpa Sungmin.

.

.

.

BRAAAAAAK

" Oppa, bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Sungmin? " Minnie dan Hyukkie menghampiri kantor Kyuhyun saat mendengar berita dari kepala Sekolah bahwa Sungmin akan pindah sekolah, Minnie, Hyukkie dan Kris tak tahu menahu soal kepindahan Sungmin maka dari itu Minnie dan Hyukkie menghampiri Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan sedangkan Kris pergi mencari keberadaan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi.

" Kalian duduklah dulu " Dengan raut kesal kedua gadis itu duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun.

" Cepat ceritakan! " Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat melihat Minnie yang begitu murka.

" Semalam aku dan Minnie mengakhiri pertunangan kami " Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Minnie dan Hyukkie membulatkan matanya.

" Wae? Apa ini berhubungan dengan Minnie? " Pertanyaan Hyukkie kembali membuat Minnie membulatkan matanya.

" Aku? Kenapa aku? " Tanya Minnie dengan wajah bingungnya. Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjongkok dihadapan Minnie sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Minnie, itu membuat Minnie lagi-lagi terkejut dan Hyukkie yang marah dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

" Minnie kau ingat aku pernah cerita kalau kita pernah bertemu ditaman 8 tahun lalu? Saat itu aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu, aku berharap bertemu lagi denganmu dan ternyata satu minggu kemudian aku bertemu lagi denganmu, saat itu aku berjanji akan memilikimu suatu saat nanti namun saat kau datang dari London waktu itu semua terungkap, bahwa seminggu setelah aku bertemu denganmu yang kutemui itu Sungmin bukan kau, karena wajah dan nama panggilan kalian sama membuatku terkecoh ditambah kalung itu, Sungmin sudah melepasku agar kembali bersamamu, kumohon kembalilah padaku " Pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada lirih, Minnie sudah meneteskan air mata namun dia tak menjawab apapun. Hyukkie bangkit dari duduknya dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba sehingga kursi yang didudukinya terjungkal dan itu membuat Minnie dan Kyuhyun terkejut.

" Kyuhyun Shii, kenapa kau tega terhadap Sungmin? Kenapa kau tega terhadap yeoja yang bahkan sudah menemani harimu selama 1 tahun ini, dan apa yang kau rasakan pada Minnie benar-benar cinta? Atau kau hanya terkurung dalam perasaan masa lalumu yang belum tersampaikan itu? Pikirkanlah lagi jangan sampai kau menyesal dikemudian hari " Setelah itu Hyukkie pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja Kyuhyun. Sekarang tersisa Kyuhyun dan Minnie didalam ruangan itu, Minnie memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun.

" Oppa, apa yang Hyukkie katakan itu benar, tanyakan pada hati oppa, siapa yang sebenarnya oppa cintai " Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata Minnie.

" Apa kau mencintaiku? " Minnie tersenyum kemudian membelai lembut wajah Kyuhyun, perlahan mata Kyuhyun terpejam menikmati kelembutan tangan Minnie diwajahnya.

" Aku menyayangimu oppa " Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Minnie sambil tersenyum.

" Tentu aku menyayangimu sama halnya aku menyayangi Sungmin, kalian saudaraku. Kalau soal cinta, hatiku sudah memilih Kris " Senyum Kyuhyun pudar, Minnie menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum miris.

" Tapi aku tahu kalau Kris mencintai Sungmin, aku bisa melihat dari sikapnya terhadap Sungmin selama ini " Kyuhyun tak merengut tak suka mendengar ucapan Minnie tadi.

" Aku yakin, setelah Sungmin dan Oppa tak memiliki status tunangan, Kris akan mengejar Sungmindan menjadikan Sungmin miliknya " Kyuhyun emmbulatkan matanya kemudian dnegan spontan langsung berdiri.

BRAK

" ANDWE! AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN ITU TERKADI! " Minnie agak berjengkit karena terkejut saat Kyuhyun menggebrak meja dan berteriak seperti itu, Minnie terkekeh kemudian berdiri dan menyentuh lembut bahu Kyuhyun yang bergerak naik terus seirama dengan hebusan nafasnya yang memburu.

" See, bahkan tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk membuktikan bahwa oppa mencintai Sungmin, oppa tak ingin Sungmin dimiliki siapapun selain oppa, tanpa sadar kebersamaan kalian selama ini menumbuhkan rasa cinta pada hati oppa, tak ada cinta oppa untukku, itu hanya perasaan masa lalu yang belum tersampaikan dan kini oppa sudah menyampaikannya padaku namun oppa tak bisa melepas Sungmin karena oppa mencintainya. Raihlah kembali apa yang memang sudah menjadi milikmu selama ini oppa, jangan sampai menyesal dan terlambat " Kyuhyun langsung melihat arlojinya.

" Oh sial " umpat Kyuhyun sambil mengeram kesal kemudian menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berlari dengan cepat, Minnie menyusul Kyuhyun dari belakang.

TING

Mereka segera memasuki lift, dengan nafas tersengal Minnie beralih menghadap Kyuhyun yang sibuk melihat arloji dan ponselnya.

" Apa yang terjadi oppa? Hhh " Minnie masih mengatur nafasnya.

" Dalam satu jam pesawat Sungmin take off ke Jepang " Minnie membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

" Aigooo, ck kenapa oppa pabbo sekali " Minnie mendadak cemas, saat sampai dibesmen mereka berdua memasuki mobil Kyuhyun dan dengan segera Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju bandara.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari kencang masuk kedalam bandara, Minnie mengejar kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh area dibandara. Susah menemukan Sungmin ditengah-tengah orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat dilihatnya Kris jalan kearah Kyuhyun sambil menunduk lemas, tanpa menunggu lagi Kyuhyun langsung mendekati Kris.

" Sungmin eodiga? " Kris tersentak saat seseorang berdiri tepat dihadapannya, namun keterkejutannya berganti dengan geraman kekesalan saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

" Sungmin dimana Kris? " Kali ini Minnie yang menanyakannya, setelah bersusah payah berlari menyusul Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu menghampiri Kris.

" Cepat katakan padaku! Apa pesawatnya sudah berangkat? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan perasaan cemas dan panik. Tanpa berbasa basi lagi Kris langsung melayangkan pukulan diwajah Kyuhyun.

BUUUKKKKK

" OMO! Kris hentikan " Minnie langsung memeluk Kris dari samping mencoba menahan Kris, Kyuhyun nampak menyeka darah dari sudut bibirnya. Orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka tentu terkejut melihat kejadian itu.

" Sudah kau puas menyakiti Sungmin huh? Setelah menyakitinya begitu dalam, kau sekarang menyesal dan ingin mengejarnya kembali hah? " Tanya Kris dengan marahnya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk dan masih dengan posisi terduduk dilantai.

" Kenapa ada manusia seperti dirimu? Kenapa ini tak adil sekali? Sungmin yang sangat mencintaimu namun kau sia-siakan, sedangkan aku yang tulus mencintai Sungmin namun harus menelan kenyataan pahit kalau dia tak mencintaiku " Ucap Kris dengan nada bergetar, Minnie tampak tersentak dengan ucapan Kris, tak menyangka Kris akan sejujur itu meskipun dia tahu soal perasaan Kris terhadap Sungmin.

" Aku menyesal " Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

" Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat bukan? Sekarang nikamatilah penyesalanmu itu dan jangan ganggu Sungmin lagi, dia mengatakan padaku akan menata hatinya untuk melupakanmu jadi kuharap jangan pernah menemuinya untuk memintanya kembali atau aku akan membuat perhitungan padamu " Kris melepaskan pelukan Minnie dan pergi begitu saja. Minnie tampak menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

" Ayo kita pulang " Minnie membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, mereka pun berjalan keluar bandara tanpa menyadari sosok Mungil yang menatap mereka semua dari kejauhan.

" Kyu hiks saranghae " Setelahnya sosok itu pergi meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya.

.

.

.

PLAK

Heechul menatap geram pada anak semata wayangnya ini, Hangeng sendiri mencoba menenangkan Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk sedih tanpa berniat melawan sedikitpun.

" Apa yang sebenarnya ada diotakmu hah? " Heechul menatap nyalang kearah Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun tetap diam. Dua hari setelah kepergian Sungmin, Heechul dan Hangeng pulang ke Seoul karena dapat kabar dari kedua orang tua Sungmin bahwa pertunangan anak-anak mereka dibatalakan. Heechul sendiri langsung menelpon Hyukkie untuk menanyakan kabar perihal penyebab pembatalan itu karena orang tua Sungmin hanya mengatakan kalau Sungmin merasa tak cocok dengan Kyuhyun karena mereka selalu bertengkar. Namun kenyataan yang didengarnya dari Hyukkie membuat amarahnya memuncak dan langsung bergegas ke Seoul. Dan disinilah Heechul dan Hangeng sekarang, diapatemen Kyuhyun untuk meminta penjelasan pada putranya itu.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan waktu itu eoh? Kau sudah dewasa dan seharusnya kau bisa berpikir jauh kedepan, cintamu pada Minnie itu hanya sebatas masa lalu dan hanya sebatas dalam hitungan satu hari, sedangkan Sungmin? Kau mencintainya dari kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya " Suara Heechul tampak bergetar, dengan segera Hangeng memeluk Heechul dan menenangkan istrinya itu.

" Minahae Eomma hiks aku menyesal sungguh " Terserah kalau kedua orang tuanya semakin menganggapnya namja lemah, tapi saat ini Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Tak tahan melihat putranya menangis, Hangeng pun menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Hangeng merengkuh istri dan putranya bersamaan.

" Uljima " Bisik Hangeng pada keduanya.

" Appa, Eomma aku akan menjemput Sungmin ke Jepang, aku akan meraihnya kembali " Heechul melepaskan pelukannya pada Hangeng dan menatap Kyuhyun lirih.

" Sungmin tak ada diJepang nak " Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan Heechul.

" A.. Apa maksud Eomma? " Tanya Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

" Saat Sungmin pergi, dia tidak pulang ke Jepang, dia pergi kenegara lain entah dimana, Bumonim Sungmin tak memberitahukannya pada Eomma sesuai dengan permintaan Sungmin, sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin melupakanmu " Ucapan Heechul sukses membuat tubuh Kyuhyun melemas dan merosot hingga terduduk dibawah, kyuhyun memeluk kedua lututnya erat.

" Apa yang harus aku lalukan sekarang Eomma hiks? Aku benar-benar kehilangannya hiks " Heechul merengkuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, Heechul ikut menangis melihat putra semata wayangnya ini. Hangeng menghela nafas beratnya, tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk putranya, ini murni kesalahan putra kandungnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri disebuah mansion besar, setelah melewati pos keamanan didepan akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa memasuki mansion ini, begitu masuk Kyuhyun disambul beberapa maid yang memang sudah tau kedatangan Kyuhyun dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun menemui tuan dan nyonya mereka yang sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga.

" Oh Kyuhyun kau sudah datang " Yeoja paruh baya menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat begitu juga dnegan namja paruh baya itu pun ikut memeluk Kyuhyun.

" Aboji, Eomonim sehat? " yeoja dan namja paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai kedua orang tua Sungmin pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

" Aku tau kedatanganmu kemari untuk menanyakan keberadaan Sungmin kan? " Tebak Kangin yang tepat pada sasaran.

" ne aboji, kumohon beritahu aku dimana keberadaan Sungmin " Pinta Kyuhyun dengan lirihnya, Leeteuk sebenarnya kesal saat mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya perihal pembatalan pertunangan anaknya saat Heechul memberitahukannya. Heechul sengaja memberitahu kebenaran itu karena dia tak ingin menutup-nutupi kesalahan anaknya yang mungkin suatu saat nanti akan menyebabkan persahabatannya dengan kedua orang tua Sungmin menjadi kacau. Namun disisi lain dia juga terenyuh dan terharu dengan perjuangan Kyuhyun hingga menghampirinya di Jepang demi mendapatkan informasi mengenai keberadaan putinya.

" Mian Kyu, kami tak bisa memberitahukannya, Sungmin sendiri yang meminta pada kami " Jelas Leeteuk. Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dalam, menghampiri Leeteuk dan Kangin dan berlutut dihadapan mereka.

" Jebal Aboji, Eomonim, beritahu aku keberadaan Sungmin hiks, aku menyesal sungguh, aku ingin kembali padanya, satu minggu tanpanya membuat dadaku sesak sekali, aku merindukannya hiks, jebal tolong aku, kumohon " Kyuhyun menunduk sambil menangis, sudah satu minggu semenjak kepergian Sungmin Kyuhyun menjadi sosok yang rapuh, setiap malam selalu menangis merindukan sosok Sungmin.

" Mian Kyu, sebaiknya kau relakan saja Sungmin, Eomonim yakin jika Sungmin jodohmu kalian akan bertemu kembali, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, kasihan Eomma mu yang sedih melihatmu yang begitu kacau satu minggu ini, kembalilah jadi Kyuhyun yang kuat " Leeteuk merengkuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

" Eomonim hiks aku menyesal, sangat menyesal " Leeteuk mengangguk dan mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. Kangin memalingkan wajahnya tak kuat melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Sosok yang sedang mengintip itu membekap mulutnya untuk meredam isak tangisnya, tak kuat melihat namja yang masih dicintainya itu menangis seperti itu. Dengan langkah gontai dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, setelah pintu kamar tertutup sempurna sosok mungil itu merosot hingga duduk dilantai.

" Ini sudah tepat, yang kau lakukan sudah benar Lee Sungmin, tapi kenapa sangat sakit disini hiks, sakit sekali hiks " Sungmin menekan dadanya untuk mengurangi nyeri dihatinya. Sungmin memang berada diJepang, namun karena takut Kyuhyun mencarinya kesana Sungmin meminta kedua orang tuanya berkata seolah-olah dia pergi keluar negri dan tidak tinggal dijepang. Sungmin hanya ingin menata hatinya, takut merasakan sakit hati kembali maka dari itu Sungmin memutuskan untuk menata kembali hatinya, mencoba melupakan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

4 Tahun kemudian

" Hae oppa, kau ini bisa serius dikit tidak? Kau selalu begini, ingat besok hari pertunangan kita, aku tak mau ada kekacauan nantinya " Hyukkie dan Donghae sedang mengecek gedung tempat pertunangannya dan Donghae akan dilaksanakan besok. Sedari tadi Hyukkie sibuk mengecek satu persatu apa yang sudah dipersiapkan panitia EO sedangkan Donghae hanya sibuk memeluk Hyukkie dari belakang sambil sesekali menggoda Hyukkie dengan membisik-bisikan kata cinta yang justru membuat Hyukkie muak karena sudah terlalu sering mendengarnya.

" Nae sarang, kau tambah manis jika sedang kesal begini, ah bagimana kalau besok kita langsung menikah saja? " Hyukkie dengan kesal menyikut perut Donghae.

" Aww, sakit chagi " Ringis Donghae sambil memegang perutnya.

" Salah sendiri selalu main-main dan kau ingat aku masih ada satu tahun lagi sebelum lulus kuliah jadi kau harus bersabar untuk menikah denganku sampai satu tahu kedepan ne " Hyukkie mengelus pipi Donghae lalu berlalu begitu saja.

" Ishhh, padahal aku sudah tak sabar menunggu saat menikah dengannya " guman Donghae. Dengan langkah gontai Donghae menyusul Hyukkie.

Keesokan harinya.

Donghae menyematkan cincin dijari manis Hyukkie lalu mengecup kening Hyukkie lembut, terlihat raut kebahagiaan diwajah mereka. Dari jauh Kyuhyun, Kris, dan Minnie memandang mereka dengan senyum bahagia, setelah itu mereka menghampiri Donghae dan Hyukkie untuk memberikan selamat.

" Donghae, chukkae " Kyuhyun memeluk Donghae erat dan dibalas Donghae dengan pelukan tak kalah erat.

" Ne gomawo " Kris dan Minnie pun memeluk Hyukkie.

" Hyukkie chukkae " Ucap mereka bersamaan, Hyukkie tersenyum sennag kemudian memeluk kedua sahabatnya ini.

" Kalian juga cepat menyusul kami, dan kau Kris bahagiakan Minnie oke? " Kris hanya mengangguk kemudia merangkul bahu Minnie erat, yah sejak dua tahun lalu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Setelah 2 tahun lamanya Minnie memperjuangkan cintanya terhadap Kris akhirnya membuahkan hasil, Kris kini sangat mencintai Minnie.

" Ah iya Hyung chukkae " Kris beralih memeluk Donghae diikuti dengan Minnie memluk Donghae.

" Hah, andai Sungmin disini " Ucapan lirih Hyukkie sukses membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu.

" Aku memang disini " Sontak semua melihat kearah sosok yeoja mungil yang tiba-tiba muncul, semua membelakkan matanya terkejut melihat kedatangan Sungmin.

" Minnieeeeee " Hyukkie langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya erat, Kris dan Minnie pun tak mau ketinggalan ikut memeluk Sungmin erat. Kyuhyun begitu terpana melihat wajah Sungmin yang berubah menjadi lebih dewasa, bahkan Sungmin sudah bisa berdandan dengan cantik, dress ketat begitu pas ditubuh mungilnya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah itu, wajah yang begitu dirindukannya. Tak terasa mata Kyuhyun sudah berkaca-kaca, melihat itu Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu merangkul pundaknya erat. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Hyukkie, Kris dan Minnie kemudian menghampiri Donghae.

" Oppa, chukkae " Sungmin memeluk donghae sejenak, Kyuhyun sedari tadi terus memperhatikan wajah Sungmin, tak tahan Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya membuat Sungmin terpekik saking terkejutnya. Hyukkie, Kris, Minnie dan Donghae tersenyum melihat itu, Donghae langsung memberi kode kepada Hyukkie, Kris dan Minnie agar pergi dari sana dan membiarkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap taman yang sangat dirindukannya, taman penuh kenangan sedari dia kecil. Setelah menghadiri pesta pertunangan Hyukkie, Kyuhyun mengajaknya kemari dan Sungmin sendiri hanya mengangguk tanpa protes sedikitpun.

" Bagaimana kabarmu 4 tahun ini? " Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kemudian tersenyum.

" Tak pernah merasa baik setelah kau pergi " Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut.

" Oh begitu yah, kupikir kau baik-baik saja " Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan, Kyuhyun menatap punggung itu penuh kerinduan.

" Kau kemari hanya untuk menghadiri pertunangan Hyukkie dan Donghae? "

" Ani, aku akan menetap disini, seminggu lalu aku lulus dari kuliah dan aku diterima disebuah perusahaan dan aku akan bekerja disana minggu depan " Kyuhyun berdiri meghampiri Sungmin kemudian memeluknya dari belakang membuat Sungmin tersentak.

" A.. Apa yang kau lakukan " Sungmin menggeliat mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun padanya namun Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

" Biarkan dulu seperti ini jebal " Sungmin pun diam tak lagi memberontak.

" Bogoshipoyo " Bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin, namun Sungmin hanya diam tak menjawabnya.

" Dengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan, mungkin ini sudah terlambat tapi lebih baik aku ucapkan meskipun terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali " Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak ucapannya kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan membalikan tubuh Sungmin agar menghadap padanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin.

" Mianhae, 4 tahun lalu aku begitu menyakitimu sehingga kau pergi, saat itu aku baru sadar bahwa yang selama ini yang aku cintai adalah kau, saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Minnie yang kurasakan hanya terpesona namun saat aku betemu denganmu yang kurasakan adalah debaran jantung yang bergemuruh, aku baru menyadarinya kalau sejak awal yang aku cintai memang kau, aku terlalu bodoh mengartikan perasaanku selama ini. Sekarang aku akan mengatakannya padamu " Ucapan Kyuhyun kembali terhenti, Kyuhyun menangkupkan wajah Sungmin dan menatap dalam manik matanya.

" Lee Sungmin saranghae " Ucapan Kyuhyun itu sukses membuat air mata Sungmin mengalir, kata yang begitu indah namun membuat Sungmin takut disaat bersamaan.

" Kumohon kembalilah padaku, aku ingin kita mengulang semua dari awal, jebal " Mohon Kyuhyun, Perlahan Sungmin melepaskan tangkupan tangan Kyuhyun diwajahnya.

" Mianhae Kyu, aku tak bisa, aku tak ingin merasakan sakit itu kembali " Sungmin menundukan wajahnya. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

" Kumohon beri aku kesempatan, aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi " Sungmin masih diam kemudian dia melepaskan tautan tangannya dan Kyuhyun.

" Mian aku tak bisa " Sungmin bergegas melangkah kemudian langkahnya terhenti mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

" AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAH! AKU AKAN BERJUANG MENDAPATKANMU KEMBALI, SUKA ATAU TIDAK AKU AKAN TERUS MEMPERJUANGKANMU! AKU MENCINTAIMU! " Sungmin kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

" Aku akan berusaha Min, aku tak akan menyerah kali ini " Ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil memandang punggung Sungmin yang berlari semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen dikantornya, namun dia mengerenyit bingung saat melihat laporan yang ada beberapa kesalahan. Kyuhyun segera menghubungi sekertarisnya.

" Cepat keruanganku sekarang " Tak lama seketaris Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

" Ada apa sangjangnim? " Kyuhyun menyerakan laporan itu pada skretarisnya.

" Siapa yang membuat laporan ini? "

" Saya tidak tahu sajangnim, ini pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh bagian pemasaran "

" Cepat panggil kepala bagian pemasaran " Sekertaris Kyuhyun mengangguk paham kemudian segera bergegas keluar.

TOK TOK TOK

" Masuk " Sosok paruh baya itu masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun.

" Ada apa sajangnim? Apa terjadi kesalahan? " Kyuhyun menatap namja paruh baya itu.

" Siapa yang membuat laporan ini Han Shii? " Kyuhyun menyerahkan laporan itu.

" Ini pegawai baru yang mengerjakannya tuan " Kyuhyun mengerenyitkan keningnya.

" Anak baru tahu ada pegawai baru "

" Dia menggantikan Meyoul yang behenti bekerja sajangnim, apa perlu saya panggilkan anak itu? " Kyuhyun mengannggukan kepalanya.

'" Panggil dia suruh kemari dan kau juga kembali lagi kemari " tuan Han mengangguk paham kemudian keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Tak lama tuan Han kembali dengan pegawai baru tersebut.

" Tuan, ini pegawai barunya " Kyuhyun melihat pegawai baru itu menunduk , Kyuhyun berdiri menghampiri pegawai baru itu.

" Kau pegawai baru itu? Kau tau apa kesalahanmu? " Pegawai baru itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya masih tetap menundukan kepalanya.

" Tatap wajahku jika sedang bicara " nada Kyuhyun meninggi membuat pegawai baru itu dan tuan Han tersentak. Dengan perlahan pegawai itu mengangkat wajahnya dan kini Kyuhyun yang tersentak kaget.

" lee Sungmin? " Kyuhyun membuatkan matanya menatap sosok pegawai baru yang ternyata Sungmin ini, namun terkejutannya itu hanya sementara karena kini smirk terukir diwajah tampannya. Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih menatap tuan Han.

" Han Shii, sepertinya mulai besok nona Lee tak akan bekerja di devisi anda, mulai besok dia akan menjadi asisten pribadi saya, saya akan mengajarkannya bekerja yang baik dan benar " Ucapan Kyuhyun mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sungmin sedangkan tuan Han hanya mengangguk mengerti.

" Baiklah, ada yang bisa saya bantu kembali sajangnim? " Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" tak ada, anda bisa keluar Han Shii " Tak lama tuan Han keluar Kyuhyun pun melipat tangannya didada kemudian menatap wajah Sungmin.

" Tuhan ternyata berbaik hati padaku, sebelum aku berusaha bahkan Tuhan menyerahkan dirimu langsung padaku, dan kau anak manis " Kyuhyun meletakan tangan kanannya diatas kepala Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin, Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya tak suka saat Kyuhyun menyebutnya anak manis.

" Mulai saat ini, kau akan menjadi tawananku, aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi "

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin membuat Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan seberani ini. Baru kemarin dia melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang terlihat rapuh namun kini sosok itu seolah tertelan dan tergantikan sosok yang lebih berani dan agresif. Seperti janjinya kemarin sepertinya Kyuhyun akan membuat Sungmin kembali lagi padanya.

" Tak akan semudah yang kau pikirkan Cho Shii, aku tak akan dengan mudahnya memberikan hati ini lagi padamu "

DUK

" AWWW APPOOO " Kyuhyun meringis saat Sungmin menedang kakinya, kemudian Sungmin melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kakinya yang terasa linu.

**" Kita lihat saja, aku akan membuatmu menyesali perkataanmu, aku tak akan pernah menyerah sampai kau benar-benar menjadi milikku kembali "** Guman Kyuhyun

TBC

Chap 9 Update, Mian kalau pendek, aku berusaha update secepat mungkin tapi aku gak bisa buat panjang2 juga karena ide aku terbatas karena waktu yang sempit ini, gak apa2 kan? Chap depan kuusahakan panjang, gimana perjuangan si pabbo Kyu mendapatkan kembali hati Sungmin. Dan yang minta Haehyuk moment aku Cuma bisa nyempilin dikit, chap selanjutnya aku usahain moment yang lebih romantis lagi, sabar ne, maaf kalau masih banyak typo dan kekuranga dalam tulisan aku ini, dan gomawo reviewnya kemarin, terakhir jangan lupa reviewnya ne ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**MY LOVELY FIANCE**

Chap 10

Sungmin keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam, bagaimana tidak jika setelah 4 tahun lamanya mereka berpisah dan baru beberapa waktu lalu bertemu Kyuhyun sudah lancang menciumnya. Sungmin berjalan menuju atap gedung perusahaan ini, Sungmin berdiri sambil merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi. Sungmin teringat kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

FLASHBACK

Sungmin baru saja pulang dari kampusnya, setelah sidang penentuan kelulusan tadi Sungmin segera pulang kerumahnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa dia lulus. Sungmin mengambil jurusan design interior di Universitas Tokyo. Setiap hari demi melupakan Kyuhyun, sungmin terus belajar setiap hari dan ternyata dia berhasil menyelesaikan pasca sarjananya dalam kurun waktu 3,5 tahun lamanya. Saat memasuki rumahnya Sungmin bingung melihat beberapa mobil yang ada dihalaman rumahnya, dengan segera Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ternyata tamu yang datang adalah Hangeng, Heechul dan Donghae.

" Sungmiiiiin " Heechul berlari menghampiri Sungmin kemudian memeluknya erat.

" Heechul Eomma " ucap Sungmin lirih.

" Bogoshipo nak " Heechul melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin kemudian membelai kepala Sungmin dengan sayangnya. Heechul menarik tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya duduk.

" Ada apa Appa, Eomma, dan Donghae oppa kemari? " Sungmin terlihat bingung dengan situasi yang ada, Donghae merapatkan duduknya dengan Sungmin.

" Aku mau mengundangmu keacara pertunanganku dengan Hyukkie bulan depan " Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

" Jinjja? Oppa dan Hyukkie akan bertunangan? Chukkae, bagaimana kabar Hyukkie? " Tanya Sungmin antusias.

" Hyukkie baik-baik saja, namun terkadang suka murung jika mengingatmu, kau tak memberinya kabar sama sekali selama 4 tahun ini " Sungmin menunduk sedih.

" Mianhae, aku hanya mencoba menata hatiku saja " Donghae tersenyum kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

" Gwencana, pokoknya kau harus datang ne " Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

" Kudengar dari Jae Ajhumma kalau Minnie dan Kris berpacaran "

" Ne, sudah 2 tahun mereka berpacaran, dan kau bagaimana? " Sungmin tampak melirik kearah Heechul dan Hangeng yang sejak tadi menyimak pembicaraan mereka, Sungmin hanya bisa bungkam tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Heechul tersenyum dan membelai rambut Sungmin lembut.

" Minnie, apa kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun ? " Pertanyaan Heechul membuat Sungmin semakin bungkam.

" Nak, Eomma tahu Kyuhyun sudah menyakitimu tapi bisakah kau membuka hati untuk Kyuhyun kembali? Eomma sebenarnya sejak awal tahu kalau kau tinggal disini, Eomma sengaja memberimu kesempatan untuk melupakan Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan Eommamu, dia memberi kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun melupakanmu, kami bersepakat jika kalian tak juga saling melupakan maka kami akan turun tangan untuk menyatukan kalian kembali " Sungmin menatap Heechul dan Eommanya tak percaya.

" Nak, apa yang dikatakan Heechul itu benar, Eomma tahu selama 4 tahun ini kau selalu berusaha melupakan Kyuhyun namun pada kenyataanya kau sama sekali tak bisa melupakannya kan? Kau selalu menangis setiap malam, Eomma tahu itu nak " Sungmin mulai menunduk menahan tangisnya.

" Kau tahu Min, Kyuhyun jadi gila kerja semenjak kau pergi meninggalkannya, tak sekalipun dia memikirkan untuk mencari penggantimu, setiap ada waktu senggang dia tak akan beranjak dari kamarmu, bahkan kamar yang Kyuhyun tempati sekarang adalah kamarmu dulu, kalian itu masih saling mencintai " Sungmin tak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya, Heechul dan Leeteuk langsung memeluk Sungmin.

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana hiks? "

" Kembalilah nak, ikut kami pulang ke Seoul " Sungmin menatap Hangeng dan menggeleng lemah.

" Aku tak mau jika muncul tiba-tiba didepan Kyuhyun dan mengatakan ingin kembali padanya " Heechul terkekeh kemudian mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas.

" Tentu saja tak semudah itu chagi " Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Heechul bingung.

" Tantu saja kita akan bermain-main dulu dengan anak setan itu "

" Yeobo, itu anak kita, jangan mengatainya seperti itu " Nasehat Hangeng, Kangin terbahak saat melihat Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Hahaha hentikan ekspresimu itu Noona, kau terlihat mengerikan hahaha " Leeteuk melotot kearah Kangin dan dengan segera Kangin membungkam mulutnya.

" Minnie, dnegarkan Eomma, kau akan kembali ke Seoul bulan depan saat pertunangan Donghae dan Hyukkie, setelah itu kau bekerja diperusahaan Kyuhyun, kau akan ditempatkan dibagian pemasaran karena salah satu pegawai dibagian itu akan resign karena akan menikah " Sungmin mengerut tak suka.

" Heechul Eomma aku lulusan design interior, bagaimana mungkin aku bekerja di bagian pemasaran " Protes Sungmin.

" Hanya sementara chagi, begini kau akan bekerja disana dan Eomma akan mengurusnya tanpa perlu interview dan setelah kau masuk tolong buat kekacawan sehingga bagimana caranya Kyuhyun memanggilmu, tenang kau tak akan dipecatnya, Eomma yakin setelah dia mengetahui siapa karyawan yang membuat kekacawan maka dia tak akan berkutik " Leeteuk mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Heechul.

" Aku berani bertaruh Kyuhyun justru akan menjadikanmu skretaris kedua atau mungkin asistennya, dia tak akan mau jauh darimu " Ucapan Donghae barusan disetujui semua orang yang ada disana.

" Buat dia mendapatkanmu dengan cara tak mudah nak, tenang kami semua ada dibelakangmu untuk membantumu, eotthe? " Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

FLASHBACK END

Yah sesuai perjanjian mereka dulu, disinilah Sungmin sekarang, Sungmin meraba bibirnya yang dikecup Kyuhyun tadi. Sungmin tersipu malu, jujur dia merindukan ciuman Kyuhyun namun dia harus bersabar sampai waktunya tepat nanti. Sungmin menghela nafas kemudian kembali keruangannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap malas pada namja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, bagaimana mungkin dalam hitungan 1 jam kini seluruh meja dan peralatan kerja miliknya sudah berpindah kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak main-main ingin menjadikan Sungmin sebagai asistennya. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin kemudian melihat fokus kembali pada berkas-berkasnya.

" Dokumen itu tak akan bisa kau mengerti jika tidak kau pelajari dengan benar " Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa melihat kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya dia sudah mengerti dengan pekerjaannya, bagaimana mukin seorang sarajana mempelajari dokumen seperti ini saja tak bisa, tentu Sungmin bisa. Dengan cekatan Sungmin mulai membuat laporan yang Kyuhyun minta, Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin yang mulai mengetik dan dia hanya tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang serius.

**" Dia tak berubah "** Guman Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Setelah satu jam berkutat dengan laporannya, kini Sungmin bangkit dan menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu meletakan laporan itu dihadapan Kyuhyun.

" Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali " Kyuhyun memeriksa laporan itu lalu menatap Sungmin sejenak sebelum kembali memeriksanya kembali.

" Baiklah, ini sudah benar, dan sekarang tolong buatkan aku kopi " Sungmin melongo saat Kyuhyun dengan santainya menyuruhnya membuat kopi.

" Aku? Membuat Kopi? Aku bukan OG ( OfficeGirl ) " Kyuhyun berdecih sejenak kemudian melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap Sungmin.

" Tapi kau asistenku " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya tak suka, hati Kyuhyun bergetar melihat itu, sudah lama tak melihat Sungmin merajuk seperti itu. Dengan kesal Sungmin keluar ruangan menuju pantri untuk membuatkan Kyuhyun kopi.

Setelah 15 menit Sungmin kembali keruangan Kyuhyun, lalu meletakan kopi yang Kyuhyun minta dan tanpa banyak bicara Sungmin duduk kembali dikursinya. Kyuhyun mengesap sedikit kopi buatan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum karena rasa kopi buatan Sungmin tak berubah dari yang dulu. Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri didepan perusahaan Kyuhyun, karena sudah jam pulang kerja tentunya Sungmin pun segera pulang. Sedari tadi Sungmin menunggu taksi lewat namun belum ada satu pun taksi yang terlihat, sebenarnya Sungmin sudah bisa menyetir mobil sendiri namun dia belum sempat mengurus SIM Korea jadilah saat ini memanfaatkan jasa taksi untuk berangkat dan pulang kerja. Biarpun mahal namun itu lebih baik dari pada naik bus yang penuh sesak. Sungmin masih berdiri menunggu taksi yang tak kunjung datang.

TIN TIN TIN

Sungmin berjengkit terkejut saat melihat mobil yang mengklaksonnya, Sungmin mengerutkan kening tak suka saat mobil itu tak juga beranjak dari sana. Tak lama sosok yang pemilik mobil itu keluar, dan ternyata Kyuhyun yang keluar dari mobil itu, Sungmin menatap datar kearah Kyuhyun.

" Kau belum pulang juga? Mau kuantar pulang? " Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Sungmin namun Sungmin tak membalasnya dan masih memasang wajah datarnya.

" Tak perlu " Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mencari taksi.

" Taksi didaerah sini memang jarang lewat, kau tau sendiri sejak dulu kan? Sudahlah biar aku yang mengantar " Sungmin tak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, melihat itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

" Min, jangan acuhkan aku " Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh tangan Sungmin namun dengan segera Sungmin menghindar.

" Mianhae sajangnim, saya bisa pulang sendiri, lebih baik sajangnim pulang saja dulu " Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya.

" Apa sebenarnya maumu Min? Apa tujuanmu datang dalam hidupku jika tidak untuk kembali padaku? " Ucap Kyuhyun percaya diri. Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

" Huh? Kau ini percaya diri sekali tuan Cho " Sungmin mencibir kearah Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Tentu saja aku percaya diri, kalau bukan karena kau ingin kembali padaku, lalu apa? Kau seorang lulusan design interior Tokyo University melamar pekerjaan dikantorku yang tak ada hubungannya dengan jurusan kuliahmu, dan kau bahkan mau-mau saja ditempatkan dibagian pemasaran, bukankah itu terlalu aneh? Dan jangan pikir kau dapat membodohiku " Sungmin sedikit bingung harus menjawab apa namun dia berusaha menutupi raut kebingungannya.

" Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri, kuakui memang aku sengaja bekerja dikantormu sementara waktu, itu hanya untuk membuktikan kepada kekasihku kalau aku sudah melupakan MANTAN tunanganku, jadi meskipun aku berada didekatmu tak akan merubah perasaan cintaku pada kekasihku " Ucap Sungmin sinis sambil menekankan kata mantan, Kyuhyun nampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sungmin.

" K.. Kekasih? " Sungmin tersenyum dalam hati melihat wajah terkejut Kyuhyun.

**" Rasakan itu Kyu Pabbo "** Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

" Ne kekasihku, aku hanya ingin membuktikan padanya kalau aku sangat mencintainya dan tak terpengaruh apapun soal mantan tunanganku "

" Aku tak percaya, buktikan kalau kau punya kekasih " Sungmin menelan salivanya, bagaimana cara membuktikannya jika kekasih saja dia tak punya, seketika Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya yang berbohong soal kekasih.

" Kekasihku berada di Jepang, lagi pula tak penting juga kau tahu soal kekasihku " Sungmin berlaga tak perduli kemudian taksi lewat dan dengan segera Sungmin menghentikannya lalu menaiki taksi itu tanpa pamit kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang taksi yang Sungmin tumpangi sampai tak terlihat lagi.

**" Benarkah kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Sudah melupakanku? "** Guman Kyuhyun dengan lirihnya. Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju mobilnya kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diapartemen Sungmin merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang, memejamkan matanya sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian satu hari ini. Sungmin kembali membuka mata dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun masih mencintainya, dia bisa merasakannya. Sisi hatinya menghangat kala mengingat Kyuhyun, sejak tadi Sungmin sudah menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Kyuhyun. Demi rencana ini Sungmin akan menahan semuanya. Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah membersihkan diri kini Sungmin kembali merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang dan siap untuk tidur, tubuhnya sangat lelah, namun saat ingin memejamkan mata tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dengan malas Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan dilihat Donghae yang menelponnya.

" Yeoboseo Oppa "

**" Min, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Kyuhyun? "** Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti maksud Donghae.

" Huh? Maksud Oppa? Aku tak mengerti " Tampak Donghae menghela nafas dari seberang sana.

**" Apa yang kau katakan pada Kyuhyun soal kekasihmu huh? "**

" Ah itu, tadi aku sangat terpojok karena Kyuhyun memojokanku Oppa jadi aku berbohong saja soal kekasih "

**" Kau tau dia ingin menyelidiki soal kekasihmu itu, ini diluar rencana kita, kalau Kyuhyun sampai tahu kalau kau tak memiliki kekasih maka bisa dipastikan dia akan mengetahui rencana kita ini "** Sungmin mengigiti kukunya karena panik.

" Lalu aku harus bagaimanaaa? " Rengek Sungmin.

**" Kau ini, makanya kalau bertindak jangan gegabah, aku juga tak tahu harus bagaimana, yasudah kita tunggu bagaimana hasil penyelidikan Kyuhyun saja "**

" Ne Oppa "

**" Yasudah, aku tutup dulu teleponnya ne "** Setelah Donghae menutup teleponnya Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya merutuki kebodohannya siang tadi.

" Lee Sungmin Pabbo " Sungmin menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga kepala dan memilih tidur dan tak memikirkan masalah itu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sungmin datang lebih pagi, dia tak tahu harus mengerjakan apa karena kyuhyun sendiri belum datang. Al hasil Sungmin hanya membuka folder diponselnya, Sungmin melihat foto-foto kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun dulu. Sungmin masih menyimpannya, masih sering mengenang masa indah dulu, Sungmin tersenyum melihat foto-foto itu. Ingin sekali dia kembali mengukir kenangan bersama Kyuhyun namun dia tau ini belum saatnya, dia harus bersabar sedikit lagi. Sungmin sudah melewati 4 tahun tanpa Kyuhyun, tentu menunggu sedikit lagi. Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun bisa menunjukan keseriusannya dan juga cintanya pada Sungmin, dan lebih bisa meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa dia bisa membahagiakan Sungmin, tidak menyakitinya seperti dulu. Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya dikursi, dilihatnya jam masih menunjukan pukul 7.30 , sambil menunggu Kyuhyun datang lebih baik dia mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya dan kembali melihat foto-foto kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun dulu.

**I Just couldn't say nothing at all, I Just couldn't tell you how i feel**

**Just let me take a little more time, When i bring back all the memories**

**Making my heart beating up again, Maybe this is one love beat**

**Never felt this way before in my life, But i still like this thing**

**Show me love... I was waiting for you**

**Love me Baby Boo, Show me your love to me**

**I've been here for you, Whenever I'm with you, **

**Iam ready to go, I want you to be my love forever**

**Tell me,**

**Baby you make my life full of happiness, Doesn't matter what time or what day**

**I think about you all day everyday, Just tell me what i should do now**

**I feel like to hold your hands tight, I feel like to give you every kiss**

**Sunny Boy, Shiny boy**

**I've fallen into you my boy, Now i can say to you that I Love You**

**Know you'll always be there.**

" Kyuuuu " Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil membelai wajah Sungmin yang tertidur, saat Kyuhyun memasuki ruangannya ternyata Sungmin tertidur dan dilihatnya Sungmin menggenggam ponselnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat ponsel Sungmin yang terdapat foto-foto mereka dulu, ditambah Sungmin mengigaukan nama Kyuhyun.

" Sekeras apapun kau menyangkal dan berpura-pura dihadapanku, aku tahu kalau kau masih mencintaiku chagi " Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin dan mengecup kening Sungmin lama. Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin menuju sofa diruangannya dan merebahkan Sungmin disana, Kyuhyun melepaskan Jasnya dan menyelimuti Sungmin dengan jasnya. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mejanya dan mulai berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

" Eunghhhh " Sungmin menggeliat dari tidurnya, tak lama dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya sebelum kedua matanya terbuka sempurna. Sungmin langsung terduduk dari tidurnya saat sadar bahwa dia sedang berada dikantor, Sungmin melihat sekeliling ruangan yang sepi lalu melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 11 siang. Saat Sungmin ingin bangkit dari duduknya, jas Kyuhyun yang tadi dipakai untuk menyelimutinya terjatuh, Sungmin mengambil jas itu.

" Kyuuu " Ucap Sungmin lirih, Sungmin memeluk jas Kyuhyun menghirup aroma Kyuhyun yang tertinggal disana, Sungmin merindukan aroma Kyuhyun. Sungmin meresapi aroma itu sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

" Dari pada kau memeluk jas itu, lebih baik peluk pemiliknya langsung saja " Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sudah berada diruangannya melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil berdiri menyender ke pintu. Kyuhyun terkekeh saat melihat wajah Sungmin memerah, Sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun terkekeh dengan kesal melempar Jas Kyuhyun kearah Kyuhyun. Lalu berjalan menuju mejanya sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Kyuhyun semakin terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin itu, dengan santai Kyuhyun kembali kemejanya dan mulai berkutat kembali dengan pekerjaannya.

" Tak ada pekerjaan untukku? " Tanya Sungmin yang sejak tadi masih saja diam karena tak ada satupun pekerjaan yang dilakukannya.

" Tak ada " Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melihat kearah Sungmin.

" Kau tak rugi menggajiku tanpa aku melakukan pekerjaan? " Kyuhyun masih sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya namun mendengar pertanyaan itu Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap Sungmin.

" Tak ada yang rugi untukku jika menyangkut dirimu, lagipula uangku juga milikmu jadi tak perduli selagi kau yang menggunakannya tak akan masalah " Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali merona.

" Jangan asal bicara, aku bukan tunanganmu lagi, jadi uangmu hanya milikmu " Sungmin mencoba menyangkal dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum.

" Kau tau aku tak akan menyerah sampai kau kembali padaku, perlahan aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku " Setelah ucapannya itu Kyuhyun kembali bekerja sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa diam sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh. Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

**" Aku tak akan kembali, karena sejak dulu memang aku tak pernah pergi dari hatimu, begitupun kau yang tak pernah pergi dari hatiku "** ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

Minggu ini Sungmin memutuskan untuk joging, sudah lama tak berolah raga jadi lebih baik memanfaatkan waktu paginya untuk pergi joging. Sungmin meregangkan sedikit otot-ototnya yang kaku, sedikit pemanasan sebelum lari mengelilingi taman kota. Banyak orang yang berolah raga minggu pagi seperti ini, Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menghirup udara pagi yang segar.

" Tak menyangka bertemu denganmu disini " Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan menoleh kesamping, dilihatnya Kyuhyun berdiri disampingnya sambil tersenyum namun Sungmin mengacuhkannya dan mulai untuk joging. Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dan berlari disamping Sungmin.

" Lebih enak lari pagi bersama-sama dari pada sendiri " Sungmin masih mengacuhkan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun tak menyerah begitu saja.

" Dulu setiap libur kita tak pernah menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan berolah raga seperti ini yah " Sungmin masih terus diam sambil berlari, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin bungkam.

" Sekarang kita hanya lari berdua, tapi dimasa depan kita harus mengajak anak kita berolah raga juga chagi, nanti aku akan membelikan keluarga kita baju olah raga yang sama pasti lucu " Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya membuat Kyuhyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Sungmin menghadap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum membuat Kyuhyun ikut mengembangkan senyumannya. Sungmin melangkah mendekat kearah Kyuhyun mengikis jarak antara mereka. Sungmin membelai pipi Kyuhyun, sejenak Kyuhyun menikmati lembut nya sentuhan tangan Sungmin. Kemudian Sungmin mengambil kupluk dari hoodie yang Kyuhyun kenakan dan memasangkannya dikepala Kyuhyun, sejenak Kyuhyun tampak bingung apa yang Sungmin lakukan. Sungmin menarik sreting hoodie Kyuhyu sampai sebatas leher, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak.

" Jangan bermimpi aku kembali lagi padamu " Setelah mengucapkan itu Sungmin menarik sreting hoodie Kyuhyun sampai menutupi wajah Kyuhyun. ( Jadi Kyuhyun itu pake Hoodie yang sretingnya sampai kekupluk/ topi hoodienya itu loh, pada ngerti kan? ) Setelah itu Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berusaha membuka sretingnya.

" YAK CHO SUNGMIN, Aishhh Jinjja " Kyuhyun berteriak kearah Sungmin yang sudah berlari jauh setelah berhasil membuka sreting Hoodie yang dikenakanya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin yang sudah berada jauh didepannya.

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan sengit dan pemaksaan yang luar biasa sulitnya akhirnya disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, di ruang TV apartemen Sungmin. Setelah berhasil menyusul Sungmin tadi, dan menyelesaikan olah raga pagi mereka Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin agar ikut keapartemen Sungmin. Tentu saja Sungmin menolaknya namun bukan Kyuhyun jika tidak berhasil memaksa Sungmin. Setelah sampai diapartemennya Sungmin langsung pergi membersihkan diri dikamar mandi sedangkan Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin diruang TV.

" Kau tak ingin mandi? " Tanya Sungmin yang sudah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya, sekarang Sungmin sudah menggunakan kaos dan celana traningnya. Sungmin mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin.

" Aku tak membawa baju ganti " Ucap Kyuhyun.

" Aku punya kaos yang kebesaran ditubuhku, aku tak pernah memakainya lagi, kau pakai saja itu kalau celana gunakan saja celana yang sama, yang penting bajunya bersih " Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk setuju, Sungmin kembali beranjak menuju kamarnya dan kembali dengan membawa pakaian bersih dan juga handuk untuk Kyuhyun.

" Gomawo chagi " Setelah itu Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya Sungmin menunjukan kamar mandi khusus tamu.

" Masih saja memanggilku chagi " Guman Sungmin, setelah itu Sungmin melangkah menuju dapurnya dan mulai membuatkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun dan untuknya.

Sungmin masih serius berkutat dengan sarapannya, kali ini Sungmin membuat salad, telur goreng, dan roti bakar yang diolesi dengan butter, juga dua gelas jus jeruk. Kyuhyun yang sudah menyelesaikan mandinya segera menghampiri Sungmin didapur.

" Kau membuat salad? Kau kan tahu aku tak suka salad chagi " Kyuhyun mengerut tak suka melihat makanan serba hijau itu.

" Ck, tak usah dimakan jika tak suka " Jawab Sungmin acuh.

" Aku akan memakannya jika kau menyuapiku " Kyuhyun mencoba membuat penawaran namun tak diindahkan oleh Sungmin.

" Umurmu sudah 31 tahun, tak malu pada anak tetangga apartemenku yang berumur 2 tahun tapi selalu ingin makan sendiri tanpa mau disuapi? " Sungmin membawa salad yang sudah jadi kemeja makan.

" Biarkan saja, yang penting aku disuapi, pokoknya kau harus menyuapiku ne chagi " Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas.

" Shiro, makan saja sendiri " Sungmin mulai mengambil posisi dan menyatap sarapannya, Kyuhyun pun ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin dan menyantap sarapannya tanpa salad. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang tak menyentuh salad yang dibuatnya sedikitpun, Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali menyantap sarapannya. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin yang terlihat acuh sekali, padahal dia sengaja tidak menyentuh salad buatan Sungmin agar Sungmin luluh dan menyuapinya namun itu hanya diangannya saja. Dengan lemas Kyuhyun mulai mengambil salad itu dan menyuapkan kedalam mulutnya, meskipun Kyuhyun tak suka dengan sayuran namun setelah 4 tahun lamanya tak merasakan makanan buatan Sungmin tentu saja Kyuhyun tak ingin membuang-buang makanan yang sudah dibuat Sungmin, baginya satu suap makanan yang dibuat Sungmin itu sangat berharga. Meskipun dulu Sungmin jarang memasakannya makanan tapi kerinduan akan makanan buatan Sungmin membuatnya ingin menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya sekarang. Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun menghabiskan sarapannya, Sungmin bangkit dan membawa piring kotor miliknya dan milik Kyuhyun ke dapur dan mulai mencuci piring kotor itu. Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin dan berdiri disamping Sungmin, Kyuhyun memeperhatikan setiap inci wajah Sungmin membuat Sungmin risih.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Sebaiknya kau duduk diruang TV dari pada berdiri tak jelas seperti itu " Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian membelai rambut Sungmin dengan sayang.

" Anni, aku ingin melihatmu, sudah lama tak menikmati suasana berdua denganmu seperti ini " Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat jantung Sungmin kembali bergemuruh. Sungmin mencoba mengacuhkan ucapan Kyuhyun, dengan cepat Sungmin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kemudian beranjak menuju ruang TV, Kyuhyun mengekori dari belakang.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di sofa diikuti Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Sungmin, Sungmin menyalakan TV kemudian menonton acara talk show. Talk Show episode kali ini membahas mengenai ciuman pertama. Sungmin dengan serius menonton acara itu, Kyuhyun menikmati wajah serius Sungmin itu dari samping. Dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sungmin membuat Sungmin berjengkit terkejut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir dari bahuku " Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya agar Kyuhyun tak menyender lagi namun Kyuhyun cuek-cuek saja dan semakin menyamankan kepalanya dibahu Sungmin yang terus bergerak. Karena lelah Sungmin pun membiarkan Kyuhyun menyender padanya.

" Wah membicarakan ciuman pertama, aku jadi ingat ciuman pertama kita chagi " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tetap menatap layar TV, Sungmin berdecih mendengar itu.

" Itu ciuman pertamaku, bukankah ciuman pertamamu dengan Narami? " Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sungmin kemudian menatap Sungmin.

" Da.. Darimana kau tahu itu? " Sungmin tersenyum sinis.

" Tak penting tahu dari mana " Sungmin kembali menatap layar TV.

" Bagiku ciuman pertamaku tetap denganmu " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin yang tak menghiraukannya " Mungkin Narami memang orang pertama yang menyentuh bibirku, namun bukan aku yang menicumnya, tapi dia yang merebut ciumanku. Karena itu bukan dari hatiku tentu saja aku tak menganggapnya sebagai ciuman pertamaku, bagiku hanya kau ciuman pertamaku dan sampai akhir aku hanya kau yang boleh menciumku " Lanjut Kyuhyun, ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin seperti terbang tinggi namun Sungmin mencoba menutupi rasa bahagiannya itu.

**" Aku tak akan menyerah Min, akan aku tunjukan betapa aku mencintaimu, akan kutebus kebodohanku dimasa lalu dengan kebahagiaan dimasa depan untukmu "** Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Lima menit lalu Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari apartemennya, Heechul Eomma tiba-tiba menelponnya dan menyuruhnya pulang. Sungmin kembali mendudukan dirinya diruang TV, Sungmin meraba sofa yang diduduki Kyuhyun tadi, saat ini apartemennya terasa sepi padahal baru beberapa waktu tadi dia merasakan kehangatan karena kehadiran Kyuhyun namun sekarang kembali terasa hampa. Air mata Sungmin menetes, terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir Sungmin.

" Aku menginginkan kau disini Kyu, hiks aku ingin kau disini " Sungmin memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

'" Bogoshipoyo, bogoshipo, saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeo hikss " Sungmin kembali menangis. Sungmin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi, Sungmin masih menginginkan kebersamaan itu terus namun dia tak bisa. Bukan sekarang waktunya, Kyuhyun memang menunjukan bahwa dia mencintai Sungmin namun Sungmin belum yakin akan hati Kyuhyun terhadapnya, Sungmin takut kalau Kyuhyun mengecewakannya seperti dulu. Sungmin ingin menerima Kyuhyun kembali setelah yakin kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar hanya mencintainya dan tak ada bayangan siapapun yang akan mengikuti mereka.

Drrrtt Drrttt Drrrttt

**From : Siwonnie**

**Hei, Aku di Seoul, ayo bertemu**

Sungmin terkejut karena Siwon mengsms dan mengatakan berada si Seoul. Sungmin mengusap air matanya kemudian membalas pesan dari Siwon.

**To : Siwonnie**

**Sejak kapan kau disini? Mau bertemu dimana?**

**From : Siwonnie**

**Di Cassie Cafe saja**

**To : Siwonnie**

**OK**

.

.

.

" Wonnieeee " Sungmin langsung menerjang Siwon dan memeluknya erat.

" Bagaimana kabarmu Min? " Siwon menarik Sungmin untuk segera duduk setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

" Baik, kau sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba pulang ke Seoul? " Sungmin duduk dihadapn Siwon.

" Aku akan menetap disini, Appa memintaku melanjutkan perusahaan disini " Sungmin manggut-manggut mengerti.

" Waaah senangnya kalau kau disini, jadi aku bisa sering-sering menemuimu " Ujar Sungmin senang.

" Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu terus " Siwon menebarkan senyuman menggoda pada Sungmin, Membuat Sungmin tersipu.

Siwon dan Sungmin memang dekat saat kuliah dulu, mereka dekat karena mereka sama-sama orang korea. Disana sering ada perkumpulan mahasiswa asal korea, jadi meskipun mereka tak satu jurusan namun mereka saling mengenal. Sebenarnya Siwon menaruh hati pada Sungmin namun dia tahu kalau Sungmin masih mencintai mantan tunangannya. Siwon sudah pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sungmin namun Sungmin menolaknya.

" Ini menunya silahkan dilihat " Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan memberikan menu pada mereka. Setelah memilih makanan pelayanpun mencatat pesanan makanan mereka. Setelah pelayan itu pergi Siwon dan Sungmin melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

" Kau masih bekerja diperusahaan mantan tunanganmu itu, kau bersungguh-sungguh kembali padanya? " Tanya Siwon dengan lirihnya.

" Ne, tapi aku belum memutuskan kembali padanya karena hatiku masih ragu " Siwon menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

" Tidakkah kau melepaskannya saja kalau masih ragu? " Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon dan menggeleng lemah.

" Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya " Ucap Sungmin lirih.

" Kalau suatu saat hatimu masih ragu, kumohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk membahagiakanmu " Mohon Siwon.

" Woonie " Sungmin memandang Siwon sendu.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan waktu istirahat, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya Sungmin buru-buru membereskan mejanya untuk pergi makan siang.

" Kenapa terburu-buru begitu? Jam makan siang masih panjang, tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama menuju cafetaria " Ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin terburu-buru seperti itu.

" Aku akan makan diluar makanya harus memburu waktu, aku pergi dulu " Sungmin sudah bersiap keluar ruangan namun Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

" Makan diluar dengan siapa? " Tanya Kyuhyun penuhy selidik.

" Dengan temanku "

" Yeoja atau namja? "

" Namja, sudah dulu aku terburu-buru " Sungmin melepaskan paksa cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun lalu bergegas turun kebawah karena Siwon sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sudah pergi dengan segera Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengikuti Sungmin.

Selama diperjalanan Kyuhyun menerka-nerka soal namja yang pergi dengan Sungmin, saat melihat Sungmin memasuki sebuah mobil Kyuhyun tak melihat jelas wajah namja yang mengendarai mobil itu. Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari mobil yang ditumpangi Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengendap-endap mengikuti mereka yang masuk kesebuah restauran. Kyuhyun memasuki restauran itu dan mengambil tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin berada.

Sekarang Kyuhyun bisa melihat jelas wajah namja itu, Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat wajah namja itu. Beberapa hari lalu Kyuhyun mendapatkan hasil dari penyelidikanya soal kekasih Sungmin, orang suruhannya mengatakan kalau Sungmin tak punya kekasih selama 4 tahun ini menurut sumber yang orang itu dapat namun Sungmin dekat dengan seorang namja namun namja itu bukan kekasih Sungmin dan itupun menurut sumber yang orang itu dapat. Kyuhyun juga sempat diberikan foto Sungmin ketika bersama namja itu diJepang, makanya saat melihat wajah itu Kyuhyun langsung terkejut. Kyuhyun tak melepas pandangan matanya dari Sungmin dan Siwon. Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat namja itu menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan dilihatnya Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu pada namja itu. Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi, dengan segera Kyuhyun bangkit dan menghampiri mereka, menarik tangan Siwon lalu menghempaskan tangan Siwon membuat Sungmin dan Siwon menoleh kearahnya. Sungmin terkejut tak menyangka Kyuhyun berada disana juga.

" Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin, dengan emosi yang memuncak Kyuhyun menarik kerah kemeja Siwon.

" Jangan sentuh tunanganku " Siwon berdecih dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam lalu menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan.

" Mantan tunanganmu, jangan mengaku-ngaku kalau Sungmin tunanganmu, lagi pula Sungmin akan menjadi kekasihku" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut.

" Ke.. Kekasih? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan terbata-bata. Siwon melepaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang melemas dari cengkraman dikemejanya lalu merapihkan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut.

" Ne, aku dan Sungmin akan segera menjadi sepasang kekasih jika saja kau tak datang mengacau " Ucap Siwon sambil merangkul Sungmin tentu saja ucapan itu hanya dusta saja, Sungmin menatap Siwon sendu.

" Wonnie, jangan begini " Siwon tak mengindahkan ucapan Sungmin dan tetap mempertahankan kebohongannya. Emosi Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah diujung tanduk ditambah melihat Siwon merangkul pundak Sungmin lalu panggilan Sungmin pada Siwon yang terlalu manis bahkan dulu Sungmin tak pernah memanggil Kyuhyun semanis itu, tanpa memikirkan keadaan sekitar Kyuhyun melayangkan pukulannya kewajah Swion dan itu sukses membuat Siwon jatuh tersungkur. Sungmin terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun memukul Siwon.

" Woonie " Sungmin sudah bersiap untuk membantu Siwon berdiri namun Kyuhyun malah menarik tangan Sungmin untuk keluar dari restauran itu. Semua orang yang berada disana menonton kejadian itu pun terkejut.

" Kyu lepaskan, aku ingin melihat Siwon, lepaskan aku " Sungmin meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan namun Kyuhyun tak mendengarkan dan terus menarik Sungmin keluar.

" Lepaskan aku sekarang atau kita tak bertemu lagi selamanya " Kyuhyun mengentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin. Sejenak mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, tak lama Sungmin merasakan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun pada tangannya mengendur. Dengan segera Sungmin berbalik arah menuju restauran itu kembali. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin sendu,

" Kumohon jangan berpaling, bertahanlah kumohon " Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

TBC

CHAP 10 update, mianhae karena updatenya lama, aku banyak tugas kuliah dan sibuk karena kuliah jadi baru update sekarang, mianhae yang kecewa sama cerita chap kemarin dan aku berusaha memperbaikinya, yang minta Kyuhyun disiksa lebih, akan aku lakukan dan usahakan ne, sebenernya aku gak bisa buat Kyuhyun menderita, gak dpt feelnya tapi aku akan coba sesuai permintaan kalian. Dan yang bingung kenapa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berubah sifatnya dan gak sesuai dengan Summary awal itu karena seiring berjalannya waktu dan usia bertambah mereka juga berubah pastinya, Sungmin sudah agak dewasa sikapnya tapi kekanakannya juga masih ada. Yah pokonya Chap depan mari kita saksikan penderitaan dan perjuangan Kyu merebut Sungmin dari kuda Won. Semoga kerasa feelnya. Dan tulisan dalam bhs inggris itu lirik lagu SOS, judulnya Show me love, dengerin deh lagunya enak banget. Udah deh segitu aja, sampai ketemu chap depan. Terima Kasih keritikannya ^^ Aku berusaha memperbaikinya :) mohon bantuannya ne :)


	11. Chapter 11

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**MY LOVELY FIANCE**

Chap 11

Kyuhyun duduk ditepian Sungai Han, dia enggan untuk kembali kekantor sekarang. Perasaannya sedang kacau, tak pernah menyangka atau terlintas dibenaknya kalau Sungmin akan benar-benar berpaling pada namja lain selain dirinya. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. Memorinya seakan kembali ke 4 tahun silam, dimana dengan tidak berperasaannya dia melepas cinta Sungmin demi cinta semunya pada Minnie. Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecut, yah dia menyesali semuanya, merasa bodoh sangat teramat bodoh.

" Mengapa penyesalan selalu datang terlambat? Kenapa Tuhan tak pernah menciptakan lorong waktu untuk kembali kemasa lalu? " Seketika Kyuhyun tertawa bodoh, lorong waktu? Ini bukan drama televisi yang bisa membuat hal yang mustahil ada menjadi mungkin terjadi. Kenyataannya sekarang Sungmin tidak mencintainya lagi.

" Seberusaha apapun aku, apa bisa Sungmin kembali lagi padaku? " Monolog Kyuhyun entah pada siapa, keyakinannya kemarin bahwa Sungmin akan kembali lagi padanya mendadak sirna. Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya, mengadahkan kepalanya mentap langit.

" Apa aku harus menyerah sekarang? " Guman Kyuhyun dengan lirihnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin mondar mandir didalam ruangan Kyuhyun, perasaannya cemas karena Kyuhyun belum juga kembali kekantor. Sungmin sudah menayakan pada sekertaris Kyuhyun namun dia juga tak tahu dimana keberadaan sangjangimnya, ponsel Kyuhyun pun tak aktif. Jujur saja Sungmin takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencoba kembali menghubungi Kyuhyun namun sebelum telepon tersambung pintu ruangan Kyuhyun sudah terbuka dan munculah sosok namja yang sejak tadi dikhawatirkannya. Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

" Kyu, kemana saja? Kenapa baru kembali? Kenapa ponselmu tak diaktifkan? " Sungmin memberondongi Kyuhyun dengan banyak pertanyaan. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam.

" Jangan perhatikan aku jika kau tak benar-benar peduli padaku, jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau masih mencintaiku padahal kenyataannya dihatimu sudah ada namja lain. Jika tak ingin kembali padaku bersikaplah sebagimana kau harus bersikap, jangan memberikanku harapan kosong " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bicara selirih itu dengan tatapan sendu dan terluka. Sungmin ingin menangis sekarang, hatinya tak kuat menahan lagi. Tapi pada kenyataannya? Sungmin hanya diam, mengucapkan satu patah katapun terasa sulit, dadanya begitu sesak melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Sungmin masih menatap kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan gontai menuju meja kerjanya. Sungmin membuang pandangannya kearah pintu saat air matanya terjatuh, dengan segera Sungmin keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

BLAM

Setelah pintu tertutup Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan air matanya. Dadanya sesak berkata seperti itu pada Sungmin. Dia tahu Sungmin pasti terkejut dengan ucapannya, namun dia juga ingin melindungi hati dan perasaannya. Kyuhyun tak ingin berharap lagi, untuk apa mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah kau miliki lagi? Itulah pemikiran Kyuhyun. Terkadang apa yang kita pikirkan belum tentu sama dengan kenyataan yang ada.

" Aku tak ingin melepasmu chagi, sungguh aku mencintaimu hiks tapi bagaimana aku bisa terus berusaha menggenggammu jika kau tak pernah ingin menggapai tanganku? " Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam, Kyuhyun menatap ponsel dimana fotonya dan foto Sungmin yang menjadi wallpapernya, Kyuhyun mengganti wallpaper ponselnya menjadi gambar pemandangan. Dia bertekat untuk menyerah, menyerahkan seluruhnya pada takdir.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari kantor Sungmin bergegas menuju sebuah restauran, saat keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun tadi Sungmin langsung menghubungi Heechul sambil menangis. Heechul meminta bertemu dengan Sungmin untuk membicarakan langkah selanjutnya dari rencana mereka.

" Eommaaaaaa " Sungmin langsung menghambur memeluk Heechul saat memasuki ruangan VIP di restauran tersebut.

" Chagiiiii " Heechul mengusap punggung Sungmin saat mendengar isakan dari bibir Sungmin.

" Sssttt uljima chagi " Heechul mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang masih saja terisak, setelah agak tenang Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya menatap Heechul.

" Aku menyerah Eomma, aku ingin segera kembali pada Kyu " Heechul tersenyum maklum mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

" Jangan nak, bertahanlah sebentar lagi " Sungmin menggeleng lemah.

" Andwe, aku tak mau melihat Kyu tersiksa seperti tadi dan aku juga sangat tersiksa Eommaaa, jebaal " Heechul menghela nafasnya sejenak.

" Chagi, Eomma tahu ini berat, namun kita belum melihat perjuangan Kyunnie padamu, Eomma tak mau dia mendapatkanmu dengan mudahnya dan itu membuatnya besar hati dan kembali menyakitimu, bertahanlah sebentar lagi ne? " Sungmin terdiam, dia bimbang, satu sisinya tentu tak ingin kejadian dulu terulang kembali namun dia juga tak bisa terus bertahan pada situasi seperti ini.

" Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan chagi, jalani saja ne " Sungmin pun menganggukan kepalanya, mencoba bersabar dan mengikuti nasehat dari Heechul.

" Kita makan malam dulu disini, sebentar lagi Donghae dan Hyukkie menyusul " Mata Sungmin berbinar mendengar Hyukkie akan datang.

" Hyukkie akan kemari juga? Huwaaaaa aku sangat merindukannya Eomma, semenjak pesta pertunangannya aku belum sempat bertemu dengannya, Kris dan juga Minnie " Ucap Sungmin sedih.

" Dan hari ini kita berkumpul lagi " Ucap Hyukkie yang tiba-tiba saja datang bersama Donghae, Kris dan juga Minnie.

" Waahh Kris dan Minnie juga datang? " Sungmin menghampiri mereka dan memeluknya satu persatu.

" Tentu saja kami juga datang, tadi Cho Ajhumma menelponku agar datang bersama Kris " Ucap Minnie, Sungmin tampak senang bertemu dengan mereka semua, paling tidak kehadiran mereka membuat kesedihan Sungmin sedikit terlupakan. Heechul tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang asik mengobrol dan becanda dengan teman-temannya, tak salah saran dari Donghae untuk mendatangkan sahabat-sahabat Sungmin karena memang merekalah yang diperlukan Sungmin saat ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan kesebuah Bar didaerah gangnam, bar high class yang hanya bisa didatangi oleh orang-orang kaya termasuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan VIP, disana sudah ada Seulgi dan Yesung yang menunggunya sejak tadi.

" Mian aku datang terlambat " Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disebelah Yesung.

" Kau mau minum wine Kyu? " Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Seulgi.

" Donghae kemana? Biasanya dia selalu datang lebih dulu "

" Donghae sedang dinner dengan Hyukkie, jadi hanya kita saja disini " Jawab Yesung.

" Kau kenapa Kyu? Wajahmu kusut sekali " Tanya Seulgi, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, melonggarkan dasi dan membuka jasnya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya disofa sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Seulgi dan Yesung hanya saling pandang kemudian menatap Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban darinya.

" Ini masalah dengan Sungmin, setelah 4 tahun dia kembali, aku bertekat untuk mengejarnya kembali namun sepertinya hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan padanya " Jelas Kyuhyun masih sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

" Apa dia sudah memliki kekasih baru? " Tanya Yesung.

" Aku tak tahu namja itu kekasihnya atau bukan, tapi kurasa mereka memang memiliki hubungan khusus " Ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

" Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyu? Kau akan menyerah? " Tanya Seulgi sambil menatap Kyuhyun lekat, Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Seulgi kemudian menggelang lemah.

" Aku tak tahu, rasanya aku ingin menyerah namun aku juga tak rela jika membiarkan Sungmin bersama namja itu. Aku ingin Sungmin kembali lagi padaku, tapi melihat sepertinya dia tak mencintaiku lagi rasanya aku merasa ini akan sia-sia " Kyuhyun menunduk sambil tersenyum kecut.

" Apa kau sudah mencoba untuk menyatakan cintamu pada Sungmin dan memintanya kembali? " Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yesung kemudian mengangguk.

" Lalu apa jawabannya? " Tanya Yesung lagi.

" Dia tak percaya padaku, dia takut kalau kembali padaku justru akan membuatnya kembali merasakan sakit itu lagi, dia takut akau akan mengulangi kesalahan yang seperti dulu lagi "

" Kalau begitu buat saja dia cemburu siapa tahu dia mau kembali lagi padamu " Yesung secara tiba-tiba memberikan ide spontannya, Seulgi mencibir kearah Yesung sedangkan Yesung menatap Seulgi sedikit bingung.

" Wae? Apa saran dariku salah? " Seulgi memutar bola matanya malas.

" Oppa, tadi Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau Sungmin tak ingin kembali bersamanya karena takut disakiti lagi dan itu artinya Sungmin belum percaya sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun, kalau Kyuhyun menjalankan saran darimu adanya Sungmin semakin tak percaya padanya, justru yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang membuatnya percaya dengan mencoba berpura-pura merelakan Sungmin bersama namja itu " Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan, sepertinya mereka berdua belum paham maksud dari ucapan Seulgi.

" Heuh kalian adalah pengusaha sukses tapi masalah cinta saja pabbo sekali sih, jadi begini tugasmu Kyu bersikaplah seakan-akan kau merelakan Sungmin, jangan paksa dia atau menunjukan lagi perasaanmu padanya. Jika selama ini yang kau lakukan bersikap terang-terangan untuk kembali padanya maka sekarang gunakan cara belakang. Buat dia bersimpati terhadapmu, buat kesan baik dimatanya, buat dia melihatmu lagi dan melihat hatimu lagi secara sembunyi-sembunyi sehingga lama kelamaan dia akan terus melihatmu tanpa keraguan lagi " Jelas Seulgi panjang lebar.

" Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? " Seulgi mengeram tertahan saat Kyuhyun bertanya padanya.

" JADI KAU MASIH TAK PAHAM MAKSUDKU? " Kyuhyun hanya memberikan senyuman tak jelasnya.

" Pertama jangan lagi menunjukan rasa sukamu padanya, kedua berbuatlah sesuatu yang membuatmu terlihat baik dimatanya pokoknya buatlah hal-hal kecil yang baik dimatanya, buat dia merasa simpatik padamu, coba sentuh hatinya perlahan dan jangan dipaksa, aku yakin cepat atau lambat dia akan kembali padamu, dan aku juga yakin sebenarnya dia masih mencintaimu hanya saja dia ingin menguji kesungguhanmu terlebih dahulu " Kyuhyun mulai mencerna semuanya, dan dia mengerti sekarang, secara tiba-tiba semangatnya untuk membuat Sungmin kembali lagi menjadi menggebu, Kyuhyun memeluk Seulgi erat.

" Gomawo, kau memang sahabat terbaiku " Seulgi membalas pelukan Kyuhyun tak kalah erat, sejenak mereka melupakan sosok Yesung yang sejak tadi hadir bersama mereka.

" Lupakan saja aku " Ucapan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun dan Seulgi melepaskan pelukan mereka, spontan mereka terbahak melihat wajah cemberut Yesung yang tak lucu itu kemudian mereka berdua memeluk Yesung erat.

" Aigooo, oppa cemburu kami tak mengajak berpelukan hahaha " Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk tak tertawa kembali, Yesung semakin cemberut saat mereka terus saja mentertawakannya.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi Sungmin sibuk mencuri-curi pandang kearah Kyuhyun, sejak pagi tadi hingga sekarang Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Memang tadi Kyuhyun sempat bicara padanya saat memberikan beberapa tugas pada Sungmin namun hanya sebatas itu, setelah Kyuhyun sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Sejak kejadian kemarin mereka belum bicara apapun soal hubungan mereka, entahlah tapi kalau Sungmin melihat sikap Kyuhyun hari ini sepertinya namja itu tak ada tanda-tanda membahas soal kemarin. Sungmin menghela nafasnya lelah, pekerjaannya sudah selesai, sebenarnya Sungmin ingin memberikan pekerjaan yang telah diselesaikannya pada Kyuhyun namun Sungmin ragu untuk mendekati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri Sungmin dan menyodorkan beberapa dokumen.

" Pekerjaan sebelumnya apa sudah selesai? " Sungmin mengangguk kemudian memberikan bekas yang diselesaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Pelajarilah dokumen itu dan nanti kau ikut aku mengikuti pertemuan seluruh pengusaha diSeoul, setelah jam makan siang kita akan berangkat " Sungmin menjawab dengan anggukan kepala kemudian Kyuhyun kembali lagi berjalan menuju Kursinya.

Setelah jam makan Siang mereka pun segera berangkat menuju tempat pertemuan itu, selama diperjalanan hanya keheningan yang tercipta namun Sungmin sering kali mencuri-curi pandang kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus menyetir. Entahlah berapa lama waktu yang ditempuh untuk sampai disana, Sungmin sendiri tak tahu dimana tempatnya namun dia ingin sekali cepat sampai dari pada berada disituasi seperti ini. Dan sepertinya keinginan Sungmin terkabul karena tak lama mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun memasuki parkiran sebuah gedung yang besar. Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya Kyuhyun keluar dengan membawa tas berisi dokumen-dokumen penting diikuti Sungmin dibelakang. Sungmin terus memandang punggung kyuhyun dengan lirih, Kyuhyun hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Itu membuat Sungmin resah, apa Kyuhyun benar-benar akan menyerah? Jika benar begitu lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Sungmin masih mengikuti kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tampak menyalami beberapa relasi bisnisnya saat sudah memasuki aula yang berisi orang-orang yang menggunakan jas yang diyakini CEO perusahan-perusahaan besar seperti Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus melangkah mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepan seseorang yang sangat Sungmin kenal, Sungmin tampak was-was memeperhatikan mereka, karena terakhir mereka bertemu dalam keadaan kacau. Yah orang itu adalah Siwon, CEO dari Choi Corp. Sungmin dan Siwon menatap Kyuhyun bingung saat Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Siwon.

" Aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas kejadian tempo hari, maaf karena sikapku itu, tak seharusnya aku begitu " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya, Siwon memandang Sungmin penuh tanya namun Sungmin hanya menggedikan bahunya tak tahu apapun. Siwon membalas uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah aku maafkan, jadi kau menyerah sekarang? " Siwon sengaja mengatakan itu, dia ingin tahu apakah lawan terberat dihadapannya ini masih akan menjadi lawannya atau tidak. Kyuhyun melepaskan uluran tangannya pada Siwon dan tersenyum kemudian menatap Sungmin yang terlihat gugup menanti jawaban Kyuhyun.

" Aku permisi ketoilet dulu " Sungmin langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua, Sungmin tak sanggup mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun, entahlah perasaannya tak enak apalagi setelah ucapan Kyuhyun kemarin, dia tak ingin mendengar nada putus asa dari Kyuhyun lagi seperti kemarin. Setelah Sungmin pergi Kyuhyun langsung menyunggingkan smirknya pada Siwon.

" Jika aku menyerah apa kau tak merasa sebagai pecundang? Memenangkan hati wanita hanya karena rivalmu mengundurkan diri? Bukankah itu seperti kemenangan yang diberikan bukan karena perjuanganmu? " Siwon mengeram tertahan mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Sadarlah sejak awal kau tahu kan bahwa kau sudah kalah, tapi aku kali ini memberikan kesempatan untukmu memeperjuangkan Sungmin, setidaknya kau tak terlalu memalukan jika menerima kekalahanmu nanti paling tidak kau sudah berusaha " lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Siwon lalu berlalu meninggalkan Siwon dengan wajah memerah dan kedua tangan yang mengepal kuat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sibuk mencari Sungmin, dan dilihatnya Sungmin yang berdiri sudut aula sambil melamun. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan berdiri dihadapannya, sepertinya Sungmin belum menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun.

" Apa yang kau lamunkan? " Sungmin sontak mendongakan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" A.. Anni " Jawab Sungmin gugup.

" Ikuti aku sekarang, kita harus mencari tempat duduk, sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai " Setelah itu Kyuhyun berbalik arah dan mulai jalan duluan, Sungmin meremas map yang sejak tadi digenggamnnya kemudian berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Selama pertemuan Ceo itu Sungmin sibuk mencatat hal-hal penting, tadi Kyuhyun menyuruhnya membuat laporan hasil pertemuan ini dan akhirnya Sungmin pun mulai mencatat hal yang dianggapnya penting. Kyuhyun sendiri sibuk memperhatikan dan tadi dia juga sempat maju untuk melakukan presentasi dan memberitahu pengalamannya menjadi CEO muda yang sukses beberapa tahun ini. Setelah selesai dengan pertemuan itu pun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera melangkah menuju mobil Kyuhyun berada.

" Kau ingin makan malam dulu? Bersamaku? " Tawar Kyuhyun, Sungmin sendiri hanya mengangguk setuju. Kyuhyun pun melesatkan mobilnya menuju sebuah restauran , seperti halnya tadi, saat ini pun tak ada pembicaraan apapun. Sungmin kali ini lebih memeilih melihat pemandangan diluar sana ketimbang mencuri-curi pandang kearah Kyuhyun.

Tak lama mereka pun sampai ditujuan, mereka memasuki ruangan VIP di restauran itu, Sungmin hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya makan malam jadi dia hanya pasrah mengikuti saja. Mereka pun memesan beberapa menu makanan disana, sambil menunggu pesanan makanan datang Kyuhyun hanya menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Sungmin tak tahan dnegan situasi ini pun membuka suaranya.

" hmm Kyu " Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun dengan ragu, sejenak Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponselnya dan menatap Sungmin.

" Wae? " Dibawah meja tangan Sungmin sibuk meremas-remas roknya, Sungmin bimbang harus memulainnya dari mana.

" Hmm, jawabanmu pada Siwon tadi bagaimana? " Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap ragu kearah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang mengerti arah pertanyaan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati namun dihadapan Sungmin Kyuhyun tampak menunjukan raut bingungnnya.

" Jawaban apa? " Tanya Kyuhyun sok polos, Sungmin kembali bingung, Kyuhyun menikmati raut wajah Sungmin sekarang, terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

" Jawaban soal kau menyerah atau tidak untuk kembali padaku? " Kyuhyun hampir saja meledakan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin itu. Bagaimana mungkin tak tertawa jika Sungmin menanyakan hal sensitif itu hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas diiringi dengan tatapan ingin tahunya yang menggemaskan itu. Jika bukan karena demi mendapatkan yeoja dihadapannya ini Kyuhyun pasti sudah menerjang Sungmin dan memberikannya ciuman dan pelukan. Kali ini Kyuhyun mencoba bertahan dengan wajah datarnya. Kyuhyun tak langsung memberikan jawaban pada Sungmin dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin semakin tak sabaran menanti jawaban Kyuhyun.

" Jangan menyerah " Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang kini menatapnya.

" Huh? " Tampak Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Sungmin.

" Jangan menyerah terhadapku, jika kau benar mencintaiku maka perjuangkanlah, biarpun dihadapanmu ada rintangan sekalipun namun bertahanlah " Kyuhyun termenung mendnegar ucapan Sungmin, jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Seulgi bahwa Sungmin masih mencintainya? Sungmin memintanya untuk berjuang dan bertahan dan itu artinya Sungmin pun masih mengharpkan hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

**" Biarlah ini diluar rencana Heechul Eomma, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, membuat Kyuhyun meyakinkan perasaanku bukan dengan bersikap seolah aku tak mencintainya. Kali ini aku akan melakukan dnegan caraku sendiri "** guman Sungmin dalam hati.

" Kalau aku tak menyerah lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon? "

" Aku tak mencintainya " Jawab Sungmin cepat.

" Jadi kau mencintaiku? " Sungmin bungkam.

" Kau itu membuat orang lain selalu berharap padamu, setelah itu kau bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa. Begini saja, jika kau mencintaiku maka jangan beri harapan apapun pada Siwon begitupun sebaliknya, jika kau mencintainya jangan berikan harapan apapun padaku, jangan memintaku untuk tidak menyerah semntara kau tak ingin melepas Siwon " Sungmin menggeleng perlahan.

" Aku tak menahan Siwon untuk berada disisiku, dia yang ingin berada disisiku " Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak. Tak lama pelayan masuk keruangan mereka membawa makanan yang mereka pesan tadi setelah mengantarkan makanan pelayan itu pun keluar dari ruangan mereka.

" Makanlah dulu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang, masalah ini dibahas lain kali saja " Setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung menyantap makan malamnya, Sungmin sendiri hanya memakan beberapa suap, moodnya untuk makan sirna seketika.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu ini Sungmin terus uring-uringan, pasalnya Kyuhyun pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis tanpa mengajaknya ditambah lagi Kyuhyun tak menghubunginya sama sekali. Padahal semenjak malam itu Sungmin terus memikirkan dan mempertimbangkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

FLASHBACK

Setelah makan malam Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin pulang keapartemen Sungmin, begitu sampai didepan apartemen Sungmin tak langsung keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, soal yang tadi hmm " Sungmin tampak bingung untuk memulainya.

" Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Min? Jujur aku tampak bingung dengan sikapmu, dengan hubungan kita. Awalnya kau mengatakan sudah memiliki kekasih taunya kau masih sendiri, lalu kau mengatakan tak ingin kembali padaku dan kau bersikap seolah tak menyukaiku, kau bahkan seperti memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Siwon, lalu setelah aku akan mencoba menyerah kau malah menahanku agar tak menyerah, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Aku seperti kau permainkan " Kyuhyun bicara tanpa menatap Sungmin, karena jika Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin maka dia tak akan sanggup mengeluarkan segala yang dia rasakan.

" Aku hanya belum yakin padamu "

" Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana agar kau yakin padaku? "

" Entahlah yang pasti aku ingin kau tunjukan perjuanganmu untuk mendapatkan hatiku kembali "

" Kau ingin aku terus menerus mengemis cintamu? "

" Bukan itu, aku hmm aku hanya hmm " Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sungmin bingung mengatakannya yang pasti dia tak mungkin mengatakan soal rencananya dengan Heechul dan Donghae. Kyuhyun tampak menghela nafasnya.

" Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu bagimana caranya memeperjuangkan cinta seorang wanita, yang kutahu hanya membahagiakan wanita yang kucintai dengan caraku sendiri. Seperti waktu aku mengejarmu dulu, aku berusaha menjadi orang yang sukses agar bisa kau banggakan dan bisa membahagiakanmu setelah kita menikah nanti. Kalau kali ini kau minta aku memperjuangkanmu jujur aku bingung dengan cara apa aku akan memeperjuangkanmu. Kau ingin aku meyakinkanmu tapi didalam hatimu sendiri masih menyimpan keraguan padaku, jika kau sendiri tidak memiliki rasa percaya padaku bagaimana aku bisa membuktikannya padamu? Setidaknya cobalah untuk memberikan aku kesempatan menunjukan kesetiaanku padamu, bukalah hatimu dan rasa percayamu untukku, aku tak akan berjanji apapun padamu, yang pasti aku akan berusaha setia padamu, tak akan lagi mengecewakanmu. Jika kau hanya ingin aku terlihat berusaha dengan susah payah mendapatkanmu, bukankah itu belum menjamin aku akan setia padamu? " Sungmin menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

" Lalu apa jaminannya jika kau tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama dan menyakitiku kembali? "

" Atas dasar apa kau berpikir seperti itu? Kau pikir aku orang bodoh yang ingin jatuh kelub ang yang sama? Aku tahu aku salah dimasa lalu, tapi tak bisakah kau mencoba percaya? Jika kau mengharapkan hubungan ini bisa kembali seperti dulu maka keyakinan dan kepercayaanlah yang dibutuhkan saat ini. Bagaimana kita bisa kembali lagi jika kau masih meragukanku? Bagaimana hubungan ini bisa terus berlanjut jika kau terus bersikap waspada aku akan menyakitimu kembali? Dalam suatu hubungan hanya diperlukan rasa cinta, sayang, kepercayaan, dan juga keikhlasan, berikan semua itu padaku maka aku akan menunjukan kesetiaan, kasih sayang dan rasa cintaku padamu "

" Sangat sulit membuat aku percaya lagi Kyu " Ucap Sungmin dengan lirih.

" Bukan sulit, tapi kau hanya takut untuk mencobanya, kau takut tersakiti kembali, dan aku tak akan memaksamu apapun, jika kau tak bisa percaya padaku maka aku juga tak bisa berbuat apapun " Kyuhyun tampak menghentikan ucapannya sejenak kemudian menoleh kearah Sungmin yang menunduk.

" Kurasa berteman lebih baik untuk kita dari pada kembali bersama namun hatimu belum sepenuhnya percaya padaku, semua terserah padamu " Sungmin masih saja menunduk diam.

" Sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam, ini sudah larut malam, pikirkan saja nanti semua ucapanku, jika kau sudah merasa yakin katakan padaku, jika kau masih juga belum yakin kita bisa memulainya kembali dnegan berteman aku tak akan memaksa apapun darimu " Sungmin pun keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih.

FLASHBACK END

Selama satu minggu ini Sungmin berpikir keras, Sungmin memutuskan mencoba ikhlas memaafkan Kyuhyun dan mencoba percaya untuk melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Entahlah, melakukan atau tidak melakukan perjuangan Sungmin akan tetap mencoba kembali pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak ingin menyiksa diri lagi, setidaknya mencoba ikhlas lebih baik dari pada berpura-pura baik-baik saja meskipun dalam hatinya tak merasa seperti itu hanya demi sebuah perjuangan. Namun saat hatinya sudah mantap lalu kenapa Kyuhyun yang seperti menghilang ditelan bumi? Tanpa kabar sedikit pun, Sungmin sangat merindukannya, saat menannyakan kepada Heechul Eomma pun ternyata Heechul Eomma juga belum diberi kabar apapun oleh Kyuhyun membuatnya khawatir.

Sungmin merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang, lelah duduk seharian dan mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun namun tak ada hasilnya. Namun seketika ponsel Sungmin berdering membuat Sungmin terperanjat, dan dengan segera menyambar ponselnya diatas nakas samping tempat tidur namun saat melihat nama yang tertera diponselnya wajah yang tadinya terlihat bersemangat langsung melemas kembali, dengan ogah-ogahan Sungmin mengangkat teleponnya.

" Yeoboseo "

" ... "

" Aku diapartemen, wae? "

" ... "

" Ah kau dibawah? "

" ... "

" Hmm baiklah aku akan turun sekarang " Setelah mematikan teleponnya Sungmin segera turun ke parkiran apartemennya, dia malas untuk berganti pakaian akhirnya dia turun hanya menggunakan celana traning panjang dan kaos biru muda. Sesampainya diparkiran Sungmin melihat sosok yang menunggunya sedang memunggunginya, Sungmin mendekat kearah sosok itu.

" Woonie " Siwon menoleh saat Sungmin memanggilanya, Siwon menyunggikan senyumannya saat melihat Sungmin.

" Min "

" Kenapa tak langsung keatas saja? "

" Tadinya ingin langsung keatas tapi kupikir sesekali tak apa kan jika yeoja yang menghampiri namja? " Ucap Siwon menggoda, Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala saja, tak mood untuk sekedar terkekeh menanggapi godaan Siwon.

" Apa saja yang kau lakukan dihari libur begini? "

" Tak ada Wonnie, aku hanya diapartemen saja "

" Mau keluar? " Tawar Siwon, Sungmin menggeleng.

" Anni, aku ingin dirumah saja " Siwon tampak tak menyerah.

" Dari pada dirumah hanya diam saja Min, bagaimana kalau kita ketaman bermain? "

" Aku sedang malas berada dikeramaian "

" Kalau makan direstauran? Aku traktir "

" Aku bisa makan dirumah "

" Kalau menonton? Ada film bagus dibioskop " Sungmin tampak menghela nafas beratnya.

" Wonnie aku benar-benar tak mood untuk keluar, mianhae " Ucap Sungmin menyesal, Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak.

" Kalau begitu kajja kita masuk kepartemenmu, aku akan menemanimu saja jika kau malas keluar " Siwon bersiap menarik tangan Sungmin namun Sungmin menahannya.

" Wonnie, aku sedang ingin sendiri " Siwon memandang Sungmin sendu.

" Wae? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan mantan tunanganmu? " Sungmin hanya menunduk diam, Siwon sendiri geram melihat itu.

" Kajja kau ikut aku, untuk apa kau bersedih demi namja itu " Siwon mencengkram tangan Sungmin dan menariknya, Sungmin meronta ingin dilepaskan.

" Wonnie, jebal jangan paksa aku " Siwon tak mendnegarkan, Siwon terus menarik Sungmin menuju mobilnya namun langkahnya terhenti, Siwon membalikan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya namja yang mereka bicarakan menahan tangan Sungmin satu laginya.

" Lepaskan " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan dingin.

" Cih, harusnya kau yang lepaskan tangannya! " Ujar Siwon tak mau kalah, Sungmin sendiri meringis kesakitan saat kedua namja itu saling mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya. Refeleks Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Sungmin, kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Siwon, dengan segera Siwon menarik paksa Sungmin kembali menuju mobilnya, kali ini Kyuhyun tak menahan Sungmin namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun menghalangi jalan Siwon.

" Yakkk minggir! Apa maumu? " Amarah Siwon tampak sudah diujung tanduk.

" Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan dirimu, kau memaksa seorang yeoja untuk ikut denganmu padahal sudah jelas yeoja itu menolakmu, kau tahu? Kau seperti pecundang " Kyuhyun menekan-nekan dada Siwon dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Kauuuu " Siwon semakin mengeram marah, Sungmin hanya menunduk diam sedangkan Kyuhyun menunjukan smirk andalannya.

" Kalau bukan pecundang apa namanya? Jelas-jelas Sungmin tak menginginkanmu tapi kau memaksanya, sudah kukatakan kan sebelumnya, kau itu sudah kalah tapi kau terus merasa kaulah pemenangnya " Siwon melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Sungmin dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya kewajah Kyuhyun.

BUKKKK

" Wonnie hentikaaaaan ! " Sungmin menahan Siwon agar tak memukul Kyuhyun lagi.

PLAK

Siwon membulatkan matanya saat Sungmin menamparnya, Siwon memandang Sungmin dengan sendu.

" Mianhae, aku harus melakukan ini. Kau tau sejak awal kita hanya bersahabat, kau juga tau sejak awal hatiku ini milik siapa, jangan membuatku membencimu dengan caramu memaksaku seperti ini. Kau lelaki yang baik, tampan, pintar, masih banyak yeoja yang lebih baik dariku yang pantas mendapatkanmu. Saat kau menariku tadi aku merasa itu bukan seperti dirimu makanya aku menamparmu agar kau sadar, Wonnieku bukan seorang yang kasar dan juga pemaksa " Sungmin medekat kearah Siwon dan mengelus pipi Siwon yang ditamparnya tadi.

" Mianhae, tapi kumohon menyerahlah " Ucap Sungmin dengan lirihnya, Siwon menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Siwon membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Sungmin. Dapat Sungmin rasakan getaran dari tubuh Siwon.

" Mianhae membuatmu merasa kecewa dengan sikapku " Siwon tampak mencoba menetralkan suaranya yang begetar.

" Berbahagialah, aku tak akan memaksa apapun lagi padamu " Setelah itu Siwon melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan berjalan menunduk melewati Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya berada. Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Siwon.

" Wonnie " Panggil Sungmin, Siwon menghentikan langkahnya namun tak membalikan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin. Siwon diam ditempat.

" Kita masih akan terus bersahabat kan? " Siwon tersenyum, dia mengangkat tangan kananya dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sungmin tersenyum karena Siwon masih mau bersahabat dengannya, namun senyumnya memudar seketika saat pandangannya dialihkan kearah Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menatapnya. Keduanya saling menatap dalam, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun kemudian mengulurkan jari lentiknya untuk menyentuh luka disudut bibir Kyuhyun.

" Sebaiknya kita obati dulu lukamu " Sungmin berbalik arah menuju apartemennya diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

Sesampainya diapartemen Sungmin bergegas mencari kotak obat sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk disofa ruang TV Sungmin.

" Sini aku bersihkan dulu lukamu " Sungmin duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dan mulai membasuh luka Kyuhyun dengan air hangat kemudian memberikannya antiseptic.

" Aww, pelan-pelan " Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat Sungmin terlalu menekan kuat lukanya.

" Kalau tak ditekan begitu nanti kumannya tak akan bersih " Sungmin perlahan mengobati kembali luka Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 2cm dari wajahnya. Karena merasa diperhatikan Sungmin pun ikut melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

" Apa yang kau lihat? " Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuhyun.

" Bogoshipo " Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sungmin hanya diam namun tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun, mereka saling mengunci tatapan satu sama lainnya.

" Kemana saja satu minggu ini? Tak ada kabar lalu muncul tiba-tiba " Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar nada kekhawatiran sekaligus kerinduan yang tersirat dari ucapan Sungmin.

" Mianhae, pekerjaan diJepang menyita waktuku, jika aku ingin cepat kembali dan menemuimu maka aku harus fokus menyelesaikannya. " Jelas Kyuhyun.

" Saking fokusnya sampai tak memberikan aku kabar sedikitpun? " Tanya Sungmin dengan sinisnya.

" Kau mencemaskanku? " Sungmin diam.

" Kau merindukanku? " Sungmin masih juga diam.

" Arrasho, aku bukan tak ingin menghubungimu, pekerjaan disana sangat banyak, jika aku tak fokus bisa saja satu minggu lagi aku baru kembali, dan aku tak bisa melakukan itu karena pasti aku tak akan bisa menahan diriku untuk menemuimu. Sekaligus aku ingin memberikanmu kesempatan untuk memikirkan lagi hubungan kita " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam namun Sungmin masih diam.

" Lalu bagaimana? " Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Apanya yang bagimana? " Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah.

" Hubungan kita? " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin waspada.

" Baiknya bagaimana? " Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya kasar.

" Tak usah berbelit-belit, mau kembali denganku tidak? " Tanya Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

" Cih, aku baru kali ini melihat namja sepertimu, bagaimana bisa kau meminta mantan tunanganmu untuk kembali dengan cara seperti itu? Namja diluar sana pasti menggunakan cara romantis agar yeojanya tersentuh, kau ini sudah tidak mau memperjuangkan aku, cara memintaku untuk kembali juga seperti ini, bagaimana aku mau kemmmpphhtttt " Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun, tanpa peduli bagaimana Sungmin meronta minta dilepaskan dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk Sungmin dan melumat bibir yang dirindukannya itu. Awalanya Sungmin enggan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun namun kerinduannya pada Kyuhyun membuat egonya dibuang jauh-jauh, kini kedua bibir yang sudah lama tak saling menyapa itu kini bertautan erat, saling ingin mendominasi satu sama lain. Ketika pasokan udara menipis mereka melepaskannya.

" hhhhh " Sungmin terengah-engah mengambil nafas sebanyak Mungkin.

" Seenaknya saja langsung menyambar bibirku " Ucap Sungmin dengan kesal.

" Habis kau terlalu cerewet, aku hanya minta jawaban saja pakai ceramah dulu, lagi pula kau juga menyukai ciumanku jadi tak usah protes " Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dipaha Sungmin.

" Jadi kita kembali kan? " Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

" Menurutmu? " Kyuhyun mencebik kesal.

" Arra, kita sudah kembali, hmm hubungan kita sekarang apa? Kekasih atau tunangan? " Tanya Sungmin bingung, dulu dia tak pakai acara berpacaran, mereka langsung bertunangan kemudian berpisah dan sekarang sudah kembali menjalin hubungan namun hubungan dijenjang seperi apa Sungmin sendiri tak tahu.

" Bukan keduanya " Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Lalu? " Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjongkok dihadapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin erat.

" Saat diJepang aku terus memikirkan mengenai kita, mengenaimu, aku berpikir apa kau mau kembali padaku apa tidak, mau memberikanku kesempatan atau tidak, semua berputar dalam pikiranku, sampai akhirnya aku bertekat, jika ku mau kembali padaku maka aku akan langsung meminangmu, aku tak mau lagi kehilanganmu, meskipun aku tau masih ada keraguan dihatimu tapi kumohon percayalah dan mari kita bangun keluarga kecil kita, aku, kau dan anak-anak kita nanti. Aku akan menerima hukumanku karena kesalahanku dimasa lalu dengan mengabdikan hidupku, cintaku, nafasku untukmu dan anak-anak kita kelak " Kyuhyun merogoh kantong celanannya, dikeluarkannya kotak yang Sungmin sudah bisa menebak apa isi kotak ini.

" Kau tau chagi, sejak dulu aku tak pernah bisa romantis, aku juga belum pernah melamar wanita jadi aku tak tahu bagaimana cara melamarnya, tapi aku hanya ingin bertanya, maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi ratu dalam istana kecilku? Menjadi ibu dari anak-anaku? Menjadi seorang cho untukku? Maukah kau menjalani sisa hidup bersama denganku? Bersama namja yang jauh dari kata sempurna? Dari namja yang tak bisa menjanjikan apapun untukmu selain kebahagiaan? Maukah kau memepercayakan hidupmu padaku? " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam, sedangkan sejak tadi pipi Sungmin sudah dibanjiri dengan air mata, Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

" Kau bilang tak bisa melakukan hal romantis, tapi kata-katamu barusan sangat menyentuh hiks, kau jahat menjerat hatiku dengan kata-kata indahmu hiks " Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian menghapus air mata Sungmin.

" Lalu jawabanmu? Dan jangan bertanya apapun atau bekata apapun kecuali jawaban " Ancam Kyuhyun, Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Dan kembali lagi bersikap tak romantis huh " Keluh Sungmin.

" Jawabanmu chagi "

" Ahh kau cerewet dan banyak tanya, cepat pasangkan cicin itu dijari manisku " Sungmin menyodorkan tangan kanannya kearah Kyuhyun. Sejenak Kyuhyun berdecih sebelum memasangkan cincin itu pada Sungmin.

" Lucu sekali, memintaku untuk romantis seperti kau romantis saja " Kyuhyun bangkit dari Jongkoknya kemudian kembali duduk disebelah Sungmin.

" Chagi " Panggil Kyuhyun kini dengan nada yang lembut, Sungmin menlehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun.

" Wae? " Kyuhyun tak menjawab, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya kedalam pangkuannya lalu memeluk Sungmin erat.

" Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini chagi " Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin berulang kali sehingga Sungmin tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan senyumannya.

" Aku juga merindukan saat duduk dipangkuanmu begini " Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup kening Kyuhyun lama.

" Jangan kecewakan aku lagi ne? " Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap sebelum menarik Sungmin kedalam ciuman panjang. Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun, saling menikmati kebersamaan mereka, saling merasakan cinta satu sama lainnya lewat ciuman lembut ini.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, mereka berada dirumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menemui kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Sungmin. Kyuhyun sengaja meminta mereka berkumpul untuk memberitahu rencana pernikahan mereka.

" Jadi kalian berniat kembali bersama? " Tanya Heechul sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

" Ne Eomma " Jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

" Yakin tak akan berpaling kelain hati? "

" Chullie " Leeteuk menegur Heechul agar tak membahas masa lalu lagi namun Heechul tak menghiraukan.

" Anni Eomma " Jawab Kyuhyun percaya diri.

" Jika Eomma meminta Minnie kemari sekarang apa kau akan goyah lagi? " Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang terdiam. Sungmin menunduk takut, semua yang ada disana pun memandang Kyuhyun waspada.

" Jika aku goyah karena bertemu Minnie, itu pasti akan terjadi seminggu yang lalu saat aku bertemu dengannya. Namun kenyataannya saat ini aku menemui kalian untuk membicarakan pernikahan ini dan itu artinya aku tak goyah " Heechul memincingkan matanya masih belum percaya.

" Untuk apa kau menemui Minnie seminggu lalu? " Pertanyaan Leeteuk mewakili Sungmin yang sejak tadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati untuk apa Kyuhyun menemui Minnie.

" Tentu saja untuk mengabari bahwa aku sudah mantap menikahi sepupunya " Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin, dan semua orang disana tersenyum.

" Jadi kau serius meminang anakku? " Tanya Kangin.

" Ne, aboji "

" Kapan kalian berencana melangsungkan pernikahan? " Tanya Hangeng.

" Bulan depan Appa, jadi kalian merestui kami? " Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Kyuhyun memandang mereka satu persatu dan mereka kompak menganggukan kepala mereka membuat Senyum Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengembang.

" Kamshahamnida " Ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

" Hahh padahal Eomma pikir Kyuhyun akan menderita mengejarmu, ternyata semua diluar rencana kita " Ucap Heechul, Kyuhyun menatap Heechul bingung.

" Rencana? Rencana apa? " Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

" Mianhae Kyu, sebenarnya dari awal aku datang ke Seoul memang untuk kembali padamu namun Heechul Eomma dan Donghae oppa mengatakan lebih baik membuatmu memeperjuangkan cintamu kepadaku dulu baru aku kembali padamu "

" Donghae juga ada dibalik rencana kalian? " Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Sudah kau tak perlu marah begitu, awas saja kau macam-macam terhadap Donghae, Eomma hanya ingin kau belajar dari kesalahan dan tidak lagi menyakiti Sungmin "

" Ne arrasho, yang terpenting sekarang kami sudah kembali bersama " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin, semuapun tersenyum melihat anak-anak mereka kembali bersama.

.

.

.

Satu jam lalu mereka resmi menjadi suami istri, kini mereka sedang menyalami tamu undangan. Tak lama munculah Hyukkie, Donghae, Minnie, Kris, dan Seulgi yang menghampiri mereka.

" CHUKKAEEE " ucap mereka dengan kompak.

" Oppa, jaga sepupuku dengan baik ne " Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

" Minnie, doakan aku dan Donghae oppa menyusul ne? Dan cepat beri kami semua keponakan " Hyukkie memeluk Sungmin erat.

" Akhirnya kau menikah juga Kyu " Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun.

" Hyung, jangan sia-siakan sahabatku lagi jika tak ingin aku merebutnya darimu " mendengar ucapan Kris membuat Minnie dengan spntan menyikut perut Kris.

" Baby appooooo " ringis Kris.

" Salah sendiri bicara begitu " Minnie mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, Kris pun memeluk Minnie dari belakang.

" Aku hanya bercanda baby " bisik Kris.

" Aiggoooo kalian ini bermesraan tak lihat tempat, Kris cepat nikahi Minnie agar dia merasa tenang " Ujar Hyukkie membuat semua orang terkekeh mendnegarnya.

" Min, Kyu chukkae " Seulgi mendekati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lalu memeluk keduanya bersamaan.

" Ne, oia Yesung Hyung eodiga? "

" Aku disini " Tiba-tiba Yesung datang emnggandneg yeoja mungil yang tak mereka kenal.

" Nuggu hyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Kenalkan ini Wookie calon istriku " Mereka menyalami Wookie satu persatu dan setelah itu mereka pun menikmati pesta resepsi pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang menikmati bulan madu mereka, paris menjadi tempat mereka menghabiskan bulan madu romantis. Setelah semalam mereka melakukan ritual malam pertama, hari ini mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dihotel karena Sungmin masih lelah, setelah resepsi mereka langsung berangkat ke paris belum lagi Kyuhyun yang tak memberi waktu untuk istirahat malah menghajarnya habis-habisan diatas ranjang. Padahal Sungmin ingin sekali jalan-jalan namun kondisinya tak memungkinkan. Disinilah dia sekarang menikmati pemandangan kota paris dari balkon kamar hotelnya.

GREP

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini yeobo " Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

" Hanya menikmati pemandangan, setidaknya walaupun tidak pergi kemana-mana sayang saja jika melewatkan pemandangan indah ini " Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengecup kepala Sungmin dari belakang. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin lalu menaruh dagunya dibahu Sungmin sambil ikut menikmati pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Tak banyak kata yang terlontar, hanya menikmati suasana. Lama mereka terdiam Kyuhyun mulai merasa bosan, tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin agar kepala Sungmin menoleh kebelakang kemudian membawa Sungmin kedalam ciuman yang begitu dalam dan sedikit menuntut. Sungmin sendiri hanya mengikuti alur yang Kyuhyun jalankan. Setelah puas mengeksplor bibir istrinya Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin dan mulai mengecup pipi, leher, tengkuk dan telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengehentikan kegiatannya itu sejenak, Kyuhyun mengelus kedua pipi Sungmin dan tersenyum dan Sungmin pun membalas senyuman Kyuhyun. Mereka kembali melanjutkan ciuman mereka, tangan Kyuhyun mulai menarik handuk kimono yang Sungmin pakai dibagian bahu, Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya kebahu Sungmin, Sungmin memejamkan mata erat.

" Hei, kenapa matamu dipejamkan begitu? " Tanya Kyuhyun saat sudah menghentikan aksinya mengecupi bahu Sungmin.

" Aku maluuu " Sungmin menunduk malu, terlihat rona mera dari kedua pipi Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin itu.

" Aigooo, bahkan aku sudah memakanmu habis semalam, masih saja malu " Goda Kyuhyun, Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian memukul bahu Kyuhyun kesal.

" Menyebalkan " Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menarik tali handuk kimono Sungmin hingga terlepas, Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya saat Kyuhyun melakukan itu, pasalnya dia tak menggunakan apapun dibali handuk kimononya.

" YAKKK PABBO! " Teriak Sungmin sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya

PLETAAAAK

" Aww Appo yeoboooo " Kyuhyun meringis saat Sungmin memukul kepalanya.

" Ini masih dibalkon, kau malah membukanya, kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana? Ishhh kau ini mesum sekali sih" Sungmin mengikat lagi tali handuknya.

" Tak ada yang melihat selain aku, kan kau berdiri menghadapku, dari belakangmu apalagi dari bawah sana tak akan terlihat chagi " Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya mencoba membuka lagi tali handuk Sungmin namun dengan sigap Sungmin mencegahnya.

" Wae? " Protes Kyuhyun tak suka.

" Aku tak mau melakukannya, nanti besok tak bisa jalan-jalan, aku kemari untuk berbulan madu sambil berjalan-jalan " tolak Sungmin, Kyuhyun berdecak pinggang mendengar alasan Sungmin.

" Yang namanya bulan madu yah memang begini berduaan dan menghabiskan waktu diranjang " Ujar Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

" Jika kau berpikir begitu untuk apa membawaku ketempat sejauh ini? Aku kesini untuk berjalan-jalan, jika kau hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu didalam hotel seharusnya sejak awal kita diam diapartemen saja, tak perlu menyenangkanku di awal dengan embel-embel pergi ke paris namun kenyataannya hanya diam disini " Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar dan mengambil kopernya dari dalam lemari. Kyuhyun melihat itu langsung menahan tangan Sungmin.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

" Pulang! untuk apa terus disini menghabiskan waktu tak berguna dan uang saja " Sungmin mulai merapihkan pakaiannya, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian dengan lembut menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

" Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud begitu, kita masih satu minggu disini, tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkan hal-hal menarik yang akan kita lakukan disini, hanya saja aku memang merencanakan dua hari disini untuk berdiam diri dihotel, kau ingat pemeriksaan kita didokter sebelum menikah? " Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Huh? Pemeriksaan dokter? Apa hubungannya dengan bulan madu? " Tanya Sungmin bingung, Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut.

" kau ingat dokter mengatakan kemarin dan hari ini adalah masa suburmu, aku sengaja melakukannya denganmu khusus semalam dan seharian ini, aku tahu semalam kau lelah namun aku tak ingin membuang waktu, aku ingin didalam sini segera tumbuh Baby Cho " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus perut Sungmin yang ditutupi handuk.

" Kyu, maaf aku tak terpikirkan sampai sana, kupikir kau hanya ingin menghabisiku diatas ranjang dengan tingkah mesummu itu " Sungmin menunduk menyesal sudah berpikiran seperti itu pada suaminya.

" Inginnya sih begitu, namun kau pikir aku juga tak ingin jalan-jalan disini eoh? " Sungmin hanya memberikan cengiran tak jelasnya.

" Kau ingin cepat-cepat memiliki anak yah? " Tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya, Kyuhyun mencubit hidung Sungmin gemas membuat Sungmin sedikit meringis.

" kau pikir umurku sekarang berapa? Jika menundannya bisa-bisa aku keburu tua saat anakku lahir, lagi pula si ratu iblis itu akan terus menagih cucu pada kita jika kita tak segera memberikannya cucu "

" Bukankah kau memang sudah tua? Dan jangan hina ibu mertuaku seperti itu, dia juga ibu kandungmu Kyu, jangan selalu mengejeknya ratu iblis meskipun dia memang menyeramkan jika sedang mengamuk" ucap Sungmin jujur.

" Ne aku tahu, dan Isshh kau ini, tapi tak apalah kau menyebutku tua, yang penting biarpun tua aku masih bisa menjerat cinta yeoja muda secantik dirimu " Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Sungmin, keduanya tertawa bersama.

" Cha, kita buat baby cho sekarang " Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin dan merebahkannya diatas ranjang kemudian menindih tubuh Sungmin.

" Yeobo, saranghae " Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mengelus pipi Kyuhyun sambil menatap kedua manik mata Kyuhyun.

" Nado saranghae " balas Sungmin dan keduanya pun memulai dengan ciuman panjang mereka. Setelah ini semoga saja tak akan ada lagi kata berpisah, semoga saja setelah ini kebahagaiaan selalu menyertai keluarga kecil mereka.

END

Selesai juga, mianhae kalau endingnya gagal, garing, ceritanya makin gak seru, makin aneh, updatenya telat dan sebagainya, setelah ini aku akan hiatus dulu dan gak ngpost cerita baru karena jujur aku semakin sulit membagi waktu untuk sekedar ngetik cerita, tugas kuliah numpuk banget hiks. Nanti kalau ada waktu senggang aku bakal ngpost cerita mungkin yang oneshoot aja sih. Maaf atas kekurangan ff aku ini selama membaca cerita aku ini, gomawo yang udah review selama ini, sampai jumpa dilain kesmpatan. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ne, saranghae ^^


End file.
